¡PORFAVOR SOLO CUATRO ESTACIONES MÁS!(otoño-invierno-primavera-verano)
by Tacitus1
Summary: La vida pasa sin mas ni mas, ríes, lloras, amas, enloqueces; cuando puedes hacerlo, pero mi situación es diferente, muy diferente. Moriría en otoño, pero pedí con mi ultimo aliento, el deseo de vivir por cuatro estaciones mas,y este se hizo realidad. Ahora tenia la oportunidad de vivir lo que siempre desee pero con un limite de tiempo. Entre la locura de vivir lo que no he vivido..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, pueden dejar Reviews para así yo saber, si les gusta mi idea, pero espero que les guste y aquí está el "prologo**"...

* * *

><p>El deseo de mi corazón era poder tener más tiempo para volver a verte, para tocarte, para sentir tus labios sobre los míos, para poder conocer, creer y descubrir lo bello que es amar y ser amado, para poder sonreír con naturalidad, para sentir ese calor que te brinda un amigo, para poder ser una típica chica de mi edad; vaya que ayuda a estos deseos egoístas a mi condición. Un corazón débil; débil, como si de un cristal muy delgado se tratara, que de tan solo tocarlo con la yema de los dedos podía fragmentarse en mil pedazos; no me lo permitía, el tiempo se acababa, y lo único más seguro que la cuenta de esos pocos instantes era lo que sentía por ti, lo que añoraba con fervor. Desee más tiempo, tiempo, para poder vivir…<p>

Comenzó aquella noche de otoño; los incesantes llantos de mi madre atravesaban las delgadas paredes del hospital, pidiendo entrecortadamente que mi ser fuera salvado, mientras mi padre rogaba por una solución a mi problema al cardiólogo que negaba rotundamente con la cabeza y decía: -ya no hay más tiempo, para mañana ella no estará más aquí-, yo oía cada palabra, cada maleficio a mi mal, cada sollozo que carcomía de a poco mi alma. Recostada en una cama en silencio miraba las grietas del techo, recordando todos los momentos, amargo y dulces, que pase, las lágrimas caían como cuentas de una pulsera al romperla, primero una y luego de a montón, solo brotaban en silencio, ni un gemido, nada, sólo un silencio que mojaba mis mejillas, no quería dejar este mundo sin antes verle por última vez, a él, al único que me ha querido a pesar de la carga que conlleva quererme, a Ken. Intente olvidarme de ese amargo pasado que pisoteaba mi felicidad, procure pensar en Ken, en su sedoso cabello chocolate cortado en hongo, en sus hermosos lentes de fondo botella, en su manía por las galletas de chocolate, y en su sonrisa, ¡ah! Su sonrisa, sincera e inocente que a mi corazón hacia palpitar, al pensar en todo de él, llego a mí un recuerdo, 10 veranos atrás; una noche estrellada, recuerdo, insistentemente le pedí a Ken salir al patio:

-¡por favor Ken!- decía con voz mimada

-pero qué tal si tu mama se enoja- decía ruborizado puesto qué me había acercado mucho a el

-anda sí, no se enterara- espete con mirada tierna y dulce, a lo cual Ken respondió: -está bien- dijo con una sonrisa-¡vamos!

Salimos de mi habitación y fuimos al enorme jardín, lleno de flores que coloreaban la noche de rosado, azul y amarillo pastel, la luna imperaba en el firmamento, tan bella y fulgurosa, cercana a ella billones de estrellas tiritaban al compás de la melodía del viento.

-¡Increíble!- dijimos al unísono Ken y yo, de pronto todo comenzó a iluminarse con una luz verde-amarillenta, y del césped salieron luciérnagas que nos rodearon, gentilmente tome la mano de Ken –vamos a bailar- dije sonriendo sinceramente y el asintió, bailamos como dos amantes que festejaban su reencuentro, pero un punzante dolor en mi corazón, hizo detener el paso y caer en bruces delante de Ken.

-Freedert ¿estás bien?- dijo Ken arrodillado ante mí, preocupado.

-S-si- dije con dificultad y lastimosamente sonreí.

-Vamos intentare llevarte a tu cama- tomo mi mano pero la solté al instante.

-¡NO!- espete de nuevo con mucha dificultad-¡quiero ver las estrellas!- empecé a marearme-mama dijo que mañana volvería a ese feo hospital gris- me punzaba más el corazón y las lágrimas brotaban sin ton ni son.

-d-d-de acuerdo pero por favor t-trata de calmarte- acaricio mi mano, nervioso, respire hondo y el punzante dolor iba desapareciendo de a poco-¡MIRA!- grito Ken emocionado señalando al cielo, volví mi cabeza al cielo -¡las estrellas se están cayendo!-grite, lo que provoco una risita extraña en Ken –no, no es una lluvia de estrellas, mi mamá me ha contado que es un fenómeno mágico en el cual puedes pedir un deseo y este se hará realidad.

-¿en serio?- dije con mirada de ilusión -S-si- respondió Ken -¡vamos a pedir un deseo! Para corroborarlo- cerro los ojos y susurro algo que no entendí con claridad-¡ya está!

-¿Qué pediste?- dije curiosa.

–Es un secreto- me respondió, fruncí el ceño, al ver mi expresión Ken se puso nervioso y objeto- B-bueno te lo diré cuando salgas del hospital ¡vale!

-Ok- refunfuñe.

Volví a mí después de ese recuerdo, el gris hospital, del que por diez años no había salido ni una sola vez, seguía pareciéndome tan triste y horrendo, no había cambiado; se escucharon pasos; eran mis padres que se dirigían a mi habitación, cerré los ojo y fingí dormir.

-Solo esta noche estará aquí ¿verdad?- dijo mi madre con las lágrimas cortándole la voz

-Sí, nuestra hija morirá al amanecer- espeto mi padre conteniendo las lágrimas

-Quedémonos aquí hasta el amanecer por favor querido, por favor- mi madre se abalanzo en contra de mi padre y comenzó a llorar desmesuradamente

-Si querida- la abrazo fuertemente y se sentaron a llorar en silencio, hasta que su propio dolor los dejo sin energía y durmieron profundamente.

Abrí los ojos varias horas después, mire por la ventana que se hallaba a mi lado la noche era idéntica a la de hace 10 veranos, de repente un haz de luz paso, uno tras otro y otro, mire rápidamente a mis padres y el dolor que a ellos los seguía, lo sentí, recordé a Ken y las veces en que venía a visitarme, con flores en las manos, galletas, en flashback, vino a mi último encuentro con él, no lo vería mas puesto que su padre lo había obligado a irse a la escuela militar, prometió que volvería y me dejo un presente; un oso de felpa muy mono, comencé a sollozar, tenía que hacer algo.

-¡La lluvia de estrellas!- era una señal, mi última oportunidad para pedir aquel deseo que nunca pedí la primera vez que vi esa lluvia de estrellas, baje de la cama, tome la frazada y me cubrí, salí de la habitación, iba a la azotea, subí las escaleras, de nuevo un punzante dolor en el corazón me hizo detener, tenía que ser fuerte y rápida era mi última oportunidad, seguí lo más rápido que pude atravesé un haz de luz, llegue a la azotea agitada y apunto de desfallecer mire al cielo muy pronto todo acabaría, muy pronto amanecería, la última estrella tenía que pedir mi deseo pero no la veía, no, aun había un poco de tiempo, el dolor punzaba más, estrujaba mi corazón intentándolo hacer añicos, tome una gran bocana de aire y grite: -¡POR FAVOR ESCUCHA MI DESEO!-respire con dificultad y volví a tomar aire -¡DAME CUARTO ESTACIONES MAS DE VIDA!-el aire me intoxicaba a un mas -¡SOLO CUATRO ESTACIONES MAS! Por fav…- caí en bruces el dolor era más intenso, comencé a llorar y la luz del amanecer comenzaba a expandirse, mi fuerza, mi vida se había acabado, e ilusionada mire y sonreí. Era la hora de morir...o ¿no?


	2. ¿Mi Deseo Hecho Realidad?

**HOLA! aquí les traigo el primer capitulo, ah y gracias por sus reviews, saludos Tacitus1!**

* * *

><p>Se sentía tan cálido, como si fuera liberada de mi prisión efímera, mi cuerpo. No sentía ya más nada, no sentía dolor, no sentía tristeza, no sentía melancolía, solo esa calidez, que a mi cuerpo bañaba, como agua de flores. Abrí lentamente los ojos, mire a mi alrededor, blanco por allá, blanquecino por aquí, por todos lados, la paz se hacía presente sin que yo lo desease ¿acaso había muerto? La duda recorrió mi mente, si lo estaba que bien se sentía, mi mente se aligeraba, ya no era un cuerpo sólido, era como el viento, ligera, sin ataduras. Me embriagaba tanta paz y libertad, puesto que nunca salí de esa jaula llamada Hospital.<p>

-Cuanta paz- dije sin mover los labios, y un flashback invadió mi ser haciéndome olvidar lo que caminaba sin sentido por mi mente, una primavera, la primavera en la que te despediste de mi Ken, recuerdo bien ese día llegaste sin flores en la mano.

-¿Se puede?- dijiste educadamente, a lo cual yo asentí -¿Cómo te sientes Freedert?

- pues solo diré que cuando tu apareces, mucho mejor- reí inocentemente sin notar que todo tu rostro se había puesto rojizo, mire el reloj que estaba en la pared de enfrente, era bastante temprano.-¿ocurrió algo?- dije pensando lo peor

-nada, lo normal ¿por qué?- inclino ligeramente la cabeza.

-bueno es que… es algo temprano ¿no?- dije con una risita aniñada.

-¡jeje! Si un poco –rio, al poco rato guardo silencio, un silencio abrumador que recorría en escalofrió mi ser, algo iba a pasar, algo me iba a decir, y como si tomara valor agrego -bueno vine a decirte Freed…-su voz fue cortada por sus lágrimas, me sorprendí al ver como sus lágrimas caían, como gotas de lluvia, delicadamente por sus mejillas rosadas.

-¿Q-que pasa Ken? Dímelo por favor- conteniendo en mí las ganas de llorar sin siquiera saber que tenía que decir. Levanto su rostro y con una sonrisa forzada dijo: - A-Adiós- eso impacto en lo más hondo de mi ser, entrañando mi sistema y haciendo que mi corazón perdiera su compas, la palabras más triste que podrían haber atravesado mis oídos.

-P-pero ¿Por qué?- dije mordiéndome el labio inferior para que no me viera llorar

-Cuando regrese te lo explicare, mi padre solo me dio unos minutos y vine a dejarte esto- extendió sus brazos y me obsequio un hermoso oso de felpa con una camisita con un corazoncito en medio- eso es todo lo que te puedo dejar, volveré lo juro- dijo, mire hipnotizada a mi osito de felpa, levante el rostro rápidamente y ya no te encontrabas , tenía que agradecerte, tome mi manta y sin importarme las advertencias del doctor, fui al pasillo del gran ventanal, donde te vi, a mi lado había un ancianito que no podía hablar y por ende escribía en una pizarra blanca lo que quería, tome su plumón y escribí con letras enormes: "GRACIAS KEN VUELVE PRONTO" , si lo viste no lo sé, porque mi corazón se agito y perdí la conciencia.  
>-Ken yo te amo y nunca lo supiste- llore regresando a mí, perdiendo por completo el camino de mi paz interior-¡KEN QUIERO VERTE, NO QUIERO ESTAR aquí !- grite a la nada – ¿ESCUCHASTE MI DESEO? ¿EH? ¿LO ESCUCHASTE?- grite- ¿lo escucha…ste?- dije con menos volumen, siendo cortada por mis lágrimas que detuvieron mis gritos a la nada- K-Ken- me abrace a misma intentando consolarme, intentando volver a la calidez de hace unos instantes, pero no volvía, no lo hacía.<br>No lo creía, había muerto o eso parecía, hasta que de esa absoluta nada, apareció un haz de luz azulina, que se acercaba a mi lentamente, talle mis ojos al ver que el haz de luz iba torneándose en la figura de una esbelta mujer, llego a mí, la mujer más bella que mis ojos habían visto, cabellos, como una hermosa telaraña entretejida, plateados y con pequeños destellos de luz azulina, la piel blanca como un copo de nieve, y las manos más tersas que podían haber tocado mi rostro gentilmente, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul pastel, con encajes de plata, al tocarme sonrió levemente.  
>Sin mover sus labios, sin dejar de mirarme sentí como decía: - te estuve buscando.<br>-¿en serio?- dije sorprendida, a lo cual ella asintió con una sonrisa a un más dulce. De nuevo sin mover sus labios oí su voz en mi –sí, oí tu deseo, y eh venido aquí a concederlo.  
>-¡I-increíble!- no me contuve y comencé a llorar lágrimas de felicidad-¡gracias! Ahora podre ver a Ken decirle mis sentimientos y todo será feli…- postro su dedo en mis labios para que callara<br>- vine a concederlo-guardo silencio- pero escucha cuidadosamente- inclino su cabeza que dejo caer su sedoso cabello plata -solo te daré cuatro estaciones de vida- callo de nuevo- vivirás una vida normal, sin impedimentos- silencio de nuevo-pero al termino del verano cuando la primera hoja teñida de carmín caiga vendré por ti.  
>-P-pero y-yo necesito más tiempo- la aleje de mí, en shock<br>-No- dijo tranquilamente- eso pediste, eso te concederé- y tomando cuatro destellos azulinos de sus cabellos, y entre sus manos, creo un brazalete, con cuatro hojas de color: naranja, azul, rosa y amarillo. –Cuando un color se extinga, sabrás cuanto tiempo resta antes de que la primera hoja carmín abata en el viento.- coloco el brazalete en mi muñeca izquierda y beso mi mejilla. Y con un delicado golpe me lanzo a lo que sería el comienzo de mis penas y alegrías…

** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¡N-No! ¡Espera!- con un delicado golpe me lanzo hacia la nada, como polvo que desciende por un reloj de arena, caí lento, sintiendo como todo mi ser se volvía partículas inmutables, mire a esa profunda nada blanquecina , que se tornase, a los pocos instantes, oscura. Esa oscuridad, que atrae a muchos, que atemoriza a algunos y que no libera a nadie a menos que lo intenten. Esa oscuridad baño mi cuerpo, haciéndome prisionera por unos segundos, hasta que una agradable voz, atravesó mis oídos, masculina y bastante amable.  
>-¡Freedert!- dijo aquella voz, que me parecía tan familiar, que me recordaba a Ken.<br>-¿K-Ken?- cuestione sin mover los labios, sin pensarlo dos veces en creer que era el, y ante mí una silueta, masculina, apareció a través de las oscuras sombras, al levantar la mirada fui cegada por una intensa luz.  
>–Te amo- declaro aquella voz, que hizo a mi corazón mover y latir como nunca antes lo había hecho, como si fuera un impulso corrí intentando alcanzar a aquella silueta que se alejaba de mi atravesando aquella luz :<br>-¡Espera!- grite-¡Espera!- corrí a un más y atravesé la luz cegadora -¡Esp…!- abrí los ojos – ¡ra!- con la mano derecha, frente mía, que sosegadamente mire, al poco rato, observe mi alrededor: -¿M-Mi habitación?- cuestione un tanto confundida, todo lo ocurrido ¿habría sido verdad?,¿ tenía una vida nueva?, sonreí sin pensarlo, puesto que se sentía tan real, baje mi mirada a las sabana floreadas que me cubrían las piernas , ahí se encontraba el brazalete de hojas que me regalo aquella mujer, aquel brazalete que se extinguiría su brillo junto con mi vida, la nostalgia me invadió, desgarrando mi ser, que al instante fue suprimida por el "alegre" grito de mi madre:  
>-¡Freedert! ¡Es hora de desayunar! ¡Vístete y baja!- dijo mi madre detrás de la puerta de mi habitación.<br>-S-Si ya voy- me levante rápidamente, mientras oía como mi madre se retiraba a la cocina, tome las primeras prendas que había en mi armario, me vestí a la velocidad de la luz, y baje por las escaleras a la cocina, ahí estaban, mis amados padres, quienes por muchos años habían llorado en silencio por mi enfermedad, habían sacrificado su propia libertad por mi sonrisa, les debía tanto, realmente los amo, sonreí y mi padre me miro de una manera muy curiosa:  
>- ¿Qué ocurre amor? ¿Por qué tan sonriente?- bajo su periódico.<br>-por nada, simplemente agradezco tener a unos padres tan generosos como ustedes- me acerque a la mesa, mientras mis padres me veían con una enorme sonrisa, mi madre me sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja  
>-Freedert ¿estas lista?- dijo mi madre mientras, dejaba el jugo en la mesa, -N-No ¿para qué?- dije confundida ante la situación, mientras bebía algo de jugo -¿Cómo que para qué? Hoy es tu primer día en el colegio- escupí el jugo encima de la mesa-¿Q-Que?- dije a un más confundida limpiándome la boca con una servilleta.<br>–Si amor hoy vas a la escuela después de tanto tiempo en el hospital, ayer dijiste que era la mejor cosa que te ha ocurrido, ya que en ese colegio asiste tu amiguito… ¿Cómo se llama?- pensó con el dedo tocando sus labios  
>-K-Ken- dije avergonzada, ocultando mi rostro en la mesa para no hacer tan evidente mi rubor<br>-¡Sí! Ese, aunque debe seguir en la militar - dijo dubitativa mi madre, me sorprendí ante aquella declaración. Después de aquella primavera, en la que se despidió, no volví a saber nada de Ken, ni a donde se había ido, hasta que mi madre, mientras hacia su visita diaria me comento que el padre de Ken se lo había llevado a la escuela militar por ciertos problemas, que no comento mi madre puesto que eran bastante personales y no quiso insistir ni parecer curiosa con la madre de Ken, eso me hizo sentir melancólica y molesta ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Habrías regresado? Si lo hiciste ¿Por qué no me visitaste?, no quería preguntarle a mis padres puesto que me dirían que no saben más, realmente tenía que encontrarte pronto, para despejar todas mis dudas; a pesar de que eres la persona que amo, a pesar de ser mi mejor amigo, sigues siendo un enorme misterio. Me levante de la silla un tanto triste, tome mi mochila y mi madre me dio la dirección de la escuela, me dijo:  
>-tienes que ir a ver a la directora antes que nada ok- asentí y desvié la mirada.<br>Saliendo de casa me halle con un paisaje, realmente hermoso, las hojas de otoño caían, danzarinas en el viento, rojo, café, naranja y amarillo inundaban de calidez mi alma, puesto que siempre eh amado el otoño, porque el viento seductoramente atrapa a las hojas diciéndoles: -Ven a mí yo te hare la más hermosa- y te hayas viendo un hermoso vals entre el viento y sus amadas hojas, y cuando por fin acaba el vals ellas descienden pacíficamente al suelo, donde el crujir de sus cuerpos , entona una melodía trágica y a la vez tan hermosa, que suplementada por el olor a manzanas crea un hermoso panorama, de calidez y paz. Dejándome llevar por las melodías del otoño baile como una dulce bailarina de ballet entre las hojas, sintiéndome así las más hermosa, y tan feliz de poder vivir un poco más, tan feliz, sin embargo tan nostálgica, dos sentimientos en contienda, que se hallaba en mi corazón, di un paso en falso, a punto de caer por unas escaleras que se hallaban cerca del parque, unas manos grandes y tibias me tomaron de la cadera.  
>-¡Cuidado!- espeto aquella voz aferrándome a su cuerpo, y en movimiento audaz se hizo para atrás, caímos en el suelo, yo encima de él, donde me encontré muy cerca de dos turquesas, hermosamente pulidas, y profundas como el inmenso mar, me sonroje al ver tales ojos delante de mí, nunca en mi vida había visto ojos tan hermosos.<br>-Disculpa no es por ser grosero pero ¿podrías levantarte?- dijo su voz que resonaba en mis oídos como la nota más grave en un concierto de ópera, -¡S-si!- dije sonrojada y quitándome de encima de el –P-Perdón- dije de pie  
>-No hay problema ¿estás bien?- dijo levantándose, sacudiendo sus pantalones militares, viéndolo fijamente él era bastante atractivo, ojos turquesa, cabello chocolate, alto y bastante hábil – ¡S-si! Muchas gracias- sonreí sinceramente ante él, una corriente de aire hizo volar mi cabello y el de él, al mirarlo note su mirada clavada en mí y con ello una sonrisa, sincera y hermosa que ya conocía, que me había provocado tanta felicidad en los momentos amargos, esa sonrisa que hacia latir mi corazón a mil por hora, la sonrisa de mi amado Ken, sin pensarlo solté todo y…. -¡Al fin te he encontrado!...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>fin! bueno me olvide de decirles que esta seria la primera temporada o estación , por eso dice "OTOÑO"<strong>


	3. Días De Reencuentros Días extraños

**holis aca les dejo el capitulo 2! saludos Tacitus1**

* * *

><p>Sin pensarlo tan solo un poco, solté todo y corrí a sus brazos -¡Al fin te he encontrado!- dije con la voz quebrándose de a poco, su amplio pecho era tan cálido, que hacía que me hundiera en él. Podía oír su corazón acelerado, era una tonada tan hermosa, que provocaba tanta nostalgia, antes ya la había escuchado; me sentía tan feliz, pero él no parecía estar conforme con aquella acción impulsiva:<br>-¡E-Espera!- objeto, intentando alejarme de él, nervioso -¿P-Pero que te sucede?- consiguiendo así escapar de mis brazos – ¡¿estás loca?!- dijo sumamente molesto, mirando con cierto desconcierto e ira.  
>-Pero que dices ¿aún no me reconoces?- espete un tanto confundida, y lo mire fijo –No- declaro en un solo aliento –No te conozco- desvió la mirada hacia el follaje café de los árboles, como una copa que cae al suelo escuche hacer ¡CRACK! Mi corazón.<br>Me acerque a él y con la yema de mis dedos, comencé a tocar sus mejillas teñidas de carmín, el me miro con sorpresa y lo único que salió de mis labios fue -Ken ¿Por qué me olvidaste? Soy yo Freedert- dije con voz sedosa sin titubear ni un solo minuto, sin sonrojarme, sin ser infantil, tomo mi mano y la aparto de si, bajo levemente la cabeza, un suspiro evoco de sus labios -¿olvidarte? Como podría hacer eso si, como dije antes, no te conozco- se alejó de mí al instante y declaro por última instancia – ¿Freedert? Tú no eres ella- se mordió el labio inferior y con la mirada más dolida que mis ojos podrían a ver visto, objeto –ella no está más aquí- las hojas de los arboles resonaron detrás de él ,dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejando en mí un sentimiento de profundo dolor, de confusión y a la vez de protección, levante mis cosas, un largo suspiro confundido con el viento otoñal salió de mi ser, alce la mirada al cielo, susurre –Eres cruel- mire al frente, seguí mi camino, ignorando todo lo que hasta hace pocos instantes me parecía tan hermoso, sintiéndome tan infeliz por mi primer encuentro con el que es, y no es Ken.  
>Por primera vez ese sentimiento que llamado dolor se esparció por todo mí ser, pero no era un dolor, por decir adiós a todo mí alrededor, era un dolor, que sentían los enamorados al ser rechazados. Quién diría que en mi nueva vida hallaría por primera vez dolor por un amor que eh perdido.<br>La vida es en parte buscar amor y parte hallar dolor.  
>*Narra: Kentin*<br>-¿Qué ocurre con esa chica?- Me pregunte cerrando los ojos, caminando al instituto, -Yo no soy ese perdedor- bueno había dejado de serlo, para que mentirme, aquel chico lánguido, nerd había desaparecido y jamás regresaría.  
>Seamos sinceros ese chico nunca habría podido superar aquella noticia, mire al frente perdido entre mis recuerdos y mi ser, en un flash apareció Freedert, esa pequeña jovencita que, aun siendo débil , yo quería proteger, pero la vida hace de las suyas, y te separa de lo que más amas, ya sea de una manera o de otra pero te separa, cambiándote por completo, me detuve en seco, puesto que recordé la mirada de la chica que decía ser mi niña amada, su rostro mostraba dolor, y un fuerte apego a la vida, como ella, frágil y hermosa, sacudí mi cabeza iba a ponerme nostálgico, no debía permitirme ese sentimiento.<br>Llegue al instituto, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que:  
>-¡Pokemon!- grito ese tonto de cabello negro y ojos azules, Armin, volteé a verlos con desagrado puesto que también venia su hermano Alexy, ambos amaban molestarme.<br>-Hola chico militar- dijo Alexy, un sujeto bastante molesto de ojos rosados -¿aún no cambias tu atuendo?  
>-Te he dicho miles de veces que no cambiare mi atuendo por nada- una sonrisa cizañosa salió de los labios de ambos.<br>-Ni a un por la hermosa chica de cabellera azulina- dijeron al unísono, me sorprendí y di un paso atrás -¿C-como lo saben?  
>-¡Te vimos!- dijo Alexy sonriendo –andas de ligón- dijo Armin que como de costumbre andaba de broma, no lo tolere y di media vuelta, alejándome de ellos, bueno esa chica si era bastante linda pero… había un ligero problema…<p>

*Narra: Freedert*  
>Camine un extenso trecho hasta, no sé dónde, pensando, analizando, creyendo que, tal vez, solo tal vez, había cometido un error, ¿había confundido esa sonrisa tan familiar?, era imposible, era él, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aun recordaba aquella esencia que me bañaba de un deseo intenso, pero algo diferente ocurrió en ese instante, algo que ignore por esos segundos de felicidad, un presentimiento de que había perdido el camino y había olvidado o reprimido todo, por miedo o inseguridad, quería hacer algo, pero que podía hacer si se había marcado un barrera entre nosotros, y mis labios evocaron algo que me provoco un sabor amargo:<br>-Debería rendirme- me detuve en seco, abriendo por completo los ojos, esa palabra, esa palabra que solo los que han vivido lo suficiente pueden pronunciar, no tenía derecho a decirla sin haber experimentado, tenía que hacer lo posible. No podía perder sin antes haber intentado – ¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir eso, tienes que poder hacer algo en este tiempo, es lo menos que debes de hacer para agradecerle!- me regañe a mí misma.  
>– ¡No puedes perder ni un solo instante de esta bella vida que se te ha otorgado!- dije haciendo puño mi mano derecha en señal de que no podía rendirme, a mis espaldas una carcajada se soltó.<br>-Qué bonito monologo preciosa- evoco una voz gruesa en tono sarcástico…

Di la vuelta encontrándome con dos muchachos, uno de cabellera rojiza como el fuego, cuyos ojos, cual granate, mostraban a un ser herido, destrozado, y que al parecer ponía una máscara para mantener alejados a todos a su alrededor, a su lado, un peli plata de puntas ennegrecidas, que evocaba un halo de misterio y estoicismo, vestido de manera bastante curiosa, a lo siglo XIX. Me quede sin habla dando un paso atrás, era vergonzoso, a veces digo lo que pienso en voz alta. El pelirrojo noto mi vergüenza y en tono burlón espeto:  
>-¿No vas a proseguir?- cruzo los brazos -¡no!...he acabado mí "monologo" - dije desviando la mirada y nuevamente soltó una carcajada –Que chica más rara ¿no crees Lysandro?- el muchacho peli plata, al que el pelirrojo nombro Lysandro solo evoco un leve suspiro y con voz sumamente sedosa dijo: -Castiel no creo que deberías burlarte de la señorita- la sonrisa del chico llamado Castiel se desvaneció –que aburrido eres Lysandro- ambos me miraron y Lysandro cuestiono – ¿Señorita a donde se dirige?- me sorprendí dando un ligero salto atrás – P-perdón no quería ofenderla con tan imprudente pregunta es que parece ser que es nueva por estos lares-<br>-Bueno si un poco… es la primera vez que salgo a las calles entonces estoy algo perdida.  
>-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?- evoco Castiel, con cierta rudeza<br>-¡Ah! Si- saque el papelito que mi mamá me había dado, lo desdoble –podrían indicarme ¿en dónde se encuentra el instituto Sweet Amorris?- una sonrisa salió de los labios de ambos chicos apuestos.  
>-Podemos escoltarla hasta ahí puesto que…- dijo Lysandro pero fue interrumpido por Castiel –Nosotros asistimos ahí pero te costara unos trescientos dólares- dijo con una sonrisa soberbia.<br>-Que no salga a la calle no quiere decir que sea idiota- evoque muy altaneramente, di media vuelta -¡gracias de todas formas!- camine algo molesta, puesto que siempre eh detestado a los chicos que intentan abusar de las persona inocentes  
>–Espere señorita- Lysandro me tomo de la muñeca y vire a verlo.<br>–No quiero ser grosera pero si me van cobrar por un favor prefiero que no lo hagan- Lysandro me miro y sonrió dulcemente.  
>-No lo haremos señorita, mi amigo solo estaba bromeando, la guiaremos hasta ahí, así que no se preocupe- mire a Lysandro, vi sus ojos, eran como dos gemas, una bella, perfectamente pulida, turquesa y una preciosa crisobela, tan penetrantes e inolvidables como su atuendo. Me embelese con su heterocromia, era la primera vez que había visto un chico con tal característica<br>– ¡Gracias!- dije amablemente.  
>-De nada- el peli plata sonrió de nuevo, soltando mi muñeca delicadamente. Por curioso que parezca en el momento en que me soltó me sentí una flor en plena primavera siendo rozada por el viento. Sentimiento curioso, que se vio interrumpido por un:<br>-Ya acabaron con su estúpida amabilidad ¡vamos caminen!- dijo molesto Castiel que estaba adelantado por lo menos veinte pasos, vaya que este chico era todo un caso, lo mire con cierto desdén.  
>-Él no es tan malo como aparenta- espeto Lysandro al ver mi mirada de desdén, parecía tener cierto aprecio por él, sonreí:<br>–Tal vez, yo no lo sé, tú lo conoces mejor- se sonrojo.  
>Caminamos un buen trecho, hasta que por fin llegamos al instituto, Sweet Amorris, era un colegio sumamente precioso, quería recorrerlo, pero antes tenía que hacer mi papeleo de traslado. Había que agradecerles a mis dos escoltas, que no eran tan mal parecidos, pero creo que nunca caería flechada por ellos ya que… ¡no! simplemente ¡no! Volviendo a mí los mire:<br>- Lysandro, Castiel ¡Gracias!- sonreí agradecida de su amabilidad, sobre todo la de Lysandro.  
>-No hay de que señorita- dijo Lysandro correspondiendo a mi sonrisa.<br>-¡puff! si no tuvieras una actitud como la de antes créeme que te hubiera ignorado- objeto Castiel.  
>-¡Ay que encanto!- respondí a su soberbia con sarcasmo inconsciente.<br>–Lo se soy encantador procura no enamorarte de mí novata- después de esa declaración tan soberbia se alejaron, yo seguí mi camino tenía que hallar a la directora, cosa sencilla, puesto que la encontré en el pasillo, me dio una lista de lo que necesitaba y me dio la bienvenida.  
>-Cuando termine todo su papeleo vaya por favor con el delegado Nathaniel- asentí.<br>El tiempo voló, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en la sala de delegados, había tardado algo en conseguir el clip, puesto que me aventure por todos los salones, para encontrarlo, pero una chica muy amable de cabellos color amapola y blusa purpura me dijo donde hallarlo. Iris, dijo que se llamaba, me sonrió muy amablemente, parecía agradable.  
>Divise que el instituto era bastante grande, tenía que acabar mi papeleo, toque la puerta: -¡Pase!- espeto una voz masculina, entre y mis ojos encontraron a otro apuesto muchacho de cabellera y ojos, cual berilo. – ¡Oh! eres Freedert ¿cierto?- asentí -Bienvenida te estaba esperando, soy Nathaniel el delegado principal- detrás de Nathaniel una cabellera castaña salió –ella es Melody la otra delegada-<br>-Encantada- sonrió, ella era bastante bonita – ¿Traes tu documentación?- pregunto Nathaniel interrumpiendo mi embelesada admiración hacia Melody.  
>-¡Sí!- le di mi folder color crema a Nathaniel –perfecto...Mel podrías por favor pasarme los documentos de la estantería- objeto Nathaniel, a lo cual Melody asintió, fue por una caja llena de archivos, parecía pesar bastante, se tropezó, los papeles volaron. Mis ojos no lo podían creer, era la más hermosa escena que podía divisar, cuando una princesa es rescatada por su príncipe de caer a la nada, Nathaniel había salvado a Melody de caer tomándola de la cadera, sus rostros estaban tan cercanos que quería gritar: "¡Ya bésense!" creo que podía entender ese sentimiento que tenía Mel, baje la mirada, halle entre el montón de papeles, fotos de estudiantes, hermosos sin comparación, y ahí se hallaba, ahí la foto de mi lindo Ken la mire sin decir más -¡Tenía razón!- pensé. ¡Ken… Kentin! La misma persona… diferente actitud. De pronto el silencio se vio interrumpido por la voz nerviosa de Melody.<br>-¡Ah! ¡Ah! cuanto lo siento Nathaniel- se sonrojaba a un más.  
>-No hay problema Mel a todos les pasa- correspondió su torpeza con una sonrisa, y Mel lo miro alegrada arreglándose la falda. Me sentía algo incomoda y agregue:<br>-Bueno si ya no hay más que hacer les dejo mis papeles- los mire y sonreí –Encantada de conocerlos, gracias- di media vuelta, salí así de la sala de delegados preguntándome ¿Qué sentía Nathaniel por Mel? Hasta que:  
>-¡YA LES DIJE QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ!- una voz conocida atravesó mis oídos, se hallaba en el aula A, la curiosidad me mato y fui allá, me oculte detrás de la puerta, se hallaba, Ken y dos chicos similares, uno de cabello azul, ojos cual kunzita, muy lindo, con ropa bastante a la moda, el otro de cabello negro, ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar.<br>-jeje tranquilo Pokemon no es como si viviéramos acosándote también tenemos una vida, pero nunca es malo molestar a alguien tan curioso como tú- sonrió de una manera curiosa el pelinegro.  
>-jeje ¡sí! Vamos te llevo de compras para que te quites esos feos pantalones militares y así puedas impresionar a la hermana de Nathaniel… ya que bueno tu sabes…- una sonrisa traviesa esbozó del peli azul<br>-Después de todo la besaste ¿no?- agrego el chico de ojos azulinos.  
>-¡CALLENSE SOLO LO HICE PARA VENGARME!- grito Ken bastante molesto –Fue su culpa después de todo no debió tratarme de esa manera- oír eso de Ken era doloroso. Su inocencia, su dulzura, todo se había marchado, lo había presentido, ya lo sabía, pero como buen ser humano nunca aceptas las cosas tan fácilmente. Sentía como de nuevo mi corazón punzaba, pero ya no como ese dolor que me impidió vivir y provoco este embrollo, si no como algo más, algo más complejo, algo más ambiguo. Solté un largo suspiro.<br>Tomaste la delicada flor del amor y te espinaste.  
>En ese momento me di cuenta de que, no solo un muro se había alzado entre nosotros, sino también que había perdido todo conocimiento del que alguna vez fue la razón de mis sonrisas, al sonido de las campanas de salida susurre:<br>–Hermosa manera de iniciar el colegio- baje la mirada y salí de ahí, después de todo, mañana sería otro día a enfrentar pero no me daría por vencida…  
>Entre el dolor y la nada elegí el dolor.<br>*Narrador omnisciente*  
>Llego a su hogar, con el corazón aún más dolido y desconcertado que cuando él se marchó, sin decir mayores palabras que un saludo a sus padres y un "voy a estar en mi habitación" de Freedert, subió a su habitación y se arrojó a la cama, abrazando sus almohadas, rodo entre las sabanas floreadas, preguntándose ¿por qué él había cambiado?<br>Muchos creerían que ella lloraría, pero no lo hizo, no hoy, no mañana, pero muy pronto, puesto que se avecinaba lo que sería un obstáculo. Ella había escogido el dolor, pero ¿Acaso sabe cuál es el precio de amar a alguien que te olvido? ¿Acaso Freedert podría sobrevivir a la tormenta?  
>Poco a poco entre las múltiples interrogantes que surcaban su mente cerró sus parpados, quedando profundamente dormida. Al otro lado se escuchó la voz del que quiere y no quiere a nuestra señorita… -¿En serio?...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>the end jeje aqui termina el capitulo 2, nos vemos en el capitulo 3! bye !<br>**


	4. Para todo mal una sonrisa y un amigo

**Tacitus1 reportandose jeje bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 3**

* * *

><p>Cerré los ojos, ¿en qué momento me quede dormida? nunca lo sabré. Lo único que se con certeza es que aún tenía ese pequeño vacío en el corazón por escuchar aquellas dolorosas palabras de él.<br>-¡Freedert!- una voz atravesó mis odios, de apoco abrí los ojos encontrándome con la silueta de "estrella" – ¿E-Estrella?- dije con cierta sorpresa -¿Qué vino usted a hacer aquí? ¿Acaso se me ha acabado el tiempo?- ella me miro con una sonrisa muy amable y negó rotundamente -¡Despierta! Freedert ¡DESPIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERTAA!- al instante abrí los ojos y no era estrella la que hablaba si no mi madre –Freedert ya se te hizo tarde- a un somnolienta me levente poniéndome lo primero que vi en mi armario, baje las escaleras, tome una tostada seca y salí de ahí sin mucha energía, pase a lado de la casa de Ken y mire nostálgica, ya que recordé todo nuestro tiempo jugando ahí, ya no éramos unos niños, ya no éramos amigos, ya no éramos nada. Sin previo aviso, el salió de su casa, sereno y miro hacia el frente, parecía que no había dormido bien durante toda la noche, sus ojos estaban coloreados de oscuro, pero aun así sus bellas turquesas me seguían pareciendo perfectas, podía perderme mil veces en ellas y seguir creyendo que eran hermosas. Me miro sorprendido, de sus labios solo pudo salir:  
>-la chica de ayer- me sentía algo extraña por esa expresión ¡la chica!, ni siquiera Freedert, era triste saber que quien amas no te recuerda. También era vergonzoso ya que traía a un el pan en la boca. Masque rápidamente cuando el giro.<br>-¿Vives por aquí?- dijo saliendo, cerrando así la reja de su casa, no dije nada, el me miro y espeto –Con respecto a lo de ayer yo…- no tenías que decir nada, lo comprendía perfectamente, habías cambiado, me habías olvidado, el corazón se me hizo nudo y forzando a mis músculos a soltar un sonrisa dije –Los siento te confundí con alguien más- mi sonrisa parecía natural, pero dolía.  
>-¡Ah!...Si…ok- dijo lento –nos vemos entonces- dio media vuelta, al ver su espalda alejarse de mí, sentí como aquel momento cuando se fue, había escogido amarte, y había entendido que eso conllevaba un precio sumamente alto, mis sonrisas.<br>Sin más por el momento, y para evitar llantos innecesarios tome un atajo, corriendo para que así no salieran a brote los fragmentos líquidos de mi corazón herido. Corrí… corrí, me sentía un ave huyendo hacia su libertad. Corrí… corrí, porque podía hacerlo. Corrí… corrí hasta llegar a una esquina, donde sin darme cuenta:  
>-¡Agh!- caí encima del chico de ojos aguamarina y cabello cual oscura noche sin estrellas. Le mire – ¡Ah!- me apresure a quitarme de encima de él.<br>-¿Estas bien?...- dijo  
>-¡Ahm! ¿Sí?- espete creyendo que era a mí a quien dedicaba esas palabras.<br>-PSP ¿estás bien?- espeto tocando su consola – ¡Sí! estas perfecta-  
>-Con que eso era- susurre, él se levantó y me miro.<br>-¿Pero qué te ocurre? Pudiste haber herido a una inocente consola ¿Qué te ha hecho mi PSP?- dijo molesto, o eso creo, porque sin darme cuenta, una risa nerviosa salió de mí.  
>- No es gracioso si le hubiera ocurrido algo a mí amada PSP, no te alcanzarían los puntos defensa para salvarte- la risa más que nerviosa se volvió divertida, y una enorme carcajada salió de mí.<br>- Wow! Súper ataque sónico… buen ataque- rio conmigo sin darse cuenta.  
>-¡Armin!- llego corriendo, preocupado, el chico de ojos rosados, y cabellera celeste. Armin se detuvo de reír, al igual que yo -¡Alex!- se acercó a él.<br>-Oí algo muy fuerte y me preocupe- dijo aniñando su voz –No te preocupes Alex estoy bien… lo que debiste oír es la risa de esta Jiglypuff.  
>-¡¿eh?!- dijimos al unísono Alexy y yo.<br>-Si el Pokemon que de tan solo de escuchar su melodía todos duermen…en su caso… todos corren al rescate- nos miró con su sonrisa curiosa, que hizo sacar una dulce risita.  
>-Oye Armin no debes decirle nada a también combina…- me miro intrigado, tomo mis manos y pregunto - ¡Por Dios! ¿En dónde compraste esa hermosa sudadera morada?- me sorprendí, parecía ser un chico bastante alegre, amante de la moda, no lo pude evitar y volví a reír. Había olvidado por completo ese vacío en mi corazón, se sentía tan cálido reír de esta manera con dos chicos, que radiaban cual sol de verano, que eran tan frescos como el roció matutino, que eran tan naturales, les mire con la más bella sonrisa que pude sacar de mis labios, al verme ambos dijeron:<br>-¡Que lindaaaaaa!- sonrieron  
>-¿Cómo te llamas chica? Puesto que no podemos decirte cabellera azulina todo el tiempo.<br>-¡¿Eh?!- no había entendido aquello –Podrías repetírmelo…  
>-¡Alexy!- dijo sonriendo, el peliceleste –Pues que no te llamas cabellera azulina o ¿sí?<br>-Sí, si ya lo sé pero ¿ya me habían visto antes?- dije confundida.  
>-Claro que te vimos en la escuela y en el parque con el Pokemon- sonrió Armin<br>-¡Ah!- recordé el momento del parque, al instante me sonroje y con voz avergonzada dije –F-Freedert-  
>-¡Encantados Freedert!- dijeron al unísono, parecían estar en una perfecta frecuencia, parecían el equilibrio espiritual, Ying, Yang, blanco y negro, así eran ellos. Sonreí de nuevo por que no se podía evitar, ellos darían a mi pequeño mundo algo de calidez… una calidez que no es pasional…una calidez…haber conocido a un… amigo…<br>-¡Encantada!- detrás de ellos las campanas del colegio sonaron.  
>-¡vámonos de aquí porque la directora nos va a aplicar Fatality a lo Sub-Zero! Y quiero vivir para acabar de jugar Silent Hill.<br>-¡Si Armin!- y sin decir más ambos me tomaron de las manos, corrimos hasta llegar al colegio donde, si, tal y como dijo Armin la directora nos aplicó un Fatality a lo Sub-Zero… pero no importaba porque… fue divertido…  
>A mis diecisiete otoños descubrí… lo divertido que era tener alguien con quien reír sin preocupaciones…<p>

***Narra Kentin***

Era imposible, vi a la chica de cabellera azulina platicar con los gemelos, y sonreía tan bellamente. Esta mañana se veía sumamente tierna con su tostada seca en esos labios que parecía ser sumamente tersos, ¡Espera! ¿Pero qué piensas? Negué con la cabeza y de nuevo la vi, era la rumoreada chica, de la cual Castiel, Nathaniel y Lysandro hablaban, linda, tierna, con actitud. Su aire era igual que el de ella, ¿podría ser? ¿Cómo descubrirlo? Si lo hacía ¿Qué ganaría? La lastimaría como hice con mi niña querida. Desde ayer mi cabeza y mi corazón eran un lio, toda la noche me la pase pensando en las posibilidades, toda la noche me la pase recordando su dulce fragancia, toda la noche pensé en ellas como una sola. Había sido expuesto en zona enemiga, donde miles de tiroteos atravesaban mi cuerpo. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía creer? No lo sé.  
>Mi mente se aisló, hasta que un tono conocido sonó en mi teléfono, me guio sacándome de la espesa niebla llamada confusión. Ese tono, la noche anterior, igualmente, me saco de mis pensamientos y me reconforto. Pase a un lado de los gemelos y de la chica de cabellos azulinos, con mi celular puesto a mi oído, quería oír que tenía que decirme…<p>

***Narra Freedert***

Después del regaño de la directora, Armin, Alexy y yo caminamos por el pasillo para dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas aulas. Realmente era placido hablar con ambos.  
>-Freedert no lo puedo creer ¿cómo es que nunca en tu vida has jugado Guitar Hero?- dijo Armin sumamente sorprendido.<br>-Si… bueno es que como siempre tuve problemas en el corazón me la pasaba en el hospital aislada, sin saber del mundo exterior- toque mi pecho con ambas manos, al movimiento hice resonar el brazalete de "estrella" haciendo así que mi mirar se volviese nostálgico.  
>-Entonces… ¿tú tienes problemas cardiacos?- dijo Alexy con una voz triste.<br>-Si…- o ¿no? Quien sabe cómo se desenvolvió la situación, de la cual no quería hablar con mis padres para no traerle recuerdos amargos. Mi ser se inundaba en nostalgia.  
>-Eso me hace querer estar ahí contigo- declaro Alexy, tomándome de la muñeca, me abrazo –Déjanos cuidarte Freedert- me sorprendí, nunca había recibido un abrazo de alguien más que no fuera Ken –Gracias Alexy pero como puedes ver estoy bien si no pregúntale a Armin- Armin sonrió.<br>-¡Sí! Alex no te ponga sentimental… ella me tacleo… así que opino que está mejor- me miro con cierta preocupación.  
>-¡Sí! Armin… Alexy estoy mejor- sonreí<br>-P-Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer por ti Freedert después de decir tal cosa qué tal si vuelves a recaer- me miro Alexy a punto de llorar. Le mire, a ambos:  
>-Lo único que pueden hacer por mí es…-guarde silencio, eso que siempre desee de otras personas, ese sentimiento que en este mundo mínimamente se puede dar, esa simple palabra que mi corazón anhelaba –Amistad- ambos se sorprendieron y dijeron: -¡Por supuesto!- Alexy me abrazo y Armin froto mi cabeza<br>-Cuando lo necesites estaremos contigo- sonrieron –Pero antes tienes que aprender a jugar Guitar Hero, Mortal Kombat, también te enseñare a asesinar Sims …si no de que sirve que sea tu amigo si no conoces nada del maravilloso mundo de los videojuegos- rio.  
>-Entonces también me vas a dejar invitarte a salir de compras- sonrió Alexy.<br>-¡O-Ok Armin! ¡De acuerdo Alexy!-nuestras risas traviesas atravesaron el pasillo, se sentía tan bien…. ¿Esto es a lo que se conoce como amistad?… ¡sí!... es bella, hermosa, y reconfortante…

**0-0 -0-0—0**

***Narra kentin***

Yacía plácidamente recostado en las butacas de lo que era mi nuevo hogar. Había cambiado, bastante debo admitirlo, ya nadie me molestaba y eso era sensacional, era considerado el mejor cabo de mi división pero ante toda esta gloria no podía olvidarla, un largo suspiro salió de mi ser. Cerrando los ojos recordé su bella expresión, era una bruja y me había hechizado por completo, su cabellera azulina, larga y preciosamente peinada, sus ojos como dos zafiros relucientes, y sus mejillas bellamente teñidas de carmín  
>-¡Agh!- tome mi almohada, la postre en mi rostro, y en flash recordé algo que, se supone, nunca olvidaría. Me levante dejando a un lado la almohada, y entre las cosas de mi baúl la encontré; una carta, en un sobre donde se podía ver los pétalos de rosas marcados por todo el papel, y con un aroma embriagadoramente dulce y frágil.<br>Esta carta me la había dado ella cuando teníamos doce años, nos prometimos que si algo llegara a pasarnos, en un futuro, abriríamos las carta y estas serian la muestra de nuestros sentimientos, al leerlas sabíamos que nos provocaría tanta nostalgia que lloraríamos, yo también había escrito una carta donde decía que la amaba y que nunca se olvidara de eso, donde redactaba que yo sería su fuerza en este mundo despreocupado y cruel. Había puesto mi corazón en esa carta, infantil, y torpemente escrita. Ahora estaba aquí nostálgico, recordándola, realmente quería saber sus sentimiento hacia a mí, abrí la carta y leí:  
>"Querido Ken:<br>Para cuando leas esto probablemente, esté muerta o en el hospital dando mi último respiro, sea cual sea las razones de mi muerte quiero que leas atentamente esto, que es; como lo prometimos, lo que siento realmente por ti…  
>Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos jeje éramos apenas dos niños de seis años, si no me falla la memoria tú te mudaste a mi lado, la primera impresión que tuve de ti fue no muy convincente, ya que te ocultabas detrás de tu padre, un imponente hombre, que aún me causa algo de pavor, eras incluso más débil que yo, en otras palabras no me agradabas mucho…"<p>

-Nunca pensé que fueras así de sincera Freedert- espete algo sarcástico y continué leyendo.

"…pero que se le va a hacer, mi madre te cuidaba, ya que siempre estabas solo. Creo que con el tiempo me iba acostumbrando a ti, siempre fuiste muy amable aunque yo no te lo pidiese, siempre sonreías inocentemente como si no te preocupara nada más, como si le vieras el lado positivo a las cosas y eso fue lo que hizo que me encariñara contigo, tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que a mi alma traía una paz inconmensurable, ojala todavía la conserves… si no yo realmente estaría triste…"

-Creo que aun la conservo Freedert- dije dubitativo y proseguí con la lectura.

"…ahora bien pasamos tantos momentos felices juntos, ¿recuerdas cuando salíamos al jardín en otoño, mientras mi mama barría las hojas que caían del enorme árbol? Yo sí. Siempre nos acostábamos en ellas y rodábamos, eran momentos hermosos. Por eso te confieso que, desde ese momento, a tu lado, disfruto de cada otoño aunque ya no pueda salir al patio, solo admiro las hojas por mi ventana son tan hermosas.  
>Recuerdo también como intentabas ocultar tu melancolía en invierno, ya que era la estación más dolorosa para ti, nunca funciono porque… no sabes mentir Ken. Lo único que podía hacer por ti, en esa estación, era estar a tu lado espiritualmente esperando a que regresaras a verme, para jugar en la nieve y que olvidaras el dolor de lo que perdiste…"<p>

-¡Rayos Freedert! tu sabes cómo llegar a mi corazón-dije suprimiendo mis deseos de llorar, continué:

"…ahora, te confieso que el invierno me causa dolor, los copos de nieve cayendo por mi ventana me parecen, lagrimas, las lágrimas que has llorado por tanto años y me pongo a sollozar en silencio para no preocupar a mis padres.  
>¿Recuerdas? Todas las primaveras en que salíamos al parque y recogías flores para mí, puesto que no podía acercarme mucho, eso me hacía infinitamente feliz, siempre me llevabas flores rosadas y lilas, nunca supe porque…"<p>

-Por qué las flores eran igual de hermosas que tu…y el rosado te sentaba bien, hacia resaltar tu cabello azulino- me sonroje un poco recordando cuan inocentemente colocaba las flores en su cabello largo.

"…se cual fuere la razón, ahora cada primavera mirando por la ventana, mi ser se tiñe de rosado al igual que mis mejillas.  
>Como olvidar el verano, siempre no quejábamos del calor, yo más que tú por supuesto, y mi mama no veía otra opción más que abrir los aspersores del jardín, bailábamos mojándonos con la frescura del agua…ahora el verano parece la estación más fresca del año. Todos aquellos recuerdos contigo se quedaran grabados en mi corazón, al igual que los últimos que tenemos, no son muchos pero son especiales para mi…ojala podamos, si el tiempo y la vida lo desea hacer más, aunque creo que eso nunca pasara, el tiempo se me está acabando, es doloroso pensarlo…"<p>

-¡Freedert!- una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla mojando el papel color crema.

"…realmente doloroso pero sabes quiero decirte algo, durante estos seis años contigo nunca me sentí sola, me sentía llena, sobre todo cuando llegas a mi habitación y dulcemente me ofreces galletas y flores, haces que mi corazón no punce tanto como cuando tengo un problema, haces que todo mi ser se ilumine y sonría sin importar que tan mal hayan salido mis resultados.  
>Ken cuando estas a mi lado puedo por unos momentos olvidarme de mi dolor, puedo sentirme un chica llena de vida, puedo sonreír sin ataduras, puedo ser Freedert por el simple hecho de que tu estas a mi lado…"<p>

Me detuve, las lágrimas poco a poco recorrían mis mejillas mojándolas, como cascadas, pero había que seguir:

"Ken creo que ahora entiendo todo perfectamente…Ken yo…"

-¡Freedert!- colapse en llanto, un llanto alegre y a la vez melancólico, debía ser fuerte –Así que eso sientes por mí- me dije recostando mis sienes en la butaca –Yo siento igual Freedert.

***Narrador omnisciente***

Perdido entre sollozos Ken durmió plácidamente, encontrando en sus sueños las palabras redactadas en esa carta, como una imagen fugaz de todo lo que ha vivido con la que seria y será su primer amor…

-Ken yo te amo- se ve como la dulce niña de cabellera azulina sonreía al niño bajito de anteojos de fondo de botella –Te amo mucho nunca me dejes- sonriendo ambos tomándose de las manos. Y entre la realidad y el sueño, el castaño respondía –Yo también te amo Freedert… y nunca te dejare- y una bella sonrisa se esbozó, en el rostro de Kentin…

* * *

><p><strong>FINE (fin en italiano) jeje bueno saludos de parte de tacitus1!<strong>


	5. Cada día una sensación de vacío me llena

**Hola lamento a ver tardado tanto en subir, es qué tengo receso escolar y tenía tarea además de que soy muy floja, demasiado diría yo, pero, no importa, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo , saludos tacitus1!**

* * *

><p>Cada mañana una sensación de vacío me llena, al abrir mis ojos no hayo más que la soledad, y la frialdad de un hogar sin amor. Harto de todo mi espíritu quiere huir, quiere volar cual hoja de otoño en el viento, pero hay cosas que realmente me impiden hacerlo…. Quiero un pequeño cambio en este caos…<p>

*Narra Freedert*

Abro mis parpados veo mi habitación. Hoy me siento más perdida que siempre, ya casi culmina la semana y no he conseguido responder las múltiples preguntas que surcan por mi mente, sé que debería sonreírle a la vida porque puedo vivir un poco más, realmente lo agradezco, pero hoy no es el día de estar feliz. Siempre acostumbrada al gris hospital que no cambiaba en nada, salir al mundo que siempre cambia, encontrar a las personas que cambian, y yo sigo aquí, igual que siempre. Me levanto sin muchas ganas:

-¡Freedert!- Grito alguien allá abajo me asome por la ventana a ver

-¡¿Alexy?! ¡¿Armin?!- grite sorprendida, puesto que siempre nos encontrábamos cerca  
>de su casa, y no íbamos directo al colegio – ¿P-Pero que hacen aquí?<p>

-vinimos por ti- gritan al unísono mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios

-Ahora voy- me apresuro a vestirme sin darme cuenta de que lo que cojo son ropas oscuras, bajo las escaleras –Me voy mama, vinieron por mí- salgo de mi casa y veo a mis dos amigos, pensar que ya tengo amigos provoca una risita tímida y un leve sonrojo en mi ser.

-¡Buenos días Freedert!- dicen en perfecta sincronía

-¡Buenos días chicos!- sonrío levemente, mientras cierro la reja de mi casa, Alexy me mira extrañado.

-¿Y ese atuendo oscurón Freedert? Algo no anda bien ¿verdad?- me miré llevaba unos jeans negros y una sudadera grisácea

-Ah…pues… yo- no me percate, mi inconsciente me estaba jugando sucio

-Te ves bien Freedert- dijo Armin con una sonrisa – ¿Pero qué dices Armin? ese no es el estilo de Freedert- dijo Alexy frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo solo creo que el negro en una chica se ve muy bien- dijo Armin cerrando los ojos –Ahora si me permiten tengo que jugar- saco su Nintendo, comenzó a jugar y a maldecir.  
>Seguimos nuestro camino, Alexy iba "encima" de Armin diciéndole que no debería jugar que en la calle que se podía caer, me aleje un poco, creo yo demasiado, cada paso que<br>daba era como saltar entre las nubes, el viento otoñal resoplaba a través de mis oídos, mis parpados me dejaban soñar, me dejaban volar a un mundo que yo ya eh sentido antes y al que jamás volveré:

-¡FREEDERT! ¡CUIDADOOOOOOOOOOOO!- oí un grito, era Alexy, desperté de mi letargo, ahí venia un coche. Todo paso tan rápido, de pronto me sentí flotando y siendo protegida por unos brazos.

-¡Freedert!- llegaron corriendo Alexy y Armin sumamente preocupados -¿Están bien?- dijo Armin

-S-si Armin- lo vi sonrojada

-Menos mal- dijo el chico que me había rescatado, le mire, su profundo ojos hicieron a mi corazón ceder a un sonrojo que quemaba mi piel – ¿Segura que estas bien?- cuestiono

-Si gracias Kentin- dije queriendo estar otro poco entre sus brazos

-De nada- Armin y Alexy me ayudaron a levantarme, Armin me reprendió

-Freedert si quieres acabar tan pronto en el cementerio deberías primero dar un buen ataque

-Tú no eres quien para decir tal cosa… señor mi Nintendo me guía- espeto Alexy molesto y me miro –No nos preocupes así ¡vale!- Kentin esbozo una sonrisa dulce.

-¿No estamos yendo tarde al colegio?- dijo Armin molesto por que Alexy se metía en sus actividades.

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad!- Tome mis cosas que se hallaban en el suelo y me adelante -¡VAMOS!- sonreí, como si todo se perdiera en el fondo de mi corazón, los tres se acercaron y me siguieron:

-¡Pokemon eres muy hábil!- dijo dándole palmaditas en el hombro a Kentin

-¡No me llames Pokemon!- dijo enfurecido Kentin –eso lo sé- desvió la mirada

-Freedert- susurro Alexy -¿Has oído hablar del efecto mariposa?- me sorprendí bastante por esa pregunta.

-No ¿porque haces esa pregunta?- el me miro, sonrió y observo como Armin y Kentin peleaban

-Pues veras el efecto mariposa sucede cuando la más mínima variación en un caos puede provocar que el sistema evolucione en ciertas formas completamente diferentes… eso ocurrió hace unos instantes… aunque quieras mentir realmente algo te pesa…- me miro de nuevo con una mirada madura y profunda – Algo que va más allá de tu cuerpo… algo que tu sola no puedes controlar- era verdad me sentía mal, desde que lo vi y no me reconoció pero ahora creo que algo ha cambiado, mínimamente pero cambio, tenía a un chico preocupado por mi bienestar emocional

-Entonces ¿qué te ocurre Freedert?- dijo Alexy invitándome a confiar en el

-Perdí al amor de mi vida….y no sé cómo recuperarlo- mire de reojo a Kentin

-Entonces déjame ayudarte… nos hicimos amigos recuerdas… yo realmente quiero ser la fuerza de Freedert… no quiero que pierda tan hermosa sonrisa- Alexy me tomo de la mano -¡Ahora A producir efectos mariposa!- grito alzando nuestras manos al cielo me reí.

-¡Jiglipuff! Ha despertado- dijo en broma Armin.

-¡No deberías ofender a las chicas Armin!- dijeron Kentin y Alexy al unísono se miraron raro, tal vez no había resuelto mis preguntas, pero ahora que conozco a alguien que me apoya, creo que puedo dando pasitos pequeños cambiando el mundo al que he aceptado entrar…. Después de todo solo tenía tres estaciones más….

** 0—0—0—0—0—0 **

Durante el camino al colegio Alexy y yo comenzamos a cuchichear sobre lo que podía hacer para conquistar a Kentin

-Podrías ponerte un lindo vestido y maquillarte solo para impresionarlo cuando se vean claro- dijo Alexy sonriendo, él no se había dado cuenta de que por solo unos milisegundo mire a Kentin, era grato ser ayudada por alguien

-Mmm… podría ser tengo muchos lindos vestido en casa, solo que los utilizo en verano y en primavera- Alexy me miro maravillado

-¿Entonces tu ropa la utilizas por temporada otoño-invierno primavera-verano?

-¡Sí!- me sonroje ¿qué chica hacia eso?, ese habito de ponerme las cosas por temporada se me había quedado porque todas la estaciones las atesoraba, y lo sigo haciendo, solo que en el pasado era distinto, una bata gris que cubría mi cuerpo del cuello a las rodillas, una pantuflas blanquecinas y un chal de tela azul cobalto para salir y no refrescar demasiado mi cuerpo, eso era mi vestimenta durante los últimos nueve años, ya que al año en que lo doctores dijeron que ya no había donadores de corazón, mis padres y los doctores me permitieron utilizar ropa colorida.

-¡Wow! Eres más femenina de lo que creí Freedert – me miro Alexy y con su mano rozo delicadamente mis mejillas y ¡chu!

-¡A-A-Alexy!- grito consternado Armin mire a ver a ambos y Kentin solo miraba perdido a otro lado - ¿P-Pero que estás haciendo?- se acercó furtivo y una personalidad que no sabía que tenía Armin, apareció –Creo que tendré que darte un lección Alexy- dijo tronándose las manos como si lo fuera a golpear

-Espera Armin no le hagas daño a Alexy- grite nerviosa, cerrando los ojos

-¡No te preocupes Freedert estaré bien!- grito porque ya estaban alejándose, Alexy siendo arrastrado por Armin, me había quedado sola… sola… ¡Con Kentin! Al instante me sonroje y lo mire, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando al cielo buscando algo, una respuesta ¿quizá? o un simple milagro, su cuerpo perfectamente moldeado por un intenso esfuerzo y ejercicio, su cabello que gano más brillo que las estrellas en el firmamento, sus ojos tan profundo y perdidos como las selvas tropicales, todo de él era tan hermoso en el parecía un ángel, sentí como de nuevo parecía que mi amor por él era imposible…

Tras un largo rato de silencio por fin pude decir:

-Kentin vamos tarde- su reacción fue inmediata y se acercó a mi caminando

-¿A dónde fue Alexy y Armin?- cuestiono serio y más frio que la tundra

-Se adelantaron- reí al parecer no noto que Alexy me beso, toque mi frente todavía podía sentir la calidez de los labios de Alexy, era sumamente curioso pero mi corazón se agito en ese instante.

-Alexy… no creo que deberías estar tanto tiempo con el- dijo, me había sorprendido

-¡¿P-Por qué dices tal cosa?!

-Porque es la verdad- cerró los ojos y se adelantó ¿qué le ocurría? Primero me salva y luego actúa de esta manera, un largo suspiro salió de mí, tal vez debía darle tiempo al tiempo pero el tiempo no era algo que tenía, mire el brazalete, el brillo era intenso ¿Qué sería de mi después de todo este alboroto? Tenía algo de miedo, mucho miedo, sacudí mi cabeza

-No vienes- Dijo Kentin mirando hacia mí, continúe mi camino, le mire

-Kentin- dije para matar el silencio que nuevamente – ¡Mmh!- gimió Kentin en señal de respuesta

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- no solo hoy si no hace unos días cuando estuve a punto de caer por las escaleras

-¿Te refieres a lo de hace unos minutos?- asentí tranquila

-Por qué… cuando una persona muere… un sentimiento de dolor baña a otras, les impide salir… provocando una muerte lenta y aún más dolorosa que la del otro - su mirada se había oscurecido ¡No Kentin! ¡No! Sin pensarlo tome su mano, poniéndome delante del cerré mis ojos, ambas manos sintieron el calor de el –Tranquilo aquí estoy y jamás me iré- sonreí dulcemente, aquellas palabras el en su momento las recito para mí y como un flash recordé:

-Ken tengo miedo no quiero morir ¡No quiero!- decía llorando, puesto que no podía mantener mi porte de fuerza característica, estábamos ocultos entre los arbustos el pasto mojado y Ken delante de mí, aún recuerdo la manera en como tomo mi mano y la acerco a su pecho, cerrando sus ojos

-Tranquila aquí estoy… y… jamás me iré….jamás lo hare porque te quiero Freedert- es bello recuerdo, no sabía que todavía lo guardaba en mi corazón

-Jamás lo hare… porque te quiero Kentin- mire a Kentin, solté su mano y me di media vuelta, lo había dicho –….Como amigo…. ¡Claro!- termine la frase, no era un total mentira tampoco era una verdad total, era un todo y un nada a la vez.

-¡Gracias!- dijo el, lo mire, el calor de mis mejillas había subido por todo mi rostro al ver tal sonrisa

-Nunca pensé que fueras así de sincera…- se acercó y sacudió mis cabellos –Me agradan las chicas así y más como amigas- una sonrisa marco mi rostro, y comencé a llorar

-¿Por qué lloras?- me tomo de los hombros, mi sueño de tenerte de nuevo como amigo  
>se había hecho realidad Kentin<p>

-Porque por fin puedo ser tu amiga Kentin- un risita salió de el –Vaya que eres sentimental azulita….

Retomamos el camino al colegio, había dado un salto enorme, me había hecho su amiga ahora tenía que reconquistarlo… Llegamos al colegio estaba feliz, Kentin parecía estar igual de pronto:

-Gafotas- dijo una voz en tono arrogante –Pensé que tenías mejores gustos en chicas- me di la vuelta y me halle con una cabellera dorada ondulada y unos ojos miel

-Amber- susurro Kentin. Ella era la que Kentin había besado… Ella era Amber… un escalofrío recorrió mi sistema cuando dijo con una mueca de superioridad:

-Estas perdida novata- dijo Amber con una mueca altanera, ¿pero que estaba diciendo?

-¿Aun no te cansas de hacer miserables a otros cañón?- espeto Kentin en un tono altanero, la ira en los ojos de Amber se hacía notar más, ella me miro y se acercó

-con que esta es la perdedora de la cual todos los chicos del instituto hablan- me escaneo de la cabeza a los pies –Bah demasiado simplona.

-¡¿A quién llamas simplona bruja?! – dije sumamente molesta Kentin me alejo un poco de Amber

-Wuau! la simplona tiene carácter ¡ha!- su rostro se acercó más a mí.

-¡Déjala en paz Cañón!- dijo Kentin molesto –Ven- me dio la vuelta, nos alejamos de Amber, mire de reojo a la rubia su expresión se veía triste y profunda, parecía como si ocultara algo…

-Perdón por causarte problemas- dijo Kentin, íbamos a nuestras respectivas aulas

-No te preocupes… es una nueva experiencia- reí inocentemente –quiero vivir un poco más…-

-Me recuerdas a…

-¡Freedert!- fui abrazada por alguien.

-Alexy- me di la vuelta estaba ahí abrazándome, tenía los ojos lagrimosos -¿Qué te paso?- le di leves palmadita a su azulina celeste cabellera

-Armin me…- se detuvo y me miro –Armin me… ¡QUITO MIS CASCOS!- era eso solo pude reír dulcemente

-Tranquilo ya te los devolverá... ¿Por qué te los quito?

-Porque…- movió sus deditos dubitando de su respuesta

-¡Alexy!- un aura maligna apareció era Armin, parecía molesto

-Me voy hasta luego- y se fue corriendo hacia el jardín, que bien conocía a Armin sabía que él no salía a los lugares abiertos… solo vi como Armin se iba al jardín, tendría otro momento para preguntarle puesto que sonó la campana

-Ven vas a llegar tarde- Kentin tomo mi mano, se sentía tan cálida…

-¡Ha! No pensé que tuviera una clase contigo perdedora- Kentin me había dejado en el aula B, me senté en primera fila y apareció Amber, parecía que no iba a dejar de molestar, era algo sumamente extraño nunca fui acosada por nadie, una sonrisa malévola evoco de su rostro como diciendo: "Vas a sufrir" sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome cada entraña de mi ser.

-Oh vaya Freedert- dijo una aterciopelada voz -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Lysandro- sonreí forzadamente

-Te salvaste solo por esta vez…- susurro Amber, trague saliva, era algo confuso ¿le tenía miedo o le tenía pena?

-Hace tanto que no la veía Freedert- se sentó a mi lado

-Oh! si igual Lysandro- reí – ¿y Castiel?- pregunte curiosa

-No quiso entrar a la Clase del profesor Farres- ¿profesor Farres? Mi cara se tornó inocente, Lysandro rio tapando su boca con su mano en semipuño –Es el profesor de historia… solo nos da lunes y viernes…

-Buenos días mucha…. Waaaa!- solo vi como el profesor Farres se tropezó, me levante a ayudarle

-¿Está bien profesor?- recogí algunos papeles, y Lysandro ayudo al profesor a levantarse

-S-Si gracias muchachos – se levanto era sumamente alto, sus ojos, que estaban ocultos entre dos cristales, eran rosados casi como los de Alexy pero más oscuros –comencemos la clase- Lysandro y yo nos fuimos a sentar.

Al paso de media hora de clase, empecé a escuchar cuchicheos, risitas engreídas, y al poco de eso… me había quedado pasmada me habían arrojado, toque mi cabello, una bolita ensalivada, mire atrás, ahí estaba Amber burlándose de mí, tenía pensado dejarlo así, no quería rebajarme a un nivel tan bajo e infantil como ella, hasta que una tras otra, tras otra de esas bolitas llenaban mi cabello, ¿Cómo en este mundo podían existir personas tan asquerosamente bajas?, me moleste, me levante de mi asiento

-Profesor Farres ¿puedo ir al sanitario?

-Vaya señorita- Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, tenía mis sospechas sobre la actitud de Amber hacia a mí, curiosamente este día en el que me acerque más a Kentin, ella comenzó acosarme, su mirada triste y melancólica…. Ella…era imposible….

Llegue al sanitario de damas, me metí en un W.C, si mis sospechas no eran una falacia ella me seguiría para aclarar cuentas conmigo o preguntarme qué tipo de relación tenía con Kentin, y fue así escuche entrar unos tacones altos

-¡Sal de ahí mosca muerta!- acerté, sin mayor miedo salí del W.C

-¿Que ocurre Amber?- pregunte valientemente, el silencio se apodero del sanitario de damas, la mirada de Amber se hacía feroz, dio alguno pasos para intimidarme, hasta dejarme de espalda a la pared…

-Tú… todo lo que he oído estos últimos días han sido: La chica nueva es muy guapa…  
>La chica nueva sale con los gemelos… La chica nueva fue escoltada por Lysandro y Castiel… La chica nueva fue salvada por… ¡Estoy harta de eso! – Me tomo de mi sudadera y me levanto levemente del suelo -¡Estoy harta de ti escoria!... Estas demasiado cerca de…<p>

-¿De quién?- dije seria mirando sus ojos, como la miel

-De… ¡¿QUE TE IMPORTA?!- me azoto contra la pared, sentí como todo el dolor recorría mi espalda, era bastante fuerte, pero tenía que resistir, debía aclarar esa duda.

-De Kentin ¿cierto?- me soltó y mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar, se había sonrojado, la mire –Es cierto tu… ¡estas enamorada de Kentin!- dije levantándome  
>del suelo, algo adolorida.<p>

-¡CALLATE!- grito ella molesta – ¡ESO NO TE INCUMBE!

-Claro que me incumbe porque él es…- calle no estaba segura si decirlo "mi primer y único amor", no aun no podía confesarle a nadie este pequeño secreto y menos a Amber, solo pude evocar -¡ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE PARA MI!- le grite

-¡Importante a él no le interesan las chicas como tú!

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- mire desafiándola

-¡Porque… el ya no puede amar a nadie!

-¡Eso es mentira! Kentin es una persona amable…

-Vives engañada idiota- espeto altaneramente –Él es un perdedor sin méritos-

-Tú eres la que vive engañada al no aceptar lo que sientes por el… le dices ese tipo de cosas pero vaya que te molesta que este cerca de él acéptalo sientes celos Amber- la mire, estaba temblando

-Cállate- bajo su mirada había dado al punto

-Acepta primero lo que sientes por él y lo hare… no puedes engañar a tu corazón… él es importante para ti- toque su hombro con amabilidad –Amber comprendo lo que sientes- y sumamente molesta alejo mi mano de si

-¡QUE TE CALLES BASTARDA! ¡NO SABES LO QUE SIENTO! ¡NO LO ENTIENDES!- se dio vuelta y tomo una cubeta llena de agua, ¡SPLASH! Me lleno de agua sucia que utilizaban para trapear, luego tomo mis cabellos y por última instancia dijo:

-Eso es para que tengas en mente que si te acercas demasiado a Kentin sufrirás… por mi parte- me soltó, caí en bruces, ella estaba a punto de salir

-¿Crees que no lo hago ya?- con una sorprendente fuerza tome otra cubeta que estaba ahí y…

-¡D-Directora!- había mojado a la directora

-Señorita Freedert… ¡A LA DIRECCION AHORA MISMO!- asentí, había sido una torpe, me fui a la dirección no sin antes escuchar:

-¡Usted igual señorita Amber!

-¡¿Eh?!- Amber se quedó boquiabierta de la sorpresa, pensó que se había librado. Al llegar a la dirección recibí un fuerte regaño:

-Señorita Freedert! Acaba de llegar hace tan solo unos días y ya causa alboroto… yo la tenía en otro contexto- una risita burlona salió de Amber

-Perdedora- susurro

-¡Y usted señorita Amber no se queda atrás como se atreve a molestar a una nueva compañera arrojándole bolitas de papel!

-P-Pero yo- tartamudeo Amber

-¡NADA!- grito la directora –me temo que las tendré que castigarlas… señoritas a partir de la siguiente semana y todo lo que lleva del semestre se harán cargo del invernadero del colegio

-¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!-grito Amber- pero si ese viejo invernadero esta hecho una reverenda porquería nadie lo visita… ¡Me niego!- azoto sus manos en el escritorio de la directora

-¡Señorita Amber!- Un aura malévola salió de la directora diciendo: "No tiene derecho a negarse", Amber por miedo quito sus manos del escritorio

-¡Ahora fuera de mi oficina!- La directora nos hecho

-¡humpf! Mi manicura se hará un desastre…- se giró a verme, parecía a verse relajado un poco hasta que dijo -¡Te odio Freedert!- y ondeando su cabello ondulado se marchó, presentía que no me ayudaría… eso era más que obvio, ahora tendría que hacerme cargo del invernadero yo sola…apartando eso de mis pensamientos, volvió el dolor en mi espalda, y la expresión de Amber, ahora sabía que realmente le gustaba Kentin… ahora la guerra entre nosotras había iniciado…

* * *

><p><strong>Quedaría genial si pongo "-Amber me ayudo a ordenar y limpiar, pero en ese momento se desprendió una viga cayó en su cabeza y murió, me case con kentin y tuvimos muchos kentincitos.<strong>**Y comimos muchas galletas pricipe****" na es broma, aunque lo pensare para el próximo capítulo, jajá bueno estoy un poquitín loca, saludos con sabor a café!**


	6. Evocando recuerdos

**Hola tacitus1 reportándose, jeje bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo ¿6? No lo recuerdo bien, creo que jamás puse esto. ****  
><strong>** Decleimer: Los personaje de la historia no me pertencen, son propiedad de ChinoMiko y **← **beemoov, solo Freedert (sucrette).**

* * *

><p>Cuando el dolor se hace presente en el corazón de las personas, la más mínima muestra de amabilidad puede salvarlo. El recuerdo aún sigue vivo en mi corazón…ella es la que me salvo de caer en la oscuridad llamada dolor…<p>

¿Su nombre? Es un secreto a voces ¿Sus características físicas? Serán un misterio ¿Su corazón? es mío.

_La conocí una mañana tras una guitarra y broto de sus labios aquella tonada como si fuera una maldición ya no pude olvidarla _

La conocí por azares del destino, mientras escapaba de mis acosadores, jóvenes de incalculable fuerza que martirizaban mi ser, tanto físicamente como verbalmente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas pequeño gusano?- gritaban detrás de mí, yo corría con la poca velocidad que mis débiles piernas alcanzaban.

-¡Ya no más deténganse!- seguí corriendo sin percatarme que había una bajada en la cual caí rodando hacia unos arbustos.

-¿Dónde se metió ese cuatro ojos?- escuche que decían iracundos, me había lastimado mi tobillo puesto que la caída había sido bastante fuerte – ¡Auch!- dije casi llorando sin mayor tiempo el dolor se esparció por todo mi cuerpo y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mi

-¿Por qué lloras niño?- una voz ni demasiado fría ni demasiado cálida dijo detrás de mí, voltee a ver, era la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto, claro no más hermosa que mi amada Freedert, cabellera ennegrecida como la noche de un verano interminable, ojos profundo como el mar que parecían haber sufrido lo suficiente pero a la vez evocaban una serenidad inquebrantable, piel tan blanca como la nieve teñida levemente por el carmín de sus mejillas, labios perfectamente delineados por un brillo cegador, simplemente un ángel, quede impactado por tal belleza hasta que ella se levantó, ya que estaba recargada en un árbol

-p-p-porque mi tobillo duele- dije a punto de colapsar de tanto dolor, sin pensarlo tan si quiera unos segundo se acercó a mí, sus delicada manos tocaron mi tobillo –  
>Tranquilo no te hare nada solo veré que tan grave es el daño- comenzó a presionar mi tobillo -¡Ayyyyy!- grite y queriendo volver a llorar<p>

-¿Escuchas eso?- dijo cerrando sus ojos interrumpiendo mi dolor momentáneamente

-N-No- dije nervioso

-Pon más atención por favor- replico con cordialidad y serenidad –Cierra los ojos- y eso hice cerré mis ojos y ahí estaba, el susurro del viento al pasar por los árboles, era tan maravilloso y después de ello

- Remember that pain is not as big as it seems…Remember that beyond the pain there is something called happiness…but more so than that remember your tears can break the most fragile of you… your heart …so do not cry more and let happiness fill you… so do not cry more, so do not cry more… thus allowing your heart heal - mi corazón se precipito, su voz era aun mas hermosa que todo su aspecto físico

-Ya está…- dijo con la misma serenidad, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y lo único que pude decir fue:

-¡G-Gracias!- esa canción fue guardada en mi corazón

_Desde ese día aquella melodía se aferra a mi alma arrancarla resulta imposible pues resuena con la perfección de un recuerdo terrible_

Quien diría que ella se volvería un ser tan preciado para mí. Pasaron los días y mi relación con ella se volvió un poco más profunda, pero a pesar de todo eso ella seguía callando:

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir?- cuestionaba con mucha curiosidad, nos veíamos entre los arbustos donde la sombra del enorme roble nos cubría del calor, ya estaba bien entrado el verano no había cambiado mucho solo me había estirado un poco

-Ya te lo dije… no quieras saber de eso... no lo hagas…no preguntes más-

-p-pero deberías decirlo… somos amigos ¿no?- dije sollozando

-…somos amigos… si Ken… pero a veces los humanos no pueden hablar de su pasado por que quieren olvidarlo…- ella miro momentáneamente el césped humedecido por los aspersores y un largo suspiro evoco de sus labios -…yo estoy aquí para olvidar…aunque eso no sea posible

-N-No digas cosas tan deprimentes… sabes… tal vez no comprenda el dolor de tu pasado… y tal vez no lo entienda nunca… pero debes seguir- sonreí inocentemente ya que recordé todo ese valor que tenía Freedert al afrontar su enfermedad, yo sabía perfectamente que ella lloraba en silencio, yo le prometí que nunca la dejaría, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mi sistema, ya que no sabía si la volvería a ver.

-… eres todo un caso niño...debería hacerte caso…en cierto modo ambos estamos aquí intentando olvidar algo…- mis ojos se iluminaron al verla de esa manera, una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y a la vez una en los míos… ella era más cálida de lo que aparentaba

_No quieras saber de mi vida no me hagas hablar que si vivo es para olvidar._

Drásticamente el tiempo y las estaciones que atesoraba con Freedert, también se volvieron importantes junto a ella

-¡Wow! Es increíble ¿no crees?-

-Si… algo- finalizaba el verano y entraba el otoño, mis cabellos se volvieron acaramelados y largos tanto que me impedían ver por mis gafas, aun seguía siendo acosado, pero cada momento que recordaba a lado de Freedert me permitía seguir y cada encuentro con ella me hacía olvidar todo mi dolor.

-Ken…- dijo ella con serenidad -¿no tenías practica de rifle hoy?- lo había olvidado

-C-Cierto general me va a castigar- dije nervioso dando vueltas en circulo

-Tranquilízate… vamos- me tomo de la muñeca y salimos de entre los arbustos – ¿Q-Que estás haciendo?

-Te llevo a tu práctica, me echare la culpa solo por ti el castigo no será tan malo porque soy una chica- fue así, llegamos con "general" y solo le dijo que tenía que limpiar la botas de los cabos, se marchó rápidamente y entre cuchicheos

-¡Ha! al nerdazo lo defiende una chica…

-pero no cualquier chica… la hija adoptada del comandante White- era molesto seguir siendo molestado por ellos aunque fuera a voces, tenía que volverme fuerte ya que también la molestarían a ella por estar conmigo. Al terminar la práctica me dispuse a ir al gimnasio de pesas para comenzar a tonificar mejor mi cuerpo, ya que a pesar de ser entrenado por mi padre diariamente, mi cuerpo seguía siendo lánguido pero más resistente. Llegue no tenía idea de cómo se utilizaba cada cosa, comencé a alzar pesas a lo torpe

-Ken ¿Qué estás haciendo?- una cabellera negra salió de entre el enrejado de los vestidores

-¡A-Ah! Yo… - tire la pesa que sostenía cayo en el piso, por suerte no me lastime

-Eres torpe niño… quieres volverte más fuerte ¿verdad?- salió de ahí y se acercó a mi

-Es que no quiero ser molestado nunca más… por esa y otras razones estoy aquí – dije cerrando los ojos, esperando un risa burlona de parte de ella, cosa que nunca llego ella conocía poco de mi pero sabía que era fuerte.

-Sabes Ken… la fuerza no proviene de los músculos o de la resistencia que tengas… proviene de- se acercó a mí y con su dedo índice toco mi pecho –de tu corazón… tú tienes esa fuerza envidiable… tú tienes el corazón más grande y hermoso de todos Ken… las cosas se darán por si solas… yo lo se…pero si quieres experimentar permíteme ayudarte- y así fue, todo lo que resto del otoño, fui exhaustivamente entrenado por ella y por mi padre, me sentía completamente realizado.

-¿Estás seguro Ken?- dijo ella

-Si hazlo córtalo que ya no veo ni mi nariz- estábamos en mi butaca, el cabello que alguna vez fue recortado por mi madre iba a ser recortado por ella, empezaba el invierno y con ello la noticia más dolorosa

-Está bien… no prometo nada- recorto mi cabellera, el caramelo caía delante de mis ojos podía ver a la perfección –Estas listo- me mire en un pequeño pedazo de vidrio que ella trajo –Te ves bien Kentin-

-¡Wow!- No podía creerlo –Tienes razón- la mire ahora podía ver mejor su bello y fino rostro, quede perdidamente mirándola hasta que:

-¡CABOS!-mi padre apareció

-¡General!- me levante de la butaca, ella solo oculto las tijeras

-¡DESCANSEN!- eso hicimos, "general" se acercó a ella –Señorita White el comandante la busca- le susurro al odio, ella tranquilamente asintió y salió de ahí

-¡Cabo te prohíbo que te acerques a esa jovencita!- dijo con voz gruesa y acosadora característico de el

-¿Por qué? También hiciste lo mismo cuando estaba con Freedert- había replicado molesto, porque era verdad, el múltiples veces quiso que me alejara de Freedert que solo la tratara con indiferencia, al principio lo hice pero no se notaba tanto, pero luego caí perdidamente enamorado de Freedert

-¡Por que las mujeres hacen débiles a los hombres!-

-¡Vaya tontería esa!- dije sarcástico me tenía harto su porte de "soy un hombre y merezco respeto" –Tu nunca dijiste nada cuando mi madre seguía aquí ¿Cierto?- titubeo por un momento

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… ¡NO METAS A TU DIFUNTA MADRE EN ESTO!- me abofeteo -¡DE 100 VUELTAS POR TODO EL COLEGIO CABO!- era increíblemente irrazonable, solo salí de ahí.

El invierno pasó y con ello mi melancolía crecía.

-¿Cómo estarán? –dije para mis adentros mientras veía el techo había descansado un poco.

-¿Quiénes Kentin?- apareció ella

-Ah! ¿Qué haces aquí? no puedes entrar-

-Ya lo hice niño, últimamente no me has ido a ver y me pregunte las razones de tal situación- era verdad desde que mi padre me abofeteo, me obligo a estar todo el tiempo en un entrenamiento aún más riguroso que el anterior, no había tenido tiempo de verle

-Simplemente no quería…sabes detesto el invierno es la peor estación de año- dije sin pensar, porque era cierto, en invierno hace diez años mi madre falleció, hace diez años nos trasladamos de ciudad puesto que "general" no toleraba el hecho de vivir en un lugar donde la persona que amo ya no se hallaba.

-…ya veo niño…a mi cada estación me pone nostálgica…pero más invierno…cuando era más joven perdí a mi padres…por estas épocas tenía que mendigar para sobrevivir…-su mirada se volvió nostálgica, ambos éramos seres que había encontrado el dolor desde pequeños por las viles jugarretas del destino, tome su mano y recite las mismas dulces palabras que una vez le recite a Freedert

-Tranquila yo estoy aquí…no me alejare de ti- en sus ojos profundos como el mar, por primera vez pude ver como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas teñidas de carmín, nos miramos uno al otro y nuestro dedos se entrelazaron, acercando poco a poco nuestros rostros, cerramos los ojos y nos besamos delicadamente, todas mis emociones por ella habían florecido aquel día…

Aun me seguía el recuerdo de mi primer amor Freedert, iniciaba el otoño y la noticia que cambio todo mi mundo, llego

-Kentin…- dijo "general" –tenemos que hablar- estábamos en pleno entrenamiento y me acerque a él, para mí sorpresa agacho el rostro y me entrego un escrito, lo leí -¡I-Imposible!- dije tapándome la boca, la carta era un aviso de los padres de Freedert diciendo:

_"Estimado Kentin: Con el dolor que no trae escribir este comunicado te informamos que nuestra hija Freedert ha…"_

-No…no…- dije soltando la carta

-Cabo contrólese, un hombre no debe llorar

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso aun?... ¡A la mierda con tu estúpida masculinidad!- Salí corriendo de ahí. La promesa que nos hicimos, la promesa que quedo en el aire.

Volvernos a ver, jamás se haría realidad. Todo absolutamente todo se fragmentaba delante de mí, el dolor era insoportable, sentía culpabilidad, sentía que el mundo en el que tenía fe se quebraba como un espejo al caer:

-¡FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEDEEEEEEEEEERT!- mi grito atravesó el campo -¡¿Por qué?!- caí golpeando el suelo -¡Freedert!- dije llorando, me quite las gafas que se empañaron por tantas lagrimas -¡Maldita seas! ¡MALDITA SEAS MUNDO!- azote mis anteojos contra el suelo. Ken ese día había muerto, ahora era Kentin.

-Ken- apareció detrás de mí, aún estaba en el suelo sufriendo, con la mano ensangrentada, pero el dolor no era comparado con lo que sentía en el corazón –Tranquilo…Ken…nunca te dejare solo…- solo sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío, me abrazaba, tome su mano y solo pude decir:

-Gracias Karolyne…-

Desde ese momento yo Kentin había entendido lo que es el dolor…

*Narrador omnisciente*

Al pasar del tiempo las heridas profundas no cicatrizan. Dos corazones unidos por el dolor se encontraron. Uno más deseo más tiempo… para vivir, la historia ya la conocen a la perfección, las cosas comenzaran a moverse, encajando poco a poco como los engranajes de un reloj, el otoño da su pauta inicial dando así la llegada de un final inesperado…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin <strong>

**Creo que nunca he agradecidos sus Reviews así de ahora en adelante lo hare.**

**isa96magica : gracias por tus Reviews reamente me levantan el autoestima para seguir escribiendo, me pareces un escritora genial, amo tus historias y me volví fan de "Quien en verdad soy", "La hija de cupido" y de "El ángel de la muerte" y ahora estoy leyendo "Un gran secreto", y me alegra de que te guste mi fic ****J****! Saludos!**

**Katherin023: me pone feliz que a ti te guste mi historia, luego si quieres te contare la historia de mi seudónimo jeje **

**PD: quería preguntarles si quisieran una maratón de 4 capitulo, sería que subiría 4 capítulo en un día, no sé si ustedes quieren, claro..**


	7. Días que pasan (Maratón 1 de 4)

**Hola, lo prometido es deuda así que aquí está el comienzo de la maratón, ¡QUE EMPIEZE!**

**Decleimer: Los personaje de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChinoMiko y beemoov, solo me pertenece Freedert (sucrette).**

**MARATÓN 1/4**

* * *

><p>*narra Freedert*<p>

El fin de semana había pasado, siendo desperdiciado por un sentimiento abrumador, entre mis sabanas blanquecinas, dormí en posición fetal todo el fin de semana, hoy la luz del sol atravesaba mis cortinas, en pequeños destellos que iluminaban mi rostro.

-Freedert, amor, ya es hora de despertar- entro mi madre a la habitación

-si ya voy- dije resignada, me levante, yendo al sanitario, me mire, mi cabello revuelto, mis ojos ojerosos y la cereza del pastel depresivo, mi expresión triste; no daba más que lastima, suspire lavándome el rostro. Había regresado a casa sola, llena de un sentimiento extraño.

Hoy tendría que cuidar del invernadero, realmente no sentía ningún ánimo. Salí de casa sin detenerme a absolutamente nada, perdida en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos ambiguos

-¿Free...dert…?- una mano toco mi hombro devolviéndome a la realidad, di un leve salto y mire a ver quién había tocado mi hombro

-¡L-Lysandro!- dije sumamente sorprendida –Me asustaste

-Eso note- replico –pareces perdida o más bien preocupada, se puede saber ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-¡ah!..-guarde silencio y mire al cielo –No lo sé… ¿alguna vez has sentido como una fuerte opresión en el corazón pero que no es por una enfermedad cardiaca si no algo ambiguo?- dije tocando con la palma de mis manos mi pecho

-Sí… lo he sentido un sinfín de veces…-al instante de haber declarado tal cosa se sonrojo -B-Bueno no es como si yo viviera con tan sentimiento non grato- al verle sonrojado y titubeando, sonreí

-Está bien Lysandro, no te preocupes, creo que todos en este mundo hemos tenido sentimientos non gratos- incline levemente la cabeza

-Tiene razón señorita Freedert…- se puso serio a pensar –creo que olvido algo, pero no recuerdo que es…

-¿Tal vez ir al colegio?- dije inteligentemente

-Eso…es… ¿señorita Freedert me permite escotarle hasta el colegio?

-Jaja Claro Lysandro será un placer tener a tan educado acompañante- sonreí inocentemente

-El placer será mío…- caminamos en silencio Lysandro parecía perdido en sus pensamientos admirando todo su alrededor, tomando en su mirar cada pequeño detalle como si escribiese mentalmente bellos versos.

-Lysandro…- la curiosidad gano y el despertó de su letargo mirándome –por curiosidad ¿tu escribes poesía?- había sido amable hace algunos días pero debía admitir que no le conocía muy bien y por la manera en que cada momento era tomado por él se me figuró eso

-La curiosidad es un defecto muy feo…- como un clavo penetro en mi alma, las palabras que hacían contradicción en el –Pero dado que eres tu responderé… si escribo poesía y alguna canciones en conjunto a Castiel- me sorprendí Lysandro era tan espectacular

-Increíble Lysandro y ¿Qué tipo de música escribes?- dije emocionada, porque aparte de amar las estaciones amaba la poesía y la música.

-P-Pues del tipo….-se sonrojo –A-Ardiente- desvió la mirada, estaba avergonzado pero con la mirada más firme y hermosa que había visto, me sonroje

-¿Puedo escuchar una algún día?

-No…- di un salto, Lysandro se recompuso mirándome –Gracias por preocuparte- Lysandro era tan misterioso y hermoso como una acedera, lo mire por un rato, mi vista siguió de frente.

-Ah! Freedert- dijo Lysandro preocupado

-¿Qué ocurre Lysandro?- dije sorprendida

-Quisiera pedirle disculpas- bajo su mirar

-Disculpas ¿Por qué?- espete confundida

-Porque por mi te castigaron- ahora estaba más confundida -¿Q-Que dices no es tu…. ¿Cómo te enteraste?- lo mire

-Toda la escuela lo sabe…- desvié la mirada, sonrojada –Pero como buen caballero acepto que fue un error ir de entrometido en asuntos que no me convenían, con la señora directora… realmente lo siento no sé cómo remediar tal atrocidad- dijo lamentándose, solo pude sonreír –Esta bien, no tienes por qué pedir disculpas, gracias a ti Amber también recibió un castigo.

Todo lo que resto del camino, conocí un poco mejor a Lysandro, él era increíble… él era como una flor… ¡ja! Una flor cuya fragancia no apartarías y buscarías hasta el fin con tal de sentir esa paz, que Lysandro me proporcionaba sin darse cuenta, pero no como algo pasional, ¿era mi caso? No lo creo mi corazón estaba inundada de la fragancia de otra flor.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que los sentimientos humanos pueden cambiar….  
>Las horas pasaron volando y por fin había llegado el momento del castigo, tenía que ir al invernadero, salí del aula encontrándome con<p>

-¡Alexy, Armin!- Grite emocionada, no los había visto

-Anda Freedert- dijeron ambos sonriendo

-¿Qué les ocurrió? No me acompañaron a casa- dije bajando mi cabeza, ambos se miraron de manera complicita

-Es que… ¿le cuento Armin?...- Alexy miro a Armin –Yo creo para que no se deprima, porque parece estarlo, parece un zombi de Resident Evil

-¡Armin!...no digas cosas tan crueles…-lo miro feo Alexy y me miro –Pues veras después de encontrarte en el pasillo, Armin me atrapo y luego me encerró en la bodega del conserje como venganza

-No me hubiera vengado si no hubieras hurtado mi PSP y be…- se calló sonrojándose al instante, ¿Be? ¿Qué quiso decir Armin? Me cuestione, al poco tiempo Alexy agrego haciendo pucheros

-Eso no es mi culpa Armin… Celoso- susurro Alexy y continuo -luego de eso Armin se puso a jugar PSP escuchando con mis cascos, quedándose dormido atrancando la puerta…- miro de nuevo feo a Armin el cual solo respondió con una sonrisa de: "no me arrepiento de nada"

-¡Ah! fue eso- dije aliviada

-¡Lo sentimos Freedert!- dijeron ambos al unísono, reí por tal sincronía

-Te dejamos un día sola e intentas deshacerte de Koopa- dijo Armin sonriendo curiosamente

-Si fue un desliz- dije bajando la cabeza- pero no hay problema siempre he disfrutado el trabajo en invernadero mi madre tenía uno, pero lo destruyo por…  
>ciertas situaciones, pero nunca lo tuve como castigo<p>

-¡Wow! Eres tan fuerte Freedert cualquier chica se derrumbaría o estaría quejándose de que odia las flores porque le hará daño a su uñas y a su piel- sonrió  
>Alexy<p>

-¡G-Gracias!- me sonroje y recordé que tenía que ir al invernadero- Me voy chicos  
>tengo que ir a trabajar en el invernadero<p>

-¡Claro cuídate y no te sobre esfuerces!- grito Alexy despidiéndose con un mirar preocupado, corrí hacia el jardín donde mi cuerpo se llenó de un fuerte calor pasional… -¡Hermoso! ... ¿Castigo? no era la entrada al paraíso.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin 14 **

**isa96magica: Amo el suspenso, por eso lo deje en esa parte, soy muy malota muajaja, (Además estoy loca XD). A lo largo de los capítulos lo sabrás, y aquí te traigo la maratón.**

**Saludos: Tacitus1 sobre un ponicornio verde!**

**Katherin023: Gracias! Y luego te contare la historia solo espérame **


	8. Entre flores y recuerdos(Maratón 2 de 4)

**Hola (otra vez XD) aquí os traigo 2 capítulo de mi ****sensual**** maratón jeje!**

**Decleimer: Los personaje de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChinoMiko y beemoov, solo me pertenece Freedert (Sucrette).**

**MARATÓN 2/4**

* * *

><p>-Hermoso- dije tapándome la boca al instante, puesto que había divisado a Kentin delante de mí, su bello cuerpo estaba siendo marcado por el esfuerzo físico que realizaba, se encontraba levantando algunos leños, imagino que para llevarlos atrás del invernadero, pero la manera, la forma y el atuendo hacia que él se viera sumamente guapo provocando un calor pasional, que al parecer no fui la única que lo sintió:<p>

-Increíble- dijo como un susurro, era Amber, la mire de reojo, sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín pero no se notaba tanto puesto que su piel era como caramelo quemado.

-buenas tardes Amber- lo dije porque ella todavía no me notaba o eso parecía, al verme su expresión dulcificada por la presencia de Kentin se borró –No voy a perder niñata- solo pude barrer los ojos

-no estoy aquí para competir- era parte verdad parte mentira puesto que mis deseos ocultos querían estar al lado de Kentin –Pero si así lo deseas que gane la mejor- respondí altanera y sarcástica. Nos miramos con desprecio, a los pocos minutos Kentin apareció:

-Entonces…-nos dijo a ambas, puesto que estábamos en riña de miradas, lo miramos ipso facto, un leve suspiro salió de el –Bueno, como sabrán por órdenes de la directora me ayudaran a el mantenimiento del invernadero- dijo tocando su nuca, el sudor recorría su cuello, cayendo a su camisa humedecida por el mismo sudor, sus cabello caramelo brillaba tan hermosamente que creí que desfallecería de tanta sensualidad, puesto que estaba sin su típica camisa blanca.

-Entonces gafotas ¿qué debemos hacer?…más vale que sea rápido porque tengo que salir con Charlotte y Li al centro comercial- Dijo Amber intentando ocultar su sonrojo

-Es lo que más deseo, que termine rápido "cañón" tengo una vida social que mantener- dijo Kentin mirando seriamente a Amber como diciéndole: "vete si lo deseas"

-¡Ha! ¿Tú tienes vida social? Vaya broma tan mala- dijo sarcástica Amber

-Aunque lo dudes Cañón si la tengo- espeto molesto Kentin, por mi parte me aleje de ellos porque si seguía ahí no disfrutaría del invernadero, siempre eh amado los invernaderos porque son estructuras que detienen el tiempo ahí siempre es primavera, entre al invernadero llevándome un enorme sorpresa, todas las macetas se hallaban arrinconadas en una esquina, algunas estaban rotas apiladas, había abono por todas partes, el cual estaba húmedo, las flores estaban aún en sus bolsas y las raíces crecían desmesuradamente, un verdadero desastre, pero no importaba después de todo tenía todo un semestre para arreglar el invernadero

-No te metas en mi camino gafotas

-¡Ha! Yo no me meto en tu camino cañón

-Va a ser un largo semestre- dije al escuchar su discusión dándome cuenta de que no deberías juntar a esos dos solo pude suspirar, levante las mangas de mi sudadera y comencé a recoger los pedazos rotos de macetas, en eso ambos entraron

-Ahora por favor podrías comenzar a limpiar el invernadero después de todo es parte de tu castigo- dijo Kentin tapándose los ojos

-No tienes por qué gritarme- Amber aniño su voz

-eso solo funciona con tus padres… por favor cañón haz caso y comienza trabajar- y así fue comenzamos a limpiar el sitio, pues pareciese que yo estaba por demás porque Kentin no paraba de gritarle a Amber. Pero por lo que vi Amber disfrutaba que yo fuera ignorada ¡Arpía!

Después de casi más de tres horas de trabajo duro, la noche naufragaba tiñendo con hermosos matices rosados, naranjas e inclusive violetas el firmamento difuminando las nubes que parecían algodón de azúcar.

-¡Puf! ¿Ya me puedo ir gafotas? no tolero estar más aquí…- dijo Amber refunfuñando

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo Kentin sumamente cansado

-Está bien- dio un salto ya que como princesa estaba sentada encima de una de las mesas donde se ponían las macetas, salió de ahí y sonrió alegre parecía adorar hacerle la vida imposible a Kentin. El silencio inundo el invernadero que había quedado un poco más presentable.

Kentin se estiro, luego sentí su mirada sobre mí, la sensación más rara recorrió mi columna, así que muy discretamente le mire, él estaba recargado en la mesa que se hallaba centrada en el invernadero. Su mirada se volvió aún más fija e incluso atractiva me sonroje al ver esas esmeraldas viéndome así.

-¿Por qué no te has ido a casa?- dijo desviando la mirada a su alrededor

-¿Eh? Porque me encantan las flores cada una tiene un significado especial y porque este invernadero es, quitando escombros, barriendo y limpiando, hermoso

-¡Pff!- hizo una mueca muy linda, comenzó a reír, su risa era tan hermosa y a la vez tan varonil, él era tan genial estaba profundamente enamorada de él, mi rostro se tiño de carmín de nuevo y me acerque a las flores para verlas seguía insistiendo que son hermosas, toque los delicados pétalos de una rosa roja

-Que hermosa- hice a un lado un mechón de mi cabello y me agache a oler la flor cuyo significado es el más hermoso para mí: AMOR

-Si es realmente hermosa- dijo Kentin a mi lado –Sabes cuando era más joven- rio para si- yo siempre le regalaba flores a alguien importante para mi…- ya se ha cuales ramos se refería siempre eran distintos pero con el mismo significado recuerdo que un día antes de marcharse me llevo un ramillete de tomillo, reí par mi – de hecho ahora recuerdo que una vez torpemente le regale un ramillete de tomillo… que torpe ¿verdad?-

-No lo creo el tomillo en idioma de las flores quiere decir: "amor duradero" o "nunca te olvidare"- reí con cierto dolor, esos eran sus sentimientos hacia mí, las azaleas que llevaba cuando me sentía fatal como queriendo decir: "Mi corazón está feliz de verte de nuevo", las camelias, las prímulas cuando por primera vez nos hicimos cercanos diciéndome: "eres mi primer amor", Las violetas y otras flores que llenaban de color mi corazón. Se sonrojo ante mi respuesta.

-es verdad…ni siquiera sé por qué te lo mencione… pero es que…tú me recuerdas a…- se acercó tomando con delicadeza mi mejilla acorralándome contra la mesa, mi respiración se volvió agitada estaba demasiado cerca de mí.

-K-Kentin- hice para atrás mi mano y por accidente tire una maceta, el en ipso facto reacciono al vernos en tal posición se alejó sumamente sonrojado

-L-Lo siento no era mi intención

-jeje no te preocupes- lo mire triste y a la ves feliz por que evocaba esos sentimientos

-Está bien- miro al cielo que se veía por la puerta del invernadero –Ya anocheció deberías irte casa la calle no es muy segura a estas horas… o espera un poco y te acompaño- asentí contenta, mientras él iba dejar todo yo recogí un delicado geranio que estaba en el suelo, le mire sus hermosos pétalos ondeados y su color carne me llenaban de lo que sentía:

-¡Ya está!- apareció el di un salto y solo escondí el geranio

-S-Si vamos- Salimos de ahí y el viento soplaba demasiado fuerte, me abrace a mí misma para no sentir tanto frio

-Ten úsalo- me dio su chaqueta verde caqui con forro de tela borrega

-G-Gracias- dije sonrojada poniéndome la chaqueta, metí mis manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta. Caminamos por mucho rato sin decir nada, el silencio era tan hermoso estando a su lado de esta manera

-El otoño es hermoso ¿no crees?- dije inspirada y grácilmente, él se sorprendió

-Creo… las estaciones no me agradan tanto… un cambio sin fin que solo hace el tiempo más efímero- dijo cerrando los ojos

-Pero que dices la estaciones son lo más hermoso del universo, llenas de colores diversos, sentimientos igualmente diversos, algunos te llenan de esperanza, otros te llenan de dolor y otros te llenan de la calidez de lo que se conoce por amor… por eso son lo más hermoso porque cada sentimiento encontrado, cada recuerdo hace que el corazón y todo tú se fortalezca en gran medida… al menos eso representan para mi aparte de que son un chance más de vivir…- dije feliz y apenada nunca creí que a Kentin le diría tales palabras, me ruborice y con la mano izquierda acomode mi flequillo

-Entonces… ¿por eso llevas ese curioso brazalete?- dijo mirándome fijo señalando el brazalete de "mi tiempo", el brazalete de mis deseos egoístas hacia él.

-Si algo así… podría tan solo decir que representa los pocos minutos de vida que le restan a mi mundo…- sonreí

-No deberías preocuparte por el tiempo, lo que pase pasara…- sonrió permitiéndome sentir la calidez que creí perder…

-Gracias no vienes- dije llegando a la esquina donde vivíamos

-No tengo cosas que hacer perdona por no acompañarte hasta tu casa- dijo ruborizado

-No te preocupes… ¡ah! Toma tu chaqueta- se la di

-¿Segura?- asentí y me aleje de el

*Narrador omnisciente*

La ligera distancia que marcaban los pasos de Freedert se harían más grandes o tal vez más pequeños, ella no lo sabe pero su primer amor ya tiene a otro amor, el otoño corre velozmente, los pequeños sentimientos están marcando los corazones de los que conoce, incertidumbre, dolor, alegría todos se acumularan en una noticia que marcara a cada uno de ellos…

Al meter sus manos en los bolsillos Kentin hallo la flor que quería decir: "Me alegro estar cerca de ti" el joven no entendió el mensaje en ese instante... Las flores variedad y belleza, representan mensajes ocultos del corazón…

Corre, corazón, corre y deja que los sentimientos fluyan con naturalidad…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin 24**

**Wii! Vamos por la mitad de la maratón.**

**PD: ¿vieron animes? Yo si varios ¿Y qué animes vieron?**


	9. Amores no correspondido (Maratón 3 de 4)

**Decleimer: Los personaje de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChinoMiko y beemoov, solo me pertenece Freedert (Sucrette).**

**MARATÓN 3/4**

* * *

><p>-E-Esto es algo que no me esperaba- me dije a mi misma mientras Alexy me abrazaba debajo del escritorio del aula A.<p>

-¿A-Alexy? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dije nerviosa y sonrojada

-Solo…calla y quédate un poco más así- dijo aferrándose más a mi

-A-Alexy- dije cerrando los ojos.

La noche anterior no había dormido precisamente bien, ya que mi mente se perdía en recuerdos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, y nuevos recuerdos tan hermosos algunos y dolorosos otros. No pude parar de pensar, también, en como hubiera sido si no se hubiera ido, ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Acaso habría pedido aquel deseo egoísta?, realmente a la conclusión que llegue es que lo hubiera herido más de lo que hubiera pensado, y a mi mente llego un posible final a nuestra idílica y a la vez prosaica relación amorosa.

Yo en cama mientras las pocas cargas de oxigeno llegaban a mi cuerpo, tu a mi lado tomando mi mano temblorosamente, dulces palabras que cortaban como cuchillos al filo de la hoja, silencios agradables, miradas dolorosas, todo absolutamente todo, cada pequeño detalle de nuestro final. No tolere esa imagen y en silencio llore.

Ahora amanecía e iba tarde al colegio. Llegue como polvo estelar que atraviesa la inmensidad del espacio a mi clase de química, al parecer teníamos practica así que el profesor noto que llegue tarde

-Señorita Freedert ¡llega tarde!- di un salto, ya que como Armin decía "estaba en modo ninja", el profesor se acercó molesto –Vaya a buscar un equipo- solo pude asentir, en esa clase estaba sola no estaba ni Armin, ni Alexy ni Lysandro, todos estaban completos. Solo pude notar a una chica en silencio que parecía perdida en su imaginación, su cabello morado su mirar de color gris, porte delicado y hermoso como una violeta, un hermoso vestido gris con encajes de morados y escote no tan pronunciado, evocaba un halo de paz y amabilidad, incluso inocencia al parecer estaba sola así que tome algo de valor y me acerque a la chica

-¡Hola!- dije sonrojada y con una enorme sonrisa, ella dio un pequeño salto en el banco

-H-Hola – se apeno

-Este ya no quedan equipos entonces me preguntaba si ¿podía sentarme contigo para hacer el experimento?

-C-Claro- sonrío dulcemente, me senté a su lado y comenzamos a realizar la práctica, comenzamos a platicar entre susurros

-Que hermoso nombre tienes Violeta- sonreí mientras tomaba erróneamente nitrato de amonio agregándolo torpemente a una sustancia que no recuerdo su nombre.

-G-Gracias el tuyo también es lindo Freedert- rio para sí

-¡JOVENCITAS!-grito el profesor ya que nuestra reacción ¡BOOMM!

*Narra Kentin*

Estaba en plena clase de matemáticas, era sumamente aburrida solo podía ver por la ventana las hojas que caían una a una de la rama de los árboles. Ahora que lo pienso Freedert, tenía sentimientos parecidos a los de la chica de cabellera azulina, y llego a mí como brisa que refresca el rostro un pequeño fragmento de mis recuerdos infantiles e inocentes.

-Increíble-Decía manteniendo mi vista al firmamento estrellado de verano, es fue la primera vez que había visto una lluvia de estrellas tan magnifica, a lado de la persona que más ame en el mundo, de pronto ella cayo en bruces

-F-Freedert ¿estás bien?- dije intentando ayudarla e insistiendo en que nos fuéramos de ahí, a lo cual ella se negó con un rotundo

-¡NO! ¡Quiero ver las estrellas!...mama dijo que regresaría a ese feo hospital gris- sus palabras de dolor llegaron a mi así que tome su intentado tranquilizarla, sintiendo su calor y de pronto haces de luz comenzaron a caer del cielo, recuerdo que antes de que mi madre ya no estuviera en este mundo me dijo que las estrellas eran hadas que podían cumplir cualquier deseo que quisiera y que ella cuando llegara su fin se volvería un hada de ese tipo para cuidarme por siempre, vaya falacia mi deseo jamás se hizo realidad y jamás lo hará, después de todo ella no está más aquí aunque podría, era imposible. En ese instante de incertidumbre recordé el geranio carne que estaba en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta recordando lo poco que sabía del significado de las flores:

-¿Qué quiso decir… con eso…?- susurre, sonrojándome levemente, de pronto se escuchó un ¡BOOMM! Sacándome asi de mis pensamientos. La explosión fue bastante ruidosa, Armin y Alexy palidecieron al escuchar eso pero que ¿había pasado?

-P-Profesor permítanos ir a ver qué ocurre- dijo Alexy más pálido de lo normal, de pronto sonó la alarma contraincendios

-¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!- grito el profesor, y todos salimos, rápidamente con la mirada divise que Armin y Alexy corrían al laboratorio de química, no lo controle y me fui tras ellos

Al llegar una escena catastrófica se presentó ante nosotros…

*Narra Freedert*

Quede en shock había hecho estallar el reactivo, con todo y laboratorio la alarma contra incendios se encendió porque el profesor lo apretó por accidente al tropezarse. Ahora estaba a lado de Violeta viendo como todos los otros alumnos venían a ver que ocurrió

-Lo siento tanto Violeta yo no quería hacer esto…- baje la mirada

-N-No te preocupes creo que a todos nos pasa

- si a todos nos pasa que hacemos estallar los laboratorios y dejamos inconscientes a los profesores- dije para mí, estaba sumamente apenada, pero nadie parecía molesto todos parecían reírse de como el profesor callo y se desmayó, le miraba agradada

-¡FREEDERT!-oí un par de gritos, eran Armin y Alexy

-¡Chicos!- me acerque y vi a Kentin oculto detrás de la puerta del laboratorio

-¡¿estás bien?!- dijo Alexy

-Si Alexy solo cometí un pequeño error en el soluto que agregue al reactivo- este me abrazo fuerte

-¿y cómo estas tu Violeta?- titubeo un poco Alexy, por extraño que parezca sentí que Alexy no era Alexy, mientras divise a Armin quien desvió la mirada como decepcionado. Era sumamente extraño, más bien ellos actuaban extraño.  
>-B-Bien- dijo Violeta bajando la mirada, y como si fuera a desbordarse en lágrimas, salió corriendo de ahí<p>

-¡VIOLETA!- grite intentando alcanzarla pero alguien me halo del brazo, era Armin quien me miro dolido, mi corazón di un vuelco esa expresión jamás la había visto, pero Violeta necesitaba de mi así que logre soltarme de Armin y salí corriendo -¡Violeta!- corrí detrás de ella y solo note como sus lágrimas caían una a una, estira mi mano para alcanzarla -¡Te tengo!- la tome de la muñeca -¿Qué ocurrió ahí Violeta?- y entre sollozos ella pudo responderme incoherentemente

-¡A UN AMO A ARMIN!- Ese nombre me saco de mis casillas, -¿A-Armin?- dije sorprendida, ella solo asintió

-Disculpa Freedert tengo que salir de aquí tengo que tranquilizarme- dijo poniendo su mano en sus labios para no seguir llorando, pobre Violeta, pero ¿Cómo es que…Armin? Más bien ella ¿tuvo algo con él? –Me voy….-dijo

-Espe…- cuando mire ya se había ido, camine y de pronto

-¡se solicita la presencia de la señorita Freedert! ¡AHORA! - ya lo veía venir, me fui a la dirección donde la directora me reprendió severamente. Cosa que no importo puesto que mi mente divago hacia mundos siderales, y tampoco importo por que no fui castigada…

El repicar de las campanas indicaba la siguiente hora. No había prestado atención a nada de la explicación del profesor, me sentí tan perdida, perdida en mi propio laberinto de rosas, salí y sorpresivamente vi al fondo a los gemelos corrí hacia ellos, pero los perdí de vista porque Castiel se puso en mi camino, choque con su amplio pecho

-Ten más cuidado….- me miro y solo sonrió burlonamente – ¿Que se siente saber que eres la chica más torpe de todo el colegio?- comenzó a carcajearse –Conozco a chicas tontas pero tu rebasas esa expectativa- dijo cínicamente, lo cual me hizo estallar, mis emociones estaban al borde casi derramándose pero debía ser más inteligente que este sobrevalorado sujeto

-¡Ah! Lamento ser tan torpe ¡puf! hacer estallar un laboratorio no es algo de todos los días pero por lo que puedo notar eso te atrae de mi- sonreí soberbiamente, el callo y se sonrojo, lo cual me sorprendió

-Eres demasiado…para mi…- dijo como susurro alejándose de mi ¿Qué fue eso? Negué con la cabeza y mire a ver como se alejaba, seguí mi camino hasta dar con el aula B ahí estaban Alexy y Armin. Sentí el penetrante silencio e inconscientemente me oculte, tomando mi muñeca

Armin se hallaba jugando en su PSP y Alexy solo miraba por la ventana, parecían perdidos

*Narra Armin*

Estábamos en el aula B, el silencio nos rodeaba, Violeta la chica que me partió el corazón, la chica que pensé jamás volver a amar, se hizo presente frente a mi… no puedo olvidarla, no puedo olvidar su fragancia, ni sus labios al roce de los míos, ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO LA PUEDO OLVIDAR! Pero ahora era diferente… ahora había otro sentimiento por otra persona

-Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo Alexy seriamente

-¿Hacer que?- respondí poniéndole pausa a mi juego, mirando a mi gemelo con dolor

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero…a Violeta… por si no lo notaste aun te quiere… ¿no viste su expresión cuando llegamos al laboratorio? - ¿Qué insinuabas? Claro que note como levemente el rubor subió a sus mejillas, y que miraba fijamente, como te atreves a preguntar si lo note

-Claro que lo hice…- calle, Alexy dejo de mirar por la ventana y dio la vuelta

-¿Por qué no olvidas ya?- dijo el recargándose en una de las mesas cercanas a mí –  
>Solo fue un desliz…supéralo- ¿cómo puedes decirme tal cosa? Tú fuiste el causante de mi dolor en primer lugar<p>

-No… quiero Alexy- él se sorprendió

-¿Q-QUE?- dijo con cierto dolor – ¿A-Acaso eres masoquista?- si lo era no era de la incumbencia de mi propio hermano, suspire

-¿Qué más da Alexy? – me levante y le mire -¿QUÉ MAS DAN MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA ELLA?... ¡¿NO FUISTE TU QUIEN ME LA ROBO?!- grite sacando a flote todo el rencor que había suprimido y por un tiempo olvidado -¿No fuiste tú del que se enamoró primero?- Salí de ahí antes de que todo acabase mal…-¡Violeta eres tan cruel…!- susurre…

¿Podrían esos sentimientos que no alcanzo a comprender componer su propia balada?

*Narra Freedert*

No lo podía creer, todo este tiempo Armin había tenido sentimientos tan…. Tristes hacia Alexy, me tape la boca Armin salió sin percatarse de mi presencia, mordiéndose los labios

-¡ARMIN ESPERA!- grito Alexy saliendo de ahí, me vio -¿F-Freedert? ¿q-que haces aquí?- dijo nervioso ¿Qué podía decir? Por mi mente rondaba la duda y el dolor, los gemelos sonrientes y alegres que conocí habían tenido su propia tormenta, el sol que una vez ilumino su mirar se ocultó tras una espesa nube de lágrimas llenas de rencor e hipocresía

-Solo vine a ver que paso entre ustedes- por fin pude pronunciar algo

-Lo escuchaste ¿cierto?- dijo Alexy poniendo las yemas de los dedos en su sien

-S-Si…explícamelo por favor- baje mi mirar, y el con una sonrisa forzada

-Lo siento- declaro –Lo siento es algo que ni tu puedes saber….por que no te concierne-

-¿eh? P-Pero Alexy ustedes son mis amigos y-y de alguna manera quiero ayudarlos- dije tragando mi propia saliva, para no llorar, porque sus palabras aun en tono amable cortaban.

-Lo siento Freedert- se disculpó de nuevo –Si lo llegas a saber creo que podrías odiarnos-espeto mientras miraba el techo pero ¿Qué estás diciendo Alexy?

-Estás jugando conmigo ¿Cierto?- baje mi mirar al suelo e hice puños mis manos -¿Por qué crees que los odiaría? ¿Qué acaso no sabes que yo…? ¡LOS QUIERO MAS QUE A NADIE!- Alexy dio un salto mientras mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejilla, eran lágrimas de dolor de desesperación, salí corriendo de ahí

-¡FREEDERT!-Alexy intento retenerme tomando mi muñeca pero no funcione por que le esquive. Mi corazón se estaba acelerando mis emociones estaban desbordándose a tal grado en el que sentía como si mi corazón estuviera a punto de reventar.

Llegue al invernadero, me encerré en el y la lagrimas seguían corriendo en sonidos sordos

-¿Freedert?- dijo una voz sumamente fina

-L-Lysandro- ¿Qué hacia el ahí? Que más daba, mis lágrimas seguían fluyendo

-¿Por qué lloras Freedert?- se acercó a mí

-Porque me siento impotente al no poder ayudar a mis mejores amigos- saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo de seda verde, lo doblo y agachándose a mí seco mis lágrimas

-Y ¿eso amerita lágrimas tan dolorosas?- dijo mirándome con la profundidad que lo caracterizaba, perdida en lo profundo de sus ojos bicolor negué –Entonces, tranquilízate por que no resuelves nada con llorar, solo haces que los demás se preocupen por ti…- tenía razón

-¡Gracias Lysandro! Tu siempre tan amable- sonreí y el me correspondió con otra sonrisa, a los pocos segundos se puso serio y cuestiono

-Se podría saber ¿Cuál es ese problema que tienes con Armin y Alexy?- di un salto de sorpresa

-Pues aún no lo se han estado actuando raro y pues creo que es una historia que los conecta con Violeta porque ella también ha actuado raro

-¿Violeta?- dijo –note que estaba llorando aquí en el invernadero pero al verme se fue

-Seguía llorando…-dije y luego pensé en aquel comentario que hizo Lysandro al preguntarle si alguna vez tuvo sentimiento non grato -Lysandro ¿alguna vez haz amado a alguien no correspondido?- era lo primero que se me venía a la mente como explicación de todo lo que he oído. La mirada de Lysandro se ensombreció

-Si…-dijo con voz trémula, pero ¿Por qué cuestionaba a Lysandro? Si yo también tengo a un amor no correspondido ¿Por qué esa curiosidad? El silencio se hizo presente en el invernadero...

-¿Quién es ella?- dije sin temor a ser juzgada por la mirada del caballero victoriano, guardo silencio, a los pocos segundos dijo

-Me debo marchar nos vemos y que te sientas mejor- abrió la puerta del invernadero y salió de ahí, había omitido por completo mi pregunta…

¿Podrían mis sentimientos alcanzar a alguien?

Camine por los pasillos cuestionándome el misterio que se entretejía entre las tres personas, de las cuales siento aprecio, por tanta amabilidad, Lysandro, Armin y Alexy. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? …

Perdida en mis pensamientos, como ya era costumbre, elevada en un cielo de posibilidades fui bajada con rudeza. Alguien me halo de la muñeca y me metió en un aula, tapándome la boca, una fragancia dulce y conocida atravesó mis sentidos…

-tranquila tenemos que hablar- susurro la voz…

El cielo está tranquilo y la mañana se acerca,  
>Trato de ignorar que nuestros dedos se enlazan<br>Como haciendo una promesa, la risa aleja la luna del cielo hacia el ayer,  
>Si en verdad era un mentiroso, un cobarde y todo eso diré que fue solo un sueño.<br>Oculto en las sombras de la Luna estaba llorando pero mis lágrimas se secaron y me dejaron.  
>Aunque si todo es perdonado, quizás puedas llorar otra vez.<br>Hay tantas cosas que quiero proteger.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin 34**

**Genial! Vamos por la tercera parte de la maratón.**

**PD: Ya que estamos con los animes les contare los que vi yo:**

**Vampire knight **

**Amnesia**

**Diabolik Lovers**

**Kamigami no Asobi**

**Uta no Price Sama Maji 1000% y 2000%**

**Death Note**

**Another**

**Como que me fui un poco de tema jeje.**


	10. ¿¡PERO QUE HICISTE?

**Hola por última vez en el día :´(**

**Aquí está la parte de la maratón…**

**Decleimer: Los personaje de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChinoMiko y beemoov, solo me pertenece Freedert (Sucrette).**

**MARATÓN 4/4**

* * *

><p>-tranquila tenemos que hablar- susurro la voz, no podía creerlo en un intento desesperado por salir de entre sus brazos antes de sonrojarme más de lo normal yo ¡PAF! Lo abofetee<p>

-¡AU!- me soltó, me tape la boca para que no notase mi sonrojo. -¿¡PERO QUE HICISTE!?- dijo sobando su mejilla

-¡¿Q-Que esperabas que hiciera?! Me tomaste por sorpresa- dije con el color carmín a flor de piel, le mire, estaba revolviéndose su cabellera color caramelo, ¿Por qué Kentin era tan guapo? Me pregunte a mí misma, al verlo su penetrante mirada me encontró transportándome a una escena, típica de las historias románticas, un campo tan verde que da vitalidad, el sonar del aire fresco con múltiples pétalos de rosas elevándose entre nosotros

-Discúlpame…no debí hacer eso -dijo devolviéndome a la realidad

-No hay problema- le mire -¿qué es lo que ocurre?- cuestione

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo…- dijo en tono sumamente borde, lo cual me molesto, había olvidado que este no era mi dulce Ken, suspire –Perdón… estoy un poco nervioso… siempre intento mantener una actitud regia pero d-después de e-eso del…. ¡Agh!-revolvió de nuevo su cabellera, se refería a lo que ocurrió en el invernadero, debía mantener la calma antes de correr a abrazarlo como antes cuando no tenía idea de que hacer frente mío, diciéndole que era el más tierno del mundo

-Tranquilízate Kentin- sonreí de la manera más cálida que se podía, después de todo yo le amo con fervor, al verlo se sonrojo

-O-Ok… ¡ya! ¿Qué ocurre entre tú y los gemelos?- me miró fijamente

-Quiero saberlo… pero no quieren decirme nada- guardamos silencio a los pocos instantes Kentin dijo –O-Oye el otro día encontré una flor en mi chaqueta- ¿Qué relación había con lo que ocurría ahora? El continuo –era un geranio color carne en idioma de las flores quiere decir: "mi corazón está feliz de verte…de nuevo" ¿Por qué lo pusiste ahí?- desvié la mirada -¿E-Eso que tiene que ver con lo de los gemelos?- omití su pregunta muy hábilmente

-Pues como no me das más información y como estamos solos quería saber ¿Qué sientes por mí?- di un salto de sorpresa, estaba en un lio, ¿podía acaso decirle que lo amaba?... me sonroje y tomando un poco de valor tocando mi pecho –Y-Yo te…-

-¡¿Freedert?!- apareció Alexy, Kentin le miro y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta a su paso -¿Qué le pasa?- dijo con naturalidad

-Nada…-espete, a punto de salir Alexy me tomo de la muñeca y me forzó a verle –tenemos que hablar- dijo con seriedad

*Narra Armin*

La conocí una tarde de primavera, mientras buscaba mi consola puesto que Alexy me la había escondido

-Alexy idiota ¿Dónde dejaste mi PSP?- dije molesto buscando entre la maleza del jardín, estábamos en primer semestre de instituto y aun no conocíamos lo que era el dolor -¡wa! Como odio la luz del sol la naturaleza me molesta tanto- volví a refunfuñar enredado entre los arbustos, y ahí la encontré sentada dibujando, con un hermoso vestido blanco, cabellera de color de flores, violeta, ojos grisáceos serenos y concentrados, me sonroje al ver a tan hermoso espécimen, era más hermosa que las ninfas en mis juegos y lo mejor de todo era real, ella alzo la vista puesto que creo yo se sentía asediada, y me miro, al cruce de nuestro mirar sentí mi corazón palpitar más fuerte que cuando compro un videojuego

-¿Q-Quién eres tú?- cuestiono con una dulce voz

-A-Armin…lo siento te interrumpí- Salí de entre los arbustos, sonrojado y rascándome la nuca

-Armin… ¿eres el hermano de Alexy?- es pregunta me hizo sonreír al menos conocía a mi idiota par, asentí nervioso y emocionado –Un gusto mi nombre es Violeta- su nombre era tan hermoso como su rostro

-E-Encantado Violeta soy Armin- extendí mi mano pero que idiota ya le había dicho mi nombre, ella solo rio tomando mi mano, esa fue la primera vez que nos encontramos, la primera vez que sentí su calor atravesando cada poro de mi piel, las estaciones pasaron y con ello mis sentimientos por Violeta se hicieron aún más grandes

-¡Wow! Violeta dibujas increíble, te alabo más que a Ken Sugimori- ella se sonrojo, pero que mona era cuando se sonrojaba y aun lo sigue siendo

-¡gracias Armin!… Por el alago- me sentí muy bien en ese momento, tanto que hubiera gritado y corrido desnudo en la lluvia de verano pero no lo hice solo sonreí apenado.

-Armin últimamente te ves más contento…. No me digas que ya salió una nueva versión de Silent Hill- dijo mi igual en la cocina de nuestra casa, yo reí como una estúpida niñita enamorada -¿Estás enamorado verdad inepto?- espeto molesto

-Decir que estoy enamorado se queda corto… estos sentimientos son más grandes que cuando respondo bien algún acertijo de Legend of Zelda…- dije idiotizado por ella

-Eres asqueroso Armin- espeto con asco Alexy –pero bueno ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Su nombre es como aquella flor que crece en Toulouse, con la cual hacen las más dulces fragancias- Alexy me miro sorprendido y mucho más asqueado que lo normal

-¿Se llama Violeta?- yo asentí. – ¡Ah! Ya sé a qué chica te refieres va en mi clase de arte, vaya es muy buena dibujando me gustan mucho sus dibujos- ese comentario seria la manzana de la discordia entre nosotros…

-Armin buenos días- apareció Violeta detrás de mío con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla

-Buenos días Violeta estas muy contenta algo bueno te pasó ¿Qué fue?- ella se apeno y dijo

-M-Me gusta alguien- sentí como si mi corazón se rompiera como los jarrones de Link -¿Podrías darme ánimos?- dijo con la cara más inocente del mundo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y solo pude sonreír forzadamente y responder con un si -¡Gracias Armin!- me abrazo fuertemente y se alejó de mí, sentí como se iba de mi lado a los brazos de otro. El tiempo siguió haciendo su brutal tarea…

-A-Armin- era invierno y Violeta llego corriendo a mis brazos

-¿Q-Que ocurre Violeta?- dije intentando abrazarla

-M-Me rechazo… Alexy me rechazo- mi corazón dio un vuelco, mi propio hermano había hecho llorar a mi delicada flor, no quería verla así

-¿Qué te dijo?- la abrace ¿qué más podía hacer?

-M-Me dijo que no era nada personal que a él no le gustaban las chicas ¿Es cierto?- cuestiono

-Si es cierto Violeta- la aferre a mi aún más y solo escuchaba sus sollozos, los cuales partían mi alma en dos me decidí- Violeta para por favor- la aleje de mi –Si sigues así no podre controlar este sentimiento de querer protegerte- en su mirar vi confusión

-¿Q-Que estás diciendo Armin? ¿Te estas burlando de mí?- dijo sufriendo, dijo creyendo que era broma

-Estas equivocada Violeta- la acerque a mí y nos hundimos en un cándido beso –Te amo como no tienes idea- y seguí besándola hasta punto de locura y deseo, queriendo más de ella.

-Entonces eres su novio ya- dijo Alexy tras unos días después de rechazarla –Me alegro por ti- sonrió –Ella es una chica muy linda…mereces ser feliz con ella-

-¡Gracias Alexy!- sonreí, al paso del tiempo mi amor por Violeta se volvía mucho más grande que todo –Violeta- sonreí y corrí a abrazarla

-A-Armin ¿Qué ocurre?- sonrió ella, era más linda ahora

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- ella asintió con cierto desgane, al acabar las clases fuimos directo a casa

-Oh! ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí?- dijo Alexy sorprendido al vernos

-La invite aquí vamos a jugar algunos juegos y a ver una película- en ese momento… no debí salir de casa por nada del mundo no debí hacerlo… -Oh! Olvide traer frituras no hay mejor ocasión que esta para comer algo frito- dije con alegría –Alexy ahora regreso voy por eso- Salí de casa, demore algunos minutos y al volver no encontré a ninguno de los dos en la sala, decidí subir a la habitación de Alexy y ahí estaba, la escena que jamás olvidare, la que me partió el corazón en mil pedazos

-¿Amas a Armin Violeta?- pregunto Alexy

-No al único que siempre he amado es a ti Alexy…- la imagen, las palabras, estaba claro que ella no era más mi dulce fragancia, ella ya no era más mi dulce Violeta… al inicio de la primavera

-¡TE ODIO… NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS!- mi rencor mi odio lo descargue encima de ella, me había engañado con mi propio hermano… Al final de mi primer año de instituto… conocí el dolor y el rencor… mi corazón jamás volvería a amar a nadie más…

*Narra Freedert*

Alexy me conto todo quede en shock por las palabras -¿C-Como fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a tu propio hermano Alexy?- lo abofetee –Es increíble que tú y Violeta hirieran así a Armin-

-Lo se fue un error, un desliz- dijo a punto de llorar, tomando su mejilla por la fuerte bofetada que le di –Quiero remediarlo pero no sé cómo… pensé que todo estaba en el pasado que lo había superado… últimamente no veíamos a Violeta puesto que se fue de intercambio a Ámsterdam peor al verla, hoy Armin, abrió nuevas yagas en su corazón… ¿Qué puedo hacer Freedert? Armin me odia aún más- se desbordo en llanto, realmente no sabía si odiarle o sentir lastima por él, había cometido la peor de las atrocidades, acostarse con la novia de su propio hermano –A-Alexy- de pronto unos pasos se acercaron hacia el aula, Alexy reacciono y tomándome de la muñeca me llevo debajo del escritorio donde me abrazo con fuerza

-¿A-Alexy? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dije nerviosa y sonrojada

-Solo…calla y quédate un poco más así- dijo aferrándose más a mi

-A-Alexy- dije cerrando los ojos, los pasos se hicieron aún más fuertes y alguien abrió la puerta…

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo…?

* * *

><p>"Aunque te empapes de llanto y tiembles tú verdadero ser está a lo lejos ardiendo de amor dentro de una cálida historia".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin 44**

**Que triste! Este es el final de esta maratón.**

**PD: si alguna conoce algún anime de estos, deje un Review diciendo cuál es su personaje favorito : )**

· **Vampire knight **(Zero kiryuu)

· **Amnesia **(Shin)

· **Diabolik Lovers **(Shuu Sakamaki)

· **Kamigami no Asobi **(Tsukito Totsuka)

· **Uta no Price Sama Maji 1000% y 2000% **(Ittoki Otoya)

· **Death Note **(Ryuuzaki "L")

· **Another **(Misaki mei)

**Esos son todos! Adiós nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **


	11. Problemas Amorosos

**Hi! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo disfrútenlo**

* * *

><p>-Alexy- susurre antes de que los pasos se hicieran más cercanos –debes pedirle perdón…- calle y entre el silencio abrumador del aula una voz repico:<p>

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo….Violeta?- era Armin y Violeta, Alexy parecía agitado su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo

-D-De nosotros- replico Violeta con voz trémula

-…. ¿Te refieres a lo que paso hace un año?- dijo Armin, que a pesar de no divisarlo con mi mirada podía imaginármelo con una expresión tan triste y forzada a la vez

-S-Si- volvió a decir Violeta con voz quebrándose en lo que parecía ser arrepentimiento

-No hay nada de qué hablar, tú me engañaste con mi hermano…soy un idiota ahora que lo pienso… yo sabía que amabas a Alexy pero te aferre a mí porque creí que esos sentimientos cambiarían…pero veo que no lo hicieron- dijo Armin con la voz cortándose en lo que sería llanto

-Freedert…-susurro Alexy –Lo siento…- me soltó y levemente me empujó hacia afuera del escritorio -¡ARMIN!- grito con voz temblorosa –D-Déjame explicarte lo que ocurrió hace un año-

-¿Para qué? No quedó claro en ese momento- dijo enojado Armin por la intervención de su hermano

-E-Espera Armin- dijeron ambas voces al unísono, yo mire por una esquina del escritorio, Armin estaba empujando fuera del aula a Alexy y a Violeta -¡DEJENME EN PAZ!- dijo cerrando la puerta poniéndose en ella para que no entrasen, los insistentes golpes de Alexy diciendo

-¡ESCUCHANOS POR LO MENOS! ¡NO SEAS RENCOROSO!- al unísono a los de Violeta estaban partiendo a la mitad a Armin quien cayó en bruces tapándose los oídos

-Armin- por fin pude decir tras verlo así

-F-Freedert ¿pero qué haces aquí?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, su mirada azul profundo como el mar cristalizada por pequeñas gotas salinas partieron mi corazón y acercándome a él lo abrace con la mayor fuerza que mis brazo de chica pudieron darme, acaricie con delicadez su cabellera negra –No llores más Armin por favor- dije sin verlo y solo sentí como el correspondió a mi abrazo tocando mis espalda

-Aun duele Freedert, aun duele- dijo llorando, saben las lágrimas de un hombre son las más hermosas del mundo porque estas son muy difíciles de ver, mire a Armin y con mis pulgar limpie sus lágrimas –Los odio no debieron hacerme tal atrocidad- dijo triste y enfurecido, un extraño sentimiento entre mezclado en odio, dolor y amargura me llego a la boca del estómago. Le mire seria y mi voz atravesó el salón

*Narra Alexy*

Tras nuestros intentos desesperados de que Armin entendiera lo que ocurrió Violeta y yo nos rendimos mirándonos, la cara de Violeta se puso triste, lo que más odio ver es a una chica triste e intente consolarla

-Tranquila Violeta todo pasara pronto- le acaricie la cabeza, habíamos cometido el peor de los errores, por un momento de euforia, aún recuerdo como ocurrió todo.

Después de que Armin salió de casa mire a Violeta con cierto cariño, de alguna manera me sentía extraño, abrumado por algo pero no sabía que, ¿celos? No, no podía ser, pero en ese momento no tenía bien claro mi preferencia sexual, creo que siempre preferí a ambos, hombre y mujer, no fue hasta ese día en el que me di cuenta de ello, tras mirar a Violeta quien se sentaba en el sillón, decidí traerle un poco de pastel que había quedado de la cena anterior

-Dime Violeta ¿quiere su un poco de pastel?- dije alegre a lo cual ella me contesto con una sonrisa amable, lo cual provoco en mi un sonrojo inesperado así como un corazón acelerado, tras servirle me senté a su lado y ella estaba fascinada por el pastel y comenzó a comerlo con alegría, me sentí revitalizado al verla así que cuando ella se manchó de pastel en la boca me acerque

-Mira que te has manchado- dije ya que ella tenía un poco de crema en la comisura del labio, mis instintos hicieron que me acercara a sus labios y lamiera la crema, a lo cual Violeta dio un leve salto de sorpresa y se alejó de mí, tras mi actitud solo pude sonrojarme y poner mi cabeza entre mis manos –Esto no puede ser- dije

-¿Q-Que no puede ser Alexy?- ella me toco la espalda y una descarga me recorrió completamente todo mi cuerpo

-que haya sido tan tonto para rechazar a una chica tan linda como tú- espete mirándola con deseo, Violeta se sonrojo

-P-Pero que estás diciendo Alexy me dijiste que te gustaban los chicos- espeto consternado por la declaración

-L-Lo sé ni yo mismo sé que me sucede… podrían acaso gustarme ambos…- lo último lo susurre, me acerque a ella, la tome de ambos brazos y comencé a besarla con tal pasión que de un momento a otro ya estábamos en la habitación. Luego de ello tuve otro encuentro con un chico el me beso, y también me gusto.

El tiempo pasaba y Armin no me dirigía la palabra hasta que un día quise ver qué pasaba, le seguí todo el día, estaba con Violeta detrás de la escuela el comenzó a gritarle, me quede pegado en la pared para que no me viesen y entre en shock cuando él dijo

-¡ ¿CÒMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARME CON ALEXY?!- entendí por qué mi hermano me evitaba, nuestra relación de gemelos se había roto aquel día, ambos habíamos hecho y deshecho nuestras emociones, el tiempo siguió su cruel curso y Armin volvió a dirigirme la palabra a sabiendas de que todo lo que ocurrió lo había reprimido.  
>Volví a recordarlo y me sentí tan patético por ello, me senté a lado de Violeta, a los pocos minutos la puerta se había abierto y una cabellera azulina salió con una mirada tierna y comprensiva<p>

-Pueden pasar- dijo ¿Qué había ocurrido en ese tiempo?, ambos nos levantamos y divisamos a un Armin más tranquilo pero con una mirada dolida

-Lo que me hicieron no tiene el más mínimo perdón ¿saben?- desvió la mirada y continuo –Pero … creo que no puedo simplemente vivir reprimiendo mis emociones u odiándolos a ambos…- ahora nos miraba más seguro de si –Por qué solo podemos vivir una vez y si vivo con este odio carcomiéndome el corazón jamás podré disfrutar de nada- miro de reojo a Freedert y sonrió –Por eso todo quedo en el pasado…los perdono- me sorprendí por la madurez en las palabras de mi hermano y Violeta igual solo que en ella las lágrimas de felicidad brotaron, cario a sus brazos

-P-Perdón Armin- dijo Violeta llorando, Armin solo pudo sonreír y acariciarle el cabello, yo me quede ahí intentando digerir todo cuando Freedert se me acerco y me susurro al oído

-Tienes que dejarlo ir Alexy- sus palabras por sencillas que hayan sido sacaron lágrimas de mí y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia Armin abrazándolo, es sentimiento que se llama libertad me invadió…

*Narra Freedert*

Mire la hermosa escena en la que los tres se encontraban, sonriendo solamente, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Salí de ahí tras el sonido de la chicharra, tenía que ir al invernadero, recorrí el pasillo, al estar en el patio en el banco de este encontré una libreta de cobertura verde, dura, la tome y me la lleve al invernadero donde mientras esperaba a Kentin y Amber la hojee, había escitas con tachones y anotaciones, eran poemas muy hermosos algunos pero haba uno que me causo curiosidad

_"Flores para tu ventana, para rescatar a la princesa del dragón, estática de nuevo en cama sintiéndote fatal, ¿Cuantos arboles dorados pasaron a tu lado sin que vieras su color? El sol menguante, por más que brille tú no dejas de pensar que amar no es más que un año de pasión cual niño en el cajón, una ilusión es más amar es lo que pasa entre los dos._

_Amor en aerosol para que vuelvas a sentir tu corazón, para que vuelvas a jugar a la princesa y el dragón, amar es más que una constelación de sueños de color, paralizada por tu miedo de vivir son tus fantasmas los que se quieren resistir a amar…"_

Esas palabras se sintieron intensas en mi corazón, sentí como si alguien las estuviera cantado, releí el poema o debería llamar la canción, y encontré una pequeña anotación casi invisible que era tapada por mi pulgar la cual decía –Si pudieras tan solo tener esa clase de sentimientos por mi…Rosalya…- en ese momento tras leer el nombre mi cuerpo se tensó y una voz surco el invernadero

-¿Qué haces con mi libreta?- me di la vuelta y vi a Lysandro, esta era su libreta, me tense totalmente y Lysandro se acercó a mi arrebatándome la libreta –No deberías leer los escritos de otras personas- dijo con tranquilidad y frialdad, no pude decir nada en ese momento, Lysandro se alejó y en el umbral de la salida del invernadero pude soltar algo

-¿Quién es Rosalya? Lysandro- mire sin mirar y la sedosa voz de Lysandro declaro

-La persona que me gusta….la novia de mi hermano-

El silencio se hizo presente, solo la brisa del otoño repicaba a nuestro alrededor…

_*narra Lysandro*_

-¿Quién es Rosalya?- pregunto con la acostumbrada dulzura de su voz –La persona que me gusta…la novia de mi hermano- afirme ¿qué podía perder?, inclino ligeramente su cabeza dejando caer algunos mechones de su cabello azul, la gracilidad de su reacción conmovió mi corazón, me acerque a ella, con la yema de mis dedos recorrí sus mejillas, al tacto de un calor sacado a flote.

-No me malentiendas Freedert- replique con cariño, yo era consciente de la situación de los gemelos pero nunca quise decir nada porque no era mi problema.

-Está bien pero provoca una sensación extraña ¿Podrías explicármelo?- cuestiono dudosa volteando la cara separándose de mis manos.

-Claro pero no aquí y no en este lugar tal vez si…- analice un poco la situación había cosas que en la escuela no se podían contar, la mire estaba algo confundida –Sal conmigo- al instante el sonido de una maceta rompiéndose se escuchó mire con cierta tranquilidad era Kentin el rostro de Freedert palideció.

-¿Q-Que están haciendo?- dijo nervioso o más bien alterado por nuestra cercanía.

-¡Ah! K-Kentin- dijo ella nerviosa corrió intentando pero casi tropieza con una maceta mal puesta -¡Freedert!- la tome entre mis brazos evitando lo que sería una caída dolorosa, al sentir su cuerpo en mis manos me percate de la ligereza como polvo de este, ella brillaba con fuerza, ella es polvo de estrella se desvanece en el vacío sideral dejando una estela de color antes de desaparecer, así es ella.

Nuestras miradas y labios se encontraron demasiado cerca, casi rozándose.

-¡SUELTALA!- Kentin nos alejó sosteniendo a Freedert con cierta autoridad, como si ella fuese de su propiedad di un paso atrás sorprendido -¡Sal de aquí!- su mirada se prestaba a envidia y furia mezclada con inseguridad y confusión, evoque un largo suspiro y mire a Freedert.

-Sábado a mediodía en el reloj del centro- Salí de ahí con la leve especulación de que Kentin… iba a ser un rival…

*Narra Freedert*

Las lágrimas corren con mayor fuerza por mis ojos, toda la semana termino como las hojas de otoño al inicio del invierno, ahora me encuentro en cama mirando a la puerta intentando recordar y a la vez olvidar la mirada, el cuerpo y la fragancia de Kentin cuando Lysandro me pidió salir con él, aun podía sentir como cada fragmento de mi corazón, primero elevándome para luego dejarme caer a la nada.

-¡tsk!- bajo la mirada al tomarme entre sus brazos -¿Por qué?- susurro intentando, inútilmente, que yo no lo escuchase –Por qué te acercas a personas que no soy yo- en su voz podía escucharse una envidia sumergida en confusión -¡aléjate de mí!...-

Evocando un largo suspiro sonó el reloj despertador me levante sin ganas entre al cuarto de baño, abrí la regadera y con el cuerpo desnudo sentí como cada gota del agua caliente me inundaba, quería dejar de llorar pero no podía. Salí del baño tras quince minutos de calidez incesante tome algunas hermosas ropas que Alexy me regalo cuando fuimos de compras durante la semana puesto que media escuela se enteró por boca de Amber que Lysandro saldría conmigo, me mire al espejo al ver mi reflejo encontré tristeza y dolor, salí de casa intentando dibujar una sonrisa para no preocupar a nadie trote sujetando con fuerza el tirante de mi bolso, al hacer eso las ráfaga elevaba mi vestido, sintiéndome un ave, sintiéndome algo libre.

*Narra Kentin*

En mi mente solo se encontraba una persona, llorando por mi causa, quería asesinarme a mí mismo por provocar aquellas lagrimas que de algún modo traían difusos recuerdos. En aquel instante como quería tenerla solo para mí, un sentimiento que bien conocía pero que jamás saque a flote cuando era Ken, envidia, era envidia pero llena de confusión ¿Por qué ese sentimiento que solo se presentó con Freedert? ¿Por qué? No quería pensar más sobre lo ocurrido, pero sabía que tenía que redimirme, salí de casa llevándome una desesperante sorpresa.

-¡POKEMON/KEN!- dijeron los gemelos, estaba a punto de pasarlos de lado cuando

-¿A dónde crees que vas Ken?- Alexy me tomo por el brazo halándome para si

-¿Qué les interesa?- la arrogancia de mi voz podía notarse en todo los contextos impuestos por lo que sentí a en ese momento

-No te pongas así Pokemón- rió Armin, simplemente rodee los ojos -¿Qué hace aquí?- los mire

-Vinimos a verte- sonrió de nuevo Alexy

-Mentira, solo les gusta molestarme, ahora si me permiten tengo que ir a arreglar algo- me di vuelta pero ipso facto Armin me tomo del hombro devolviéndome a verles

-¿Ahora qué?-

-¿Vas a ver a Freedert?- sonrió pícaramente mi cuerpo se tensó solo un poco, mis ojos miraron hacia otra parte y el sudor rodo por mi frente -Perfecto entonces vamos juntos- antes de decir cualquier cosa ambos me arrastraron obligándome a ir con ellos -¡SUELTENME!- grite intentando zafarme de ellos pero de un momento a otro nos encontrábamos escondidos entre los arbustos de una jardinera cercana al reloj donde quedaron de verse Lysandro y…

-¡Wa! Se ve preciosa sabía que ese vestido le quedaba bien- rio como princesa Alexy algo sonrojado, miramos al mismo tiempo, su delgada figura al roce de un vestido rosado ampón, con zapatos de tacón bajo y un hermoso prendedor que creo  
>haber visto en otro lado<p>

-Si esta hermosa- dijo ensimismado Armin parecía gustarle y eso me molestaba inconscientemente le di un codazo en las costillas -¡¿Estás loco?!- se veía resalado las venas de su frente

-Se me resbalo, con eso de que chorreas como manguera no pude evitarlo- nos miramos furicos a punto de matarnos

-¡Ey! Se está yendo- espeto Alexy moviendo a Armin, realmente ¿esto es lo que quiero?

*Narra Lysandro*

La cita con Freedert fue algo de lo cual todos se enteraron incluida Rosa, ya que muy emocionada hoy en la mañana cuando estaba cambiándome entro sin pedir permiso, dándome ropas que si bien eran bastante a la moda no eran mi estilo.

-Anda Lysandrito a Freedy le gustara este conjunto- dijo emociona mostrándome una camisa negra y una playera verde con unos pantalones bastante cómodos color negro.

-Rosa deja que se ponga lo que quiera es su primera cita- apareció mi hermano en la habitación bastante tranquilo y con una sonrisa cálida que hizo que las mejillas de Rosa se colorearan de carmín, un carmín tan intenso que quemaba la vista de quien observaba –Pero Leigh esa chica Freedert merece tener una buena impresión de Lysandro después de todo puede ser tu futura cuñada- la sorpresa se marco en mi rostro acompañado de un fuerte sonrojo –Ves como si – rio Rosa, me avergoncé Rosa era una persona bastante hermosa pero de vez en cuando le gustaba hacer bromas. –

Anda Lysandrito póntelo- insistió Rosa con aquella mirada que no podía rechazar  
>-Está bien- dije resignado y así fue salí de casa con tranquilidad, observando el bello paisaje de mi alrededor, había llegado veinticinco minutos más temprano de lo acordado, cosa que no importo mucho, como respetable caballero que soy debo esperar a la dama en cuestión, y también porque me perdí en mis pensamientos los cuales fueron interrumpido por la silueta de una joven de cabellera negra y ojos abisales<p>

-¿Estas bien pequeño?- dijo ella con serenidad a un niño de ojos claro y cabellera castaña al cual el asintió con algunas lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos, ella acaricio su cabello y sonrió, era la sonrisa más hermosa que mis ojos pudieron ver incluso más hermosa que la de Rosa y Freedert juntas, al sentir mi mirada me miro a ver con cierta frialdad pero no demasiada, simplemente desvié la mirada con tranquilidad , sus pasos se hicieron presentes, contorneando su hermosa figura al onde de sus largos cabellos de estela -¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?- pregunto con serenidad, su voz repico en mis oídos, era sedosa y clara casi como la mía.

-discúlpeme señorita no era mi intención mirarla de tal manera – dije levantándome de mi puesto, resoplo por la nariz y su mirar penetro en mi ser –que hermosos ojos tienes- dijo ladeando su cabeza dejando caer su melena negra, era mujer hipnotizante, hermosa pero parecía prohibida.

-Gracias debería decir lo mismo de los suyos señorita…-

-Karolyne- me miro fijamente, su nombre era tan hermoso como su rostro, sus ojos era espejos que reflejaban un tristeza inmensa parecida a la de Freedert pero en comparación a Freedert, Karolyne emitía un aura acostumbrada a algunas cosas, se escucho un pitido y saco su celular, su mirar se torno sorpresivo, sin decir mayores palabras se giro sobre sus talones dejando a vuelo su ropa y cabellera y se marcho. Mire por algunos minuto como la silueta se perdía entre la multitud pero una dulce voz me bajo de mi nube

-¿Lysandro?- evoco de sus labios al voltearme a verla me encontré con una hermosa mujer envuelta en inocencia casi infantil pero esplendorosa podría decirse que un ángel

-¿Freedert?- dije intentando ocultar mi sorpresa con palabras sencillas –Te ves muy bien- un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

-G-Gracias Lysandro debo decir lo mismo de ti me encanta ese estilo nuevo que tienes- sonrió dulcemente ladeando su cabeza -Y bien ¿a dónde vamos?- sonreí

-Si me permites te llevo a un café cercano para charlar- extendí mi mano y tome la suya, al rose de nuestra piel un incesante sístole, diástole perturbaba mi corazón.

Llegamos a un café bastante modesto al cual me encantaba ir para relajarme, no sentamos en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana ordenamos y comenzamos a charlar

*Narra Freedert*

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, me sentí inmensamente avergonzada y a la vez triste pero debía saber la verdad acerca de Lysandro

-Entonces Lysandro ¿Cómo ocurrió todo?- dije nerviosa mientras movía de un lado a otro la cuchara de mi postre

-Realmente no es una dramática y extenúate narración como la de los gemelos- dijo dándole un sorbo a su café, así que el también tenía noción de lo ocurrido con los gemelos, insistí con la mirada –Bueno te contare, todo comenzó cuando tenía quince años después de un concierto al que había asistido, salí para encontrarme con una dama de cabellera plateada siendo acosada por unos gañanes:

-¡DEJENME EN PAZ!- decía Rosalya dando de codazos a los sujetos que seguían insistiendo, Lysandro se acerco a ellos y los tomo por sorpresa -La dama ha dicho que la dejen- doblo su brazo lastimándolo, debía tomar medidas drásticas a pesar de ser alguien que repudiaba la violencia, los sujetos desistieron

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?- cuestiono amable Lysandro a lo cual Rosalya rio -¿Qué manera tan rara de hablar? Si me encuentro perfecta- sonrió, sonrojando a Lysandro de tal manera que su corazón se acelero intensamente.

-Debo decir que de un momento a otro no me di cuanto de mis emociones por ella, pero te aseguro que cuando me enamore por completo por ella quería decírselo, realmente quería decirle "Te amo" pero no pude cuando quise intentarlo fue demasiado tarde Leigh ya se había confesado...-paro un poco para luego mirarme con seriedad –ves te dije que no era tan dramático como lo ocurrido con los gemelos, podría llamarlo un amor secreto que jamás a sido develado a nadie más que a ti- el timbre de su voz cambio dramáticamente parecía herido, un amor en secreto es lo más doloroso que puede ocurrirle a una persona, al ver su mirar lleno de melancolía y tristeza me veía en esos ojos, en esa persona delante mío sin quererlo mis lagrimas comenzaron a correr sin sentido podía sentir como cada pensamiento perturbador me estrechaba casi asfixiándome

-¡Que triste! Tú la amas en secreto pero no se dio, no se dio- cerré en puño mis manos, Lysandro era mi reflejo, era el reflejo de lo que sentía mi corazón.

-¿Freedert?- Lysandro se puso de pie y me ofreció su pañuelo para limpiar mis lagrimas –No llores Freedert tienes un sonrisa tan bonita que no debería perderse por algunas lagrimas- estaba a punto de estrecharme entre sus brazos cuando tres voces más que conocidas se escucharon

-¡DEJALA!- al voltearnos a ver quiénes eran, mi tristeza se volvió rabia, me levante -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ?!- grite consternada, intentando que mi corazón no dejara a flote mi tristeza al ver a Kentin

-Freedert no es lo que parece…-dijo Alexy nervioso –vinimos a cuidarte- termino Armin intentando disculparse con el timbre de su voz, ¿cuidarme? ¿De qué? ¿De que pudiera enamorarme de Lysandro? Baje la mirada y me gire sobre mis talones

-Me voy a casa- dije intentando alejarme de ellos, pero eso no fue posible ya que una fuerte mano me tomo obligándome a mirarla, sus ojos esmeralda perturbaron cada nervio de mi sistema

-Perdona- susurro oscureciendo su mirar –No debimos interrumpir tu cita con Lysandro- me miro de nuevo forzando una sonrisa, miro a Lysandro y dijo –Cuida de ella- al ver esa reacción me solté de él con brusquedad, salí corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás, cada lagrima mía se elevaba en el aire -¿Por qué dices cosas tan hirientes? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME RECUERDAS?!- llegue al parque mi respiración era brusca, casi martirizando mi cuerpo, casi succionando mi vida mire el brazalete su color se extinguía, mi tiempo se acababa… -¡SEÑORITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- ¿Cómo puedo amarte si no me recuerdas Kentin? ¿Por qué no quiero darme por vencida?...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin <strong>

**Jeje que les pareció**

**isa96magica: jeje me alegra que te haya gustado la maratón, capaz haga otra, jeje si a veces suelo usar locuciones latinas jeje …**

**Katherin023: hola! Concuerdo contigo Lysandro es un amor, y Toma también es un de mis personajes de amnesia favoritos.**


	12. Besos en el aire

** ~Otoño-Invierno~**

**HOLA! Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, que me divirtió escribiendo, no molesto más disfrútenlo…**

* * *

><p>Mi cuerpo dejo de ser sólido, ya no sentía nada, solo escuchaba las voces preocupadas de las personas a mí alrededor, perdí conciencia de mí.<p>

-Freedert corazón…- una silueta apareció, abrí por completo mis ojos era la silueta de mi madre no dije nada, pero ella se sintió tranquila –Me preocupaste cariño…que te llamen a tu casa del hospital diciendo que tu hija colapso a cusa del estrés no es nada gratificante- así que perdí conciencia de mi debo decir que estos últimos días no he dormido bien, entre la escuela y el castigo mi mente se perturbo ¿Quizá? –Pero ya estas mejor mi amor- mi madre beso mi frente y sonrió plácidamente –Así que solo descansa ya avise en el colegio que no asistirías- sonó su reloj de muñeca y se tensó -¡Ah! Me voy amor tengo que ir a trabajar pero regreso a las tres como siempre- sonrío saliendo de la habitación, la casa se quedó en silencio, mi madre había vuelto a trabajar casi después de que entre al colegio pero era un trabajo a medio tiempo en una florería que había abierto con ayuda de mi abuela, era su propia jefa así que no quería perderse de su hija y por eso cierra cuando salgo del colegio, mi madre que hermosa es; en todo contexto del espacio tiempo tenía tanta suerte de tenerla a mi lado.

Mire el techo esperando que todo lo que ocurrió el sábado fuera una mentira, un engaño creado por mi mente, estire mi mano izquierda encontrándome con una hoja de cristal que palidecía con el tiempo, era cierto, otoño terminaría pronto, en esta estación habían pasado tanto cosas gratificantes como dolorosas, creo que aun deseo más tiempo pero no hay tal posibilidad, no la hay, quizá si encontrase de nuevo una estrella, imposible, todavía no consigo explicarme a mí misma como ocurrió todo tras mi colapso en el tejado del hospital, sigo creyendo que es un prosaico e idílico sueño pero hay cosas que me dicen: "Este es tu deseo paga por ello" ¿realmente tengo que pagar por tal egoísmo de mi parte? ¿Qué tiene de malo desear estar con la persona que amas por la eternidad? Sentir la calidez de cuerpo estrechándome con fuerza diciéndome "no te vayas", mirar sus ojos y perderse en un sueño lleno de colores, tal vez fue un error, tal vez mi tiempo, mi vida, mi destino estaban marcadas por una pluma indeleble, un largo suspiro evoco de mi labios, cerré los ojos cubriéndolo con mis brazos...

*Narra Kentin*

Creo que las cosas no habían salido bien el sábado, la chica desapareció entre la multitud al ir a buscarle. Ahora era momento del descanso y como siempre me fui al patio para sentarme a la sombra de un árbol detrás de algunos arbustos, como solía hacerlo con Karolyne, cerré los ojos escuchando la brisa que me transportaba a un mundo completamente diferente, al abrirlos de nuevo a la par las risas de dos ángeles se hicieron presentes en mis oídos bailando entre las flores, una de ellas con cabello largo negro como estela, la otra con cabellera azul corta, me levante

-¿A quién amas Ken?- repico la dulce voz del ángel de cabello negro

-¡ ¿E-Eh?!- dije inconscientemente, sonrojado mientras la penetrante mirada del ángel de cabello azul me desvestía sin quitarme el traje

-Si ¿a quién amas más? A mí o a ella- dijo desviando la mirada la cual recorría el verde pastizal

-Eres un recuerdo… que debe alejarse de él ya que lo hieres- el ángel de cabellera negra danzo detrás de mí tapándome los ojos ¿Escoger? ¿Amar? A cualquiera de las dos

-Kentin…no me olvides...- el ángel de cabello azul se dio la vuelta y por su mejillas rodaron unos cuantos cristales líquidos

-¡ESPERAAAAAA!- grite -¡ESPE….- abrí los ojos, había sido un sueño mire mis manos, húmedas por culpa de mis lágrimas, olvidar, recordar, encontrar palabras que justificaban a mi persona, recargue mi cabeza contra el tronco del árbol para luego escuchar la voz de una de las personas que más odio en este mundo aparte de "cañón"

-Entonces fue cierto lo de la cita con Freedert, Lysandro- dijo con sinceridad Castiel

-Si…-repuso Lysandro con serenidad –Pero no salió como esperaba hubo una interrupción y ahora gracias a esa interrupción Freedert está en cama- ¿Qué? Me dije a mi mismo

-¿¡QUE!?- cuestiono molesto Castiel

-Si según lo que me contó hoy en la mañana Alexy, Freedert colapso en un parque cercano y una misteriosa chica la llevo al hospital parece ser que tuvo una recaída a causa del estrés causado también dijeron que se debía a la falta de sueño…- callo, el corazón se me hizo nudo ¿Estrés? ¿Falta de sueño? Aquello me hizo recordar aquella vez en la que mi dulce niña perdió la conciencia a causa de lo mismo, sonó la campana que daba pauta al final del almuerzo.

-¿Vas a ir a verle?- antes de irme a mi aula Castiel cuestiono a Lysandro pero este respondió con un suspiro, me puse de pie y me aleje -¿A quién escoger?- susurre inconscientemente.

*Narra Armin*

-Entonces ¿vamos a ir? O ¿no?- me pregunto Alexy

Esta mañana nos quedamos dormidos por ello no fuimos a recoger a Freedert al llegar la buscamos en el aula donde le tocaba clase pero no la encontramos, "quizá ella también había llegado tarde" pensamos hasta que vimos a Nathaniel conversando con Melody, Alexy se acercó a escuchar y nos enteramos que Freedert tuvo una recaída, instantáneamente nos sentimos culpables. Ahora estamos a punto de acabar las clases.

-Pues si…- repuse algo triste mientras jugaba con mi PSP para alegrarme un poco

-Me parece bien después de todo fue nuestra culpa- suspiro a Alexy -¿Crees que debamos comprarle algo?- me tense por completo comprarle algo a la chica que me gusta, me sonroje

-S-Supongo p-pero ¿Qué?- mire la pantalla de mi consola intentando pensar en que podría comprarle

-flores quizá o también chocolate o, o tal vez un bonito oso de felpa- parecía que la emoción lo había inundado

-Pues no creo que flores es demasiado típico, chocolates no sabemos cuál le gustan…y-y un peluche…- calle y en mi igual se marcó una sonrisa pícara como diciéndome "con que también puedes interesarte en algo que no sean tus videojuegos" desvié la mirada

-Entonces un peluche será, yo digo que un conejo- un enorme signo de interrogación apareció en mi mente lo cual fue entendido por Alexy –Pues porque ella es tan adorable e inocente como un conejito aparte ya tiene un oso en su habitación- me quede boquiabierto ¿Cómo sabia eso?

-¡¿C-COMO SABES ESO?!- mi corazón se precipito

-Pues la otra vez cuando te fuiste temprano a casa, acompañe a Freedy a su casa después de ir a comprar ese hermoso vestido que traía el sábado, me invito a pasar a su cuarto y ahí lo vi era un oso bastante genial con una playerita blanca con un corazón enfrente...no pasó nada de lo que debas preocuparte- me miro aburrido para luego continuar –Entonces vamos las clases ya van a ter…- sonó la campana y me jalo de la manga de mi camisa llevándome así a una tienda con diversidad de cosas que le gustaban a las chicas, deje que Alexy escogiera el que más le gustara a Freedert mire había cosas bastante monas y mis ojos encontraron un hermoso prendedor de cerezo, me recordaba a los que utilizaban en Japón para agarrar el cabello de las chicas durante los festivales de verano, lo tome mientras Alexy se ensimisma en todas las cosas lindas que había.

-Es bastante lindo- dijo una sedosa voz que me recordó la de Lysandro mire a quien estaba a mi lado mis ojos quedaron iluminados por tal belleza abismal, era como encontrarse con Articuno, su cuerpo delgado, sus ojos tan profundos como el cielo de noche hicieron que un intenso sonrojo se hiciera presente

-S-Si supongo- ella me miro haciendo un grácil movimiento tomo otro prendedor igual o más hermoso que el que tenía en mis manos pero este era multicolor –Quizá este se vea mejor en ella…- guardo silencio, dándome el prendedor, siguió mirando por el lugar, transmitía un dulce aroma a alhelí que parecía embriagar a cualquiera, incluido –G-Gracias tienes razón- sonreí y ella igual, giro sobre sus talones y su negro y fragante cabello se elevó me perdí en la inmensidad del negro de su cabello

-¿Vas a llevarte eso?- la voz de mi hermano me devolvió a la realidad, esa chica realmente era guapa

-S-Si ¿t-tiene algo de malo?- cuestiones sonrojado

-No vamos a la caja a pagar conseguí un monísimo conejo de felpa- me lo mostro era bastante bonito, pagamos y salimos de la tienda.

*Narra Freedert*

Abrí los ojos mirando el techo de nuevo había dormido bastante pero parecía ser que mi madre aun no llegaba, el timbre resonó, tome un chal gris y baje las escaleras -¡Voy!- dije y al abrir la puerta me encontré con los gemelos -¿Qué ocurre?- cuestione seguía algo mareada

-Freedert- Alexy me estrecho contra su cuerpo en un plácido abrazo –Estábamos preocupados por ti- escuche su voz algo lejos

-¿en serio?- dije cerrando los ojos

-si también…-callo Alexy, acerco su mejilla a la mía -¡TIENES FIEBRE!- grito –Armin ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación, lo último que sentí fue algo bastante curioso… quizá más que curioso fue cálido y placentero…

*Narra Armin*

Habíamos llegado a la casa de Freedert pero esta colapso en los brazos de Alexy, parecía tener fiebre, para acabar también estaba sola en casa, la cargue y la postre con delicadeza en su cama, vaya que le pegaba su habitación era bastante hermosa y note el oso a lado de su almohada

-¡Mo!- farfullo Alexy- Freedy está mal y eso no me gusta- inflo las mejillas –pero bueno quizá deba hacerle algo para que se recupere pronto

-¿y qué piensas hacer? No sabes cocinar- dije mirando con profundidad aquel oso

-¡YA LO SE! Pero debería hacerle algo delicioso ojala no se moleste que ocupe sus utensilios de cocina- salió corriendo, iba a ver un gran incendio si el cocinaba pero era demasiado tarde ya había bajado, suspire realmente mi hermano era más tonto que los chicos de anime shounen, en fin mire a mi alrededor para luego escuchar mi celular sonar lo tome –¿Bueno?- respondí era Alexy

-Cuida de Freedert voy al mercado a comprar cosas para su comida…- rio ese maldito, suspire y colgué me senté en un puf cercano a la cama de Freedert, observe y para mi sorpresa debajo de la cama había un libro la curiosidad me atrapo así que lo saque, parecía un diario con fotografías comencé a hojearlo llegue a una página donde estaba la foto de alguien muy conocido para mí, lo había visto antes en los archivos de Nath, leí la página:

_"Querido diario:  
>Hoy me he dado cuenta de que realmente me gusta Ken…creo que es el único al que amare, es el único que sabe cuál es el peso de estar a mi lado, sacrificios y dolor, lo acepta con valor por eso me encanta, quizá ser novios o tal vez casarme con el…"<em>

-¡Pokemon!- mire la foto, entonces Kentin conocía desde la infancia a Freedert pero ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera con ella? Un shock tremendo había sido plasmado en mi mente me puse de pie soltando el diario me acerque a Freedert -¿¡POR QUE NO ME AMAS A MI!?- dije invadido por celos irracionales, me acerque a sus labios y la bese con tal pasión que algunas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas -¿Por qué a él? Quiero ser yo quien llene tu corazón…Freedert- pare de besarla, había perdido el control, ¿en qué momento perdí contra estas emociones que alguna vez me hicieron llorar? Me aleje de ella y comencé a recordar su cálida voz en mis oídos, su cuerpo contra el mío estrechándome en un absorbente abrazo diciéndome ese tipo de cosas, para superar un dolor enterrado.

Salí corriendo de ahí sonrojado, me había enamorado de alguien prohibido de nuevo realmente era idiota pero en comparación a la última vez yo no dejaría que nadie me la arrebatara de las manos fuera quien fuera…

*Narra Lysandro*

Había comprado un arreglo de flores, para la dulce Freedert, antes de llegar mis ojos divisaron la silueta que desaparecía de Armin ¿quizá él también la había visitado? Camine con cautela, llegando al enrejado de una modesta casa con la puerta abierta, suspire que desfachatez de parte de Armin dejar la puerta abierta de una casa ajena, me adentre no había nadie, cerré la puerta ni un sonido, subí por las escaleras aun con las flores en la mano y ahí la encontré cual princesa durmiente en espera del beso de quien la despertara de su sueño eterno –Con permiso- susurre dejando a un lado las flores que había traído, tome una silla y me senté a su lado estaba muy roja toque su frente tenía fiebre, tome mi pañuelo lo humedecí un poco y lo postre en su frente así bajaría su fiebre, de pronto sonó la puerta y baje a abrir, sintiéndome extraño no podía meterme de esa manera a una casa

-¡¿LYSANDRO?!- grito el joven peli azulado

-Alexy…- evoque con tranquilidad

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- cuestiono adentrándose a la casa con un par de bolsas

-Eso debería preguntar yo…tu hermano salió corriendo de aquí- lo mire fijamente

-Ese idiota…- susurro –Bueno no importa me alegra verte preocupado por Freedert- evoco una sonrisa infantil lo cual produjo una sobria sonrisa en mi –Si supongo…- mire sus bolsas -¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?-

-Ah iba a cocinarle algo pero me di cuenta de que sería una molestia para la madre de Freedert entonces solo compre algo de medicina para que baje su fiebre, solo se la doy y me marcho- subió las escaleras y al cabo de unos minutos bajo –Bien me marcho hasta luego Lysandro~- salió de ahí bastante feliz, subí de nuevo, ladee un poco la cabeza acercándome a ella, recorrí sus tersas mejillas pigmentadas, cerré los ojos imaginando que ella era una estrella la cual podía tocar sin quedar cegado , me incline levemente y bese sus tersos labios, un beso tan fugaz pero tan cálido, toque mi labio inferior

-Pero ¿Qué acabo de hacer?- di algunos pasos atrás, gire sobre mis propios talones y salí de la casa, pensando que quizá había un sentimiento por ella pero era simplemente cariño, si solo era eso.

*Narra Kentin*

Había llegado a casa como de costumbre evoque un largo suspiro tomando mis llaves cuando una voz conocida me hablo moviendo sus manos

-Kentin cariño...- dijo era la madre de Freedert, sonreí acercándome a ella

-Señora ha pasado bastante tiempo ¿Cómo se encuentran?- pregunte, ellos habían sufrido tanto a causa de la enfermedad de Freedert, pero ver sonreír a la señora revitalizaba mi corazón, ya que ella siempre fue como mi madre, siempre cuidándome, siempre tan amable, ladeo su cabeza dejando caer su cabello azul, postrando en sus labios uno de su dedos

-Bien cariño-me miro –Vaya que has crecido bastante corazón todavía te recuerdo bajito y con lentes- se detuvo saco sus llaves y abrió el enrejado –Ven vamos a tomar algo de té y me cuentes como te ha ido- dijo, entramos a su casa, sentí tanta nostalgia, la casa que durante años albergo a un niño sin madre cuyo padre trabajaba en la milicia, era tan agradable y a la vez triste, mire

-Anda toma asiento corazón- me senté en uno de los sillones mientras la señora se adentraba preparar te, en un mesita cercano al sillón delante de mí había una foto, me acerque a está tomándola, recorriéndola con la yema de mis dedos , éramos ella y yo sonriendo a fuera del hospital, en aquella foto me estrecho contra sí, con un vestido blanco y una flor rosada en el cabello, yo traía un ramo de ellas sonriendo tímidamente, eran días de felicidad, algunas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, no puedo creer que aún no lo haya superado

-kentin… - deje con velocidad la foto seque mis lágrimas y mire a la señora –Debe ser duro ¿no?- cuestiono la señora –Pero creo que en todo este tiempo ella fue feliz, por el simple hecho de que estuvieras a su lado- se acercó a mí y revolvió mi cabello –Él té estará en uno minutos por qué no recorres la casa en lo que yo preparo algunos aperitivos- sonreí y asentí.

Subí por los escalones recordando cuando era menor mire por todos lados cual niño curioso y en su apogeo la luz atravesaba la ventana iluminando a una joven dormida, talle mis ojo creyendo que era un sueño me acerque a la que era la habitación donde ella y yo dormíamos –Mentira- susurre, ahí estaba tendida en un sueño tan profundo –Mentira…- evoque de nuevo, trémulamente acerque mi mano tocando su rostro, era real –Eres real- quede en shock y en retrospectiva su mirar su voz "Soy yo Freedert" , incauto, estúpido -¿Por qué?- susurre cerrando en puño mis manos, -Estas aquí…- tome su mano sintiendo ese calor tan sagrado para mí , me subí encima de ella y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando comenzaba a enamorarme de Karolyne? –Freedert yo…No podre sentir esa gran cantidad de amor por alguien más sin importar quien sea…- susurre, acercando mis labios a los suyos besando con tanta pasión, iba a ser nuestro primer y último beso ahora tenía a alguien más…

-Lo siento Freedert- seguí besándola tocando sus hombros, perdiéndome en la inmensidad de un abismo pasional, pare mi respiración se agito –Te ame…

*Narra Freedert*

En mis sueños yo estaba sentada entre las flores mirando al cielo azul, el sonido del viento gemía por mis oídos atrapándome en un hechizo plagado de paz, de un momento a otro empecé a escuchar algunas voces y algunas sombras llegaban a mí.

Entre sueños sentí la pasión de un beso robado provocado por la confusión, entre sueños sentí la fragancia de las flores combinadas con un beso grácil y fugaz… y entre sueños sentí lo que siempre anhele un beso plagado de amor y calor haciendo revolotear mi corazón, tras ello mi mirar diviso como las flores se elevaban en el aire, toque mis labios, después de todo solo era un sueño, solo eran besos en el aire…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

** jeje espero que les haya gustado, lo se hubieron muchos besos…**

**isa96magica: ¡hola! Gracias por tus Reviews, siempre estuviste desde el principio y te lo agradezco mucho. Saludos: Tacitus1 **

**karly: ****Me alegra que te guste la historia, si, realmente Lysandro es hermoso. Espero que te sigan gustando los siguientes capítulos… saludos: Tacitus1**

**Katherin023: jeje yo también amo a los celos de kentin… jeje, espero que te guste este capítulo, ¡mucho amor¡**

**SALUDOS: TACITUS1**


	13. Antes del encuentro

**Hola, tacitus1 ya está aquí jeje, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**isa96magica: Sí, por fin se da cuenta kentin de que Freedert está viva! Aquí te traigo mi actualización y gracias por tu Reviews!**

**Katherin023: Si pobre Freedert, pero todo se arreglara y serán felices! Lalalala .**

**ToffySweet: ****Aquí tienes muchos capítulos por disfrutar!**

**GatoChocapic666:**** Te traigo el siguiente capítulo disfrútalo mucho! **

**~Otoño-Invierno~**

—Te amé…realmente te amé Freedert... — la bese por última vez, esos labios que siempre desee sentir contra los míos eran tan dulce pero a la vez atrancaban mi corazón contra la pared como flechas, baje de encima de ella para así irme a la sala donde me esperaban dulces galletas y te amargo

—Regresaste— sonrío la madre de Freedert, tome mi taza no podía mirarla a la cara, ella se sentí delante mío, cruzando sus piernas y de manera delicada y estética bebió su te —Ken ¿Cuándo regresa tu padre? — Cuestionó dejando la taza en un plato

— ¡Ah! Regresa este viernes señora— sonreí lastimosamente seguía en shock por el encuentro

—Ah ya veo qué te parece si este domingo vienen a cenar con nosotros— me miro marcando su bella sonrisa, ¿Qué debería hacer? Tenía que descubrir la verdad, se suponía que ellos me habían dicho que Freedert estaba muerta, pero su calor, sus labios, su cuerpo emanaban vitalidad, y a mi mente llego ¿Quién es el mentiroso? Por un lado los padres de Freedert y por otro el general

—Me parece buena idea- sonreí, tramando en mi mente la estrategia a seguir, deje la taza y me puse de pie —Me retiro señora—

— Con cuidado cariño nos vemos este domingo a las ocho— dijo moviendo de un lado a otro la mano, con seguridad fingida, salí de la casa de Freedert y en pocos instantes me encontraba en la ducha, sintiendo la tibieza de cada gota sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, cerré los ojos y pensé en aquel beso, como hubiera deseado que ella me lo diese pero ahora las cosas cambiaron, cambiaron tanto que tenía que rechazar este sentimiento, choque mis puños contra la pared, bajando mi mirar, bañando mi espalda —¿Cómo? — Susurre — ¿Cómo dejar de amar a alguien por la cual perdías la cabeza? — sabia parte de la verdad que parecía trunca en un sueño imposible, salí de la ducha, con mi torso desnudo, seque mi cabello con otra toalla y mire por la ventana ahí estaba iluminada por una estela celestial azulina, parecía estar mucho mejor a como me comentaron y como sentí, con la yema a de sus dedos tocaba sus labios cerrando los ojos, su mirar perdido contra el cielo estrellado cautivo mi corazón, me estaba perdiendo en deseos, en pensamientos y sentimientos por ella, pero no fue hasta que el sonido de mi celular, recobro la poca lucidez que tenía, era un mensaje y una sonrisa dulce salió de mis labios

—Nos veremos pronto— reí, eran las palabras más sencillas pero las más reconfortantes que había leído, conteste con un "Desde luego…te extraño ya", puse mi celular en el mueble cercano a mi cama y me recosté en toalla, ahora la confusión se hacía mucho mayor, yo me había enamorado de una niña que parecía perdida, también de una joven con deseos de ser feliz, y por ultimo de un recuerdo tan hermoso y cálido que perdería la razón -¿Qué debo hacer?- mi celular sonó de nuevo, pero esta vez como una llamada, respondí

— ¿Bueno?— el silencio atravesó la bocina —Sé que estás ahí contesta o colgare— dije en broma y ella nerviosa respondió

— ¡A-Ah! Espera…— su dulce voz resonaba como un coro de mil ángeles —Kentin…— sonreí al escuchar mi nombre

— ¿Qué ocurre? — dije mirando al techo

— Nada solo quería escuchar tu voz— me sonroje tapándome la boca

— ¿en serio? Pues yo hago lo mismo, anhelo escuchar tu dulce voz pero cerca de mí también, tocar tu suave piel y mirar esos ojos que hacen que me hunda en un abismo— Lo había dicho me sonroje mas —A-Ah! Yo…e-es verdad— su risa se escuchó, yo también reí, me levante para mirar de nuevo por la ventana y ahí estaba haciendo ángeles en las hojas amontonadas, punzadas en mi corazón dividido… ¡MALDICION!

*Narra Freedert*

Había despertado con una extraña sensación, ya me sentía mejor mire a mi lado derecho se encontraba un hermoso conejito de felpa ¿Quizá me lo había traído Alexy? Puesto que fue el último rostro que vi antes de desmayarme, también encontré flores con una hermosa tarjeta que decía "Recupérate" con una letra conocida, era de Lysandro reí ellos me había visitado. Un dulce aroma llego a mi nariz, baje a la cocina mi madre estaba en casa

—Mi vida me alegro que te sientas mejor— sonrió para mi mientras sacaba algunas galletas del horno

—Si... y ¿por qué haces galletas mama? — cuestione tomando una de ella la cual estaba fría, la mordí era deliciosas

—Pues por que Kentin vino a vernos— sonrió y yo casi me asfixio con la galleta

— ¡¿Q-Que?! — dije intentando deglutir tanto la noticia como la galleta

—Si lo invite a tomar algo de té y luego lo invite este domingo para una cena con nosotros y el general Camil— rio al decir general, ese era su nombre Camil suspire, ese hombre provocaba sensaciones demasiado extrañas en mí, era demasiado, frio y algo estricto y más con Kentin — Voy a afuera a barrer las ultimas hojas del árbol— dije saliendo de la cocina antes de que mi madre se opusiese, apile las hojas las ultimas hojas que caían del enorme árbol que dividía nuestras casas lo mire, sus ramas torcidas, sus hojas marrón temblando por el aire para luego bailar cayendo encima de mi cabeza, me recosté en ellas y empecé a mover mis manos y piernas haciendo ángeles, el cielo estrellado evocaba recuerdos de cuando éramos niños, suspire cerrando los ojos

— ¿Qué ocurre Freedert? No me digas que te sientes mal— abrí los ojos y estaba en el almuerzo con Alexy y Armin

—No nada me encuentro bien— mire mi desayuno, no tenía mucha hambre así que simplemente jugué con él, Armin me miraba y al verlo desviaba la mirada ¿Qué ocurría? Volví a suspirar, la semana paso demasiado rápido, Armin actuaba tan raro o mas que Lysandro, pero cada que intentaba conversar o preguntar ellos evadían el tema, por si fuera poco Kentin también actuaba como una persona que descubre la verdad e intenta evadirla.

—Hola Freedert— me había llamado por mi nombre por primera vez, ese día entro al invernadero parecía ignorarme ya que le prestaba más atención a Amber, el invernadero quedaba cada día más lindo y eso me agradaba por que conllevaba el esfuerzo de mi amado y mío. Mire al techo ya era fin de semana, todo paso tan rápido mi madre estaba preparando la cena desde las tres de la tarde y mi padre le ayudaba, sonó mi celular

— ¿Bueno? — dije sin ganas

— ¡FREEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT! — Grito Alexy al otro lado de la bocina — ¡ven a jugar guitar hero con nosotros! — dijo emocionado y al fondo se escuchaba canciones bastante conocidas

—N-No puedo Alexy lo siento tengo una cena a las ocho y…— mi madre estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, con una mandil rosado de plástico y una sonrisa

—Ve anda pero solo un rato— me sorprendí por aquello pero sonreí, levantándome de la cama —Voy para allá Alexy— colgué, me puse la ropa más cómoda que encontré, un suéter azul de rayas crema que me quedaba holgado y unos pantalones entubados negros, salí de casa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba con los gemelos, cantando y tocando, tras una hora de tocar Alexy y yo nos tumbamos en el suelo

—Es increíble jugar con ustedes— reí mirando a Alexy

—Si lo es— Alexy tomo mi mano sonriendo, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosado —Oye Freedy, si alguna vez tienes novio ¿Quieres ser mi amante? — mi cara se puso completamente roja y Armin se tensó

— ¿E-Eh? A-Alexy yo… es demasiado r-repentino y-y t-tu sabes q-que no soy así— él sonrió pícaramente parecía satisfecho por la respuesta, hasta que el pie de Armin toco su mejilla hundiéndolo contra el suelo

—No digas estupideces primero tienes que tener una novia Alexy— en el rostro de Armin se marcaba un vena –Aparte como bien dijo, tiene a alguien que le gusta- me miro triste

—odk yak entefi— dijo Alexy quito el pie de Armin y se levantó —Era broma y ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! — se miraron iban a empezar a pelear yo también me levante era hora de irme a casa

—Antes de que peleen me tengo que ir nos vemos— Salí antes de la tempestad, las calle cerca de la casa de los gemelos eran tan coloridas, llenas de árboles, el pavimento estaba coloreado de anaranjado y carmín, me invadió una intensa desesperación mezclada con alegría, quería todo pero a la vez nada seguí mi camino cabizbaja para chocar con alguien —L-lo siento iba distraída— al alzar la vista, nuestros ojos se encontraron podía sentir una inmensa soledad en esos ojos tan hermosos, su piel blanca, su cabello azabache parecía un ángel caído

—No te preocupes supongo que yo también iba distraída— con una mueca bastante ligera evoco una sonrisa agradable a la vista, cerré los ojos y una fragancia llego a mi olía hermoso, olía a flores de azahar — ¿Qué ocurre? —cuestiono ella ladeando la cabeza dejando caer su cabello largo

—N-Nada solo que creo que hueles bastante bien— la chica se sonrojo, desvió la mirada

—G-Gracias… mi novio también dice lo mismo— sonrió dulcemente y provoco en mí una sonrisa también dulce, conversamos un poco y sin querer ella me acompaño a la esquina de mi casa —Me gusta esa pulsera tuya es bastante curiosa— dijo tomando mi muñeca izquierda observándola —Representan las cuatro estaciones ¿Verdad? —Asentí con una sonrisa inocente —Vaya tú también aprecias las estaciones—

— ¿Yo también? ¿A qué te refieres? — cuestione inconscientemente

—Si la persona que amo aprecia las estaciones, cuando estábamos en el colegio, el hacía hasta lo imposible para salir a pisar las hojas en otoño, para jugar con la nieve en invierno, en primavera observar el florecimiento de las flores y en verano correr entre los aspersores— rio un poco parecía enamorada de él, una ilusión tan hermosa que en el fondo de mi corazón causaba una envidia sobrehumana, nuestros celulares sonaron al mismo tiempo nos reímos por ello —Creo que es hora de separarnos— sonrió y con un grácil movimiento giro sobre sus talones no sin antes mirarme —Nos vemos luego— me despedí de ella y corrí a casa, me duche a la velocidad de la luz y me puse una blusa con una falda ampona y unas medias de rayas, busque entre mis cosas un hermoso prendedor que Ken me había regalado, una rama de cerezo.

Sonó el timbre, mis piernas empezaron a temblar ¿Cómo reaccionaría Kentin al verme de nuevo? ¿Qué haría? Me avergoncé por todo lo ocurrido anteriormente con él, respire profundamente y baje corriendo por las escaleras, en el umbral de la puerta dos figuras aparecieron ante mis ojos y con ello una verdad que se daría conocer… ¿puedo amarte a escondidas?...

**Lamento la tardanza, tuve muchos problemas y los sigo teniendo (me cortaron internet y estoy un poquito loca, veo ponicornios que vomitaban arcoíris, por todos lados) pero como recompensa subiré 2 capítulos más hoy…**

**PD: Agradezco a mi amiga Aylin , que sin ella no podía subir este capítulo y los siguiente (subo los capítulos de su casa, y le robo el WIFI en secreto jeje soy muy malota)**

**SALUDOS A TODOS/AS departe de Tacitus1 y de Aylin XD (me obliga a poner créditos :´c )**


	14. Encuentros dolorosos

**Hola, lo prometido es deuda aquí traigo el capitulo ¿14?...**

~ Otoño-Invierno ~

Las piernas empezaron a temblarme de tal modo que al verlo ahí a lado de su alto y fornido padre casi pierdo la poca razón que me quedaba, para no caer me sostuve con ambas manos del barandal de las escaleras, mire el suelo se podía notar el rojo de mis mejillas a kilómetros por suerte mi madre apareció

— Buenas noches — sonrió ella, como si hubiera pasado toda una vida de no verles y realmente se sentía así —Buenas noches señora les trajimos un presente— evoco Kentin, entregándole a mi madre algunos geranios, la mirada de mi madre se ilumino de tal modo que se sonrojo

—Muchas gracias Kentin, pero pasen, pasen no se queden ahí afuera, Freedert toma sus abrigos— sugirió mientras se deleitaba con el aroma de las flores, tome valor y baje, el hecho de recorrer esa distancia para acercarme a Kentin fue la tarea más difícil del universo, todo lo que pasamos, todas las indirectas que mande, todo lo que le dije, no podía olvidarlo, simplemente no puedo. Me acerque a ambos y con una dulce sonrisa mire a "general" y a Kentin.

—P-Permítanme sus abrigos— me cohibí por extraño que parezca pero una fuerte descarga, combinada con un temor intenso y desagrado me recorrió la espalda, al levantar la mirada lo penetrantes ojos miel del "general" me asesinaban, trague en seco, el simplemente se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a Kentin, ese hombre siempre me ha detestado, baje la mirada y suspire.

—Deja que te acompañe a colgar los abrigos Freedert— sonrió dulcemente Kentin e inconscientemente también lo hice yo, al mismo también evoque una risita avergonzada cubriendo mis labios con la mano levemente, casi rosándolos —Como desees Ken…tin…—

—No lo cortes, no es divertido es como si yo te dijera Fred— rio un poco, como queriéndome molestar, solo infle las mejillas y lo mire

—No me acostumbro debes saberlo ya Kennnnnnnnnnnn….tin y es totalmente diferente a mí no me molesta que acorten mi nombre… y más si eres tu…— susurre de tal modo que no fuera escuchado, Kentin solo me miro, yo simplemente estaba jugando con él, en la escuela lo llamo así pero aquello, por escasos segundo, me hizo sentir como si el tiempo no fuera una dama cruel y hubiéramos vuelto a ser aquellos niños que se conocieron en primavera, colgamos los abrigos y entramos en la sala, mi padre estaba, por demás, contento de ver al "general" no paraba de reír, el "general" no sonreía y si lo hacía era tan levemente que no se notaba.

—Bueno, bueno es hora de cenar— dijo con una enorme sonrisa mi madre, a los pocos minutos de que entramos a la sala, "general" y mi padre se pusieron de pie, seguían conversando. Accedieron al comedor y se sentaron

—Vayamos Kentin— le mire sin parar de sonreír, el solo asintió y no metimos al comedor, quedamos anonadados por la gastronomía presentada en la mesa, sacudí mi cabeza y me senté, al estar ahí, Kentin se sentó a lado de su padre, haciendo tornar su mirar oscuro, deseoso de una verdad que se daría a la luz ¿Qué planeas Kentin?

*Narra Kentin*

El recibimiento fue bastante grato como de costumbre, la madre de Freedert siempre ha sido una mujer cálida y gentil, en cuanto a la dulce niña de zafiros cual ojos, sentí como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido diez años, dejándonos en los bueno y felices momentos, al verla reír mi corazón se aceleró pero ¡NO! No era momento de evocar recuerdos así, sentimientos así menos tenía que descubrir la verdad, al sentarnos a cenar la madre de Freedert comenzó a cuestionar.

—Y dime Canil ¿Cómo te ha ido en el campo de adiestramiento militar? — cuestiono curiosa, algo que retrotraía a Freedert reí para mi

—Ha sido bastante trabajo Lucy siempre hay trabajo en cuanto se trata de adiestrar a los nuevos soldados— evoco serio mientras cortaba su carne, ¿adiestrar? No somos perros, yo seguí en mis asuntos cuando el padre de Freedert la miro

—Ahora que lo pienso querida ¿A dónde fuiste esta tarde? — Ella trago en seco, tensándose por completo — ¡A-Ah! P-Papa y-yo…n-no es momento de hablar de eso t-tenemos invitados— a mi parecer fue una buena estrategia, se sonrojo y una leve oleada de celos me invadió

— ¡Querido! Freedert tiene razón no debes ser así, aparte fue con su lindo amigo Alexy y el encantador Armin, a decir verdad Armin haría una buena pareja con nuestra hija— dijo con una sonrisa pícara, posando sus dedos en su mejilla, la envidia aumento dentro de mi ser, Freedert escupió el trozo de carne que tenía en la boca, para mirar boquiabierta a su madre

— ¡Ah! Me rehusó — dijo algo disgustado el padre de Freedert, me miro —Yo con la única persona que quiero que se case con mi hija es con Kentin— me tomo del hombro, un enorme alegría me invadió pero no la saque a flote

— ¡P-PAPAAAAAAAAA! — grito sonrojada Freedert, el padre de Freedert la miro y simplemente rio —Es lo que papa quiere para su princesa, aparte Kentin es un buen muchacho si no hay que preguntarle a Canil— miro a mi padre — ¿Qué dices Canil? — el simplemente arqueo la ceja, él siempre ha detestado a mi dulce niña, solo suspiro. La cena continúo después de eso, con una que otra broma por parte del padre de Freedert, la señora Lucy y Freedert nos trajeron el postre, un perfil de frutillas rojas, bastante delicioso, el silencio se hizo presente hasta que

—Ahora que lo pienso Ken…estos meses que estuviste en el servicio militar nunca recibimos ninguna carta tuya, realmente queríamos saber de ti— eso no lo esperaba, yo tenía planeado sacarle la sopa a mi padre de otra manera pero eso sería mucho mejor, mire a la señora Lucy y de reojo a Freedert parecía confundida, aclare un poco mi voz y la mire

—Pero señora Lucy yo…si recibí una carta de su parte, informándome la supuesta muerte de Freedert— dije con inocencia para ocultar el hecho de que todo comenzaba a recobrar sentido, Freedert palideció, al igual que mi padre

—Pero ¿Qué dices Kentin? Nosotros no enviamos ninguna carta y menos de ese tipo…podrías mostrármela — añadió sorprendida, aquella carta jamás la destruí, Karolyne había dicho que sería malo si la conservaba, así que la guarde entre mis cosas, pero al ver de nuevo a Freedert la guardaba todos los días, releyéndola para lograr comprender la situación, se la entregue a la señora y comenzó a leerla, se acercó el padre de Freedert

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! — Grito consternado — ¿Qué clase de persona sin emociones podría enviar tal atrocidad? — Me miro de nuevo y a su vez la señora —K-Kentin nosotros no enviamos esto...y-y menos con esas palabras debemos admitir que si por esa época Freedert tenía algunas recaídas pero…decirte que murió…claro que no puedes verla aquí…ella sobrevivió gracias a un donador— Freedert me miro, también intentando comprender la situación, no podía más mire al "general"

—Entonces ¿tanto odiabas que estuviera cerca de ella? — los tres se exaltaron, no era la primera vez que me revelaba ante el

—K-Kentin c-corazón ¿Qué estás diciendo? Tu padre no podría hacer una crueldad así— sugirió la madre de Freedert, pero era mentira una ¡VIL Y CRUEL MENTIRA! mi padre nunca me ha amado, según él, yo soy el responsable de la muerte de mi madre, le mire con desdén haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de señora, azote mis manos en la mesa

— ¡RESPONDE! ¡Tanto deseas que sea infeliz! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué ella evoca recuerdos de mi madre?! ¡RESPONDE CON UNA M****A! — el me miro

— ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CABO! — Grito levantándose de la mesa —Usted no lo comprende cabo ella— señalo a Freedert — solo era una distracción para usted, usted no paraba de pensar en ella, y por su culpa ¡POR SU MALDITA CULPA LO HIRIERON CABO! —  
>Dijo posando sus manos en la mesa, soltando algunas lágrimas — Lo hice para protegerlo…lo hice para que no sufrieras hijo…— quede en shock, no podía decir más, todo comenzó a nublarse delante de mí, haciéndome recordar la razón por la cual yo ingrese al campo militar.<p>

Había entrado al instituto Sweet Amorris, ya que es el más cercano a casa, pero las cosas no fueron como, mi inocente y amable yo del pasado hubiera deseado, cada día era una tortura de parte de Amber, siempre robaba mi dinero, me ofendía pero por si fuera poco también acoso por parte de Castiel, después de visitar a Freedert, la noche había caído y salí del hospital rumbo a casa, sabía que mi padre no estaría ese día, camine un buen rato, pensando en ella como me llenaba de luz su dulce sonrisa, cuando sin pensarlo, sentirlo fui atacado querían llevarse lo más preciado para mí , un cuchillo que me rebano el costado, caí en el asfalto y solo pude mirar la mueca retorcida de una sombra, así como un cabello como el fuego, su nombre

—Vámonos Castiel— y ese nombre sigue ahí, de no ser por una mujer que me llevo a otro hospital cerca de donde estaba, yo habría desaparecido de la fas de la Tierra es noche.

— Ella no tiene la culpa— dije, haciendo puños mis manos, apretando mis dientes para no llorar —Ella no tiene ni una pizca de culpa por lo ocurrido, tu solo quería que me alejara de ella— no pude más las lágrimas iban a salir en cualquier momento, rápidamente me gire sobre mis talones y corrí…

— ¡KENTIN! —

*Narra Freedert*

No lo podía creer, ahora las cosas recobraban el sentido que debían tener, la razón por la que me olvido, Kentin salió corriendo y mi madre se acercó al "general" ¡PAF! Le dio una buena bofetada

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Canil?! — las lágrimas no tardaban en correr por las mejillas de mi madre, intento contenerlas pero no pudo, se acercó a él y empezó a golpear su pecho repitiendo una y otra vez "¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!" poso su cabeza en su pecho y seguía llorando, mi padre la alejo de él, intentando cesar los llantos de mi madre, la ferro a su cuerpo con una fuerte abrazo le mire, mi padre solo miro decepcionado al "general" y se llevó a mi madre afuera para que se tranquilizara

—General…— dije al fin, tras la escena, el me miro con tristeza, estaba a punto de perder a quienes fueron sus amigos en tiempos de dolor —Realmente ¿tanto me parezco a la madre de Kentin? — dije conteniendo mis lagrimas

—Realmente…si jovencita, yo no puedo vivir con ese recuerdo, mi amada Juliet murió a causa de una enfermedad desconocida…y no sabe cuánto llore por su perdida realmente yo la amo, y no quiero que mi hijo sufra lo que yo alguna vez sufrí…— dijo, ¿con que era aquello? Decidir por la vida de alguien, herirlo con profundidad para evitar ese dolor ficticio, es demasiado, le mire a detalle

—Pero eso está mal... — el general se sorprendió por eso — si herir a su propio hijo negándole un amor que sabe que jamás se dará, hará que se libere de ese dolor inexistente solo pudrirá las emociones de Kentin, lo herirá con mayor fuerza… conocer el dolor, la tristeza, la melancolía es algo que se tiene que vivir, que no se puede evitar…los seres humanos debemos conocer el dolor para volvernos fuertes e intentar superarlo…Canil… ¿Realmente la señora Juliet estaría feliz con esto? — deje de hablar para seguir mirándole —Piénselo un poco… tal vez haya algo más en esta historia pero si usted, estuviera con su hijo queriéndolo como es debido y no intentado protegerlo del cruel mundo en el que vivimos, créame que… usted también sería feliz— gire sobre mis talones, pensando en Kentin y corrí anhelando alcanzarlo, seguramente estaría devastado, corrí hasta donde los recuerdos empezaba a brotar como níveas flores. — ¡KENTIN! — grite, para llegar a un viejo árbol cerca del lago de la ciudad, antes había venido aquí… me adentre entre los arbustos, sin dejar de mirar el lago, rozando con la yema de mis dedos el tronco, la pureza de luz infringida por la luna era indescriptible, sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Freedert? — me gire, pero no había nadie, alce la vista y lo encontré montado en una rama del árbol, las ramas desnudas dejaban denotar su presencia, melancólica

—Solo quería ver como estabas— replique, el simplemente adentro su rostro hacia la nada, deseando que nada de aquello hubiera pasado, di algunos pasos hacia delante, iba a subirme al árbol

— ¡O-OYE! ¡No hagas eso! — dijo mientras yo intentaba montarme en el árbol

— ¿Por qué? Este árbol es parte de nuestros recuerdos Kentin, y siempre quise estar ahí arriba, como tú ¿lo recuerdas? —se tapó la boca para luego suspirar

—Ralamente sigues siendo necia, todos dirían que eres un encanto de chica pero eres más necia que un burro…pero bueno ven— estiro su brazo, tome su mano y como si fuera aire me eleve, llegando a tal grado que sus mano, enormes, tocaron mi cadera. Me senté delante de él y sus esmeraldas querían explotar en infinito llantos, me acerque a él como cuando éramos dos pequeños y bese su mejilla, él se sobresaltó, mirándome con sorpresa cuestiono —¿Qué estás haciendo? —

—Es más que obvio Kentin intento consolarte, eres una persona importante para mí y no quiero que te bañes en dolor, yo realmente te quiero Kentin— sonreí con sinceridad, sintiendo como poco a poco me acercaba a su alma, como si con ello, las cosas se solucionarían, como si con ello…pudiéramos ser felices juntos

—Detente por favor— dijo como un susurro

—¿Qué? — cuestiones algo sorprendida, ya sabía que había cambiado pero, ahora que sabía la verdad yo podría ayudarlo a superarlo, yo estaría con el…yo sería su soporte en este tiempo…

*Narrador omnisciente*

¿Has acaso olvidado que tu vida es tan corta como las estaciones? No te mientas más, tu vida se acabara más pronto de lo que las hojas de otoño tardan en caer, le miras confundida anhelando algo que sabes, muy en el fondo, que no se dará jamás, vuelves a formular la misma pregunta pero él no te responde

— ¿Por qué debería detenerme? — cuestionas, él te mira, con los ojos lloroso, no sabes que decir no sabes cómo reaccionar, y solo escuchas sus últimas palabras, antes de que el viento sople con fuerza — olvídame…—

**FIN **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, todavía que uno más! La**


	15. ¿Crees que tengamos un final feliz?

**Hola, este es el fin de Otoño, fin de la estación.**

~Epilogo Otoñal~

La luna imperaba en el cielo dejando ver su desnudez representada en un haz de luz blanquecino y puro como el alma de ella. Al sentir sus labios en mi mejilla las cosas se dificultaron…¿Qué debería hacer?

—Detente por favor— susurre bajando la mirada, intentando analizar la situación que se había vuelto más compleja de lo que espere. Freedert era mi primer amor, Karolyne la chica que estuvo en los momentos más oscuros de mi juventud. Freedert se había ha vuelto un recuerdo, un amor que desapareció o al menos eso creía, Karolyne era, ahora, la persona que quería proteger. Freedert, Karolyne; ambas las mujeres que condenaban mi corazón hacia un abismo de locura. Por si fuera poco sentía un enorme odio hacia el "general", estaba en conflicto interno ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? Mi mirar seguía bajo y de sus labios resonó la cuestión — ¿Por qué debería detenerme? — la mire a punto de estallar en una secuencia de locura y perdición. "— ¿Por qué deberías detenerte? Porque me confundes, porque haces que mi viejo yo reaccione, porque quiero y no quiero quererte…por eso, por eso, simplemente por eso— " pensé, para luego mirarla y poder decirle la cosa más cruel que pude haber dicho.

—Olvídame… olvídame Freedert te lo pido— quería deshacerme, quería llorar, quería tanto y nada a la vez, estaba sumamente confundido.

—¿P-Pero que estas d-diciendo Kentin? — dijo mordiendo levemente su labio inferior a punto de colapsar en llanto.

—¡Que me olvides! ¡Que olvides todo lo que ocurrió en estos meses! — Apreté los dientes —Lo que menos necesito ahora es traerte problemas… y más con ella—

—¿E-Ella? — cuestiono sorprendida

—Sí, ella…—la mire fijamente —Sabes estos meses en los que me aleje de ti, en los que creí que habías desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra yo encontré a una persona… de la cual… y-yo…— me rasque la nuca y desvié la mirada sonrojado

—De la cual te enamoraste…— continuo ella para luego evocar una leve risita —¡Ya veo! Por eso actúas tan raro… lo comprendo a la perfección, y pues te deseo suerte, hazla feliz ¡vale! Y-Y preséntamela algún día—sonrió con dulzura, jamás creí que reaccionaria así, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, suspire y el silencio nos abrazó de tal modo que se sintió bien. El viento resoplo de tal manera que observamos como las hojas empezaron a caer de a montón —El otoño se termina— dijo ella, ensimismada en la danza de las hojas sepia.

—Sí parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando te conocí— dije sin pensar para volver a suspirar, me miro de reojo, ladeando su cabeza dejando caer sus hermosos mechones azulinos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes la verdad Kentin? Debes de tener en mente que tu padre está arrepentido de lo ocurrido— sugirió seria

—¿Arrepentido? Realmente lo dudo un poco Freedert y a todo esto ¿tú lo perdonaste? — le mire sorprendido, mi padre nos había hecho una atrocidad, mentir para alejarme de ella

—Pues… si… no tengo demasiado tiempo de vida como para odiar al padre de la persona que amo— suspiro y se bajó del árbol

—¡E-Espera! ¿Q-Qué acabas de decir? — me sobresalte y baje de un brinco del árbol, se giró sobre sus talones antes de que pudiera decirle algo, tome su muñeca izquierda, rozando con la palma de mis manos aquel brazalete, cuales palabras significaban, para ella, "vida" y "estación tras estación". Al tocarlo pude sentir por unos instantes a alguien, un recuerdo, un recuerdo de…mi madre…y los deseos; que me parecen difusos; de su corazón.

Me soltó con hostilidad y enojo —¡Lo que oíste Kentin! , yo no puedo odiar a tu padre porque yo…porque yo ¡TE AMO!— Apretó los dientes encogiéndose en hombros para luego comenzar a llorar —P-Pero y-yo m-me rindo… t-tu t-tienes a alguien más a quien proteger y aparte acabas de pedirme que te olvide ¡ESTA BIEN LO HARE! ¡LO HARE! ¡TE OLVIDARE! ¡POR QUE ERES UN IMBECIL! ¡UN IDIOTA, ENGREIDO EN BUSCA DE VENGANZA! — Me miro de nuevo con los ojos humedecidos —¡TE ODIO KENTIN! — se giró rápidamente para salir corriendo, intente alcanzarla estirando la mano, pero fue demasiado tarde su silueta había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche…

La sorpresa se extendió por cada pizca de mi cuerpo, haciéndome caer en bruces confundido —E-Ella me amaba…— dije y al ver la palma de mis manos las lágrimas cayeron de a una en una. Realmente ¿Qué me había dolido más?

Nara Freedert

Después de desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche, los meses pasaron volando, mis padres a pesar de lo ocurrido con el "general" lo disculparon por la falta, "—Después de todo querías proteger a Kentin—" le dijeron. En cuanto a Kentin, él dejo de hablarle a su padre, su relación padre e hijo no pudo mejorar mas. En cuanto a nosotros, los días a su lado pasan lento y doloroso, no nos miramos cuando se trata del trabajo en el invernadero, tampoco nos hablamos si nos llegamos a encontrar. De vez en cuando miro como su silueta se aleja en el umbral del pasillo esperando que él me mire aunque se ha de reojo con esos ojos que poco a poco, se pierden en mi mente.

Ya es noviembre y los arboles cerca del instituto se ponen lampiños, dejando ver solo la fuerza de sus ramas, miro por la ventana perdida, suena la campana, ya es hora de salir de clases, en la puerta de mi aula me encuentro con los dos soles que tengo por amigos, a quienes no les he manifestado mi dolor, los miro con una sonrisa aliviada puesto que eso siento cuando los veo.

—¡Freedy! Dile a Armin que yo tengo la razón—me dice Alexy haciendo pucheros

—¿En qué? — pregunto con una sonrisa ladina

—Alexy dice que Danganropa es mejor que Slenderman que aberración Alexy, Slenderman tiene una mejor historia que Danganropa— replica Armin —¿O no Freedert?

—Pues realmente no puedo estar a favor de ninguno de los dos ambos juegos me gustan— rio algo nerviosa — Mejor dejémoslo en que ambos tienen la dosis exacta de terror—

—Es verdad— dicen al unísono —¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegues a casa Freedy? — me pregunta Alexy mientras caminamos a la salida

—No lo sé tal vez me ponga a estudiar para los exámenes finales— digo mientras veo como si mis movimientos se volvieran lentos y todos a mi alrededor caminaran rápido, al salir del instituto veo como todos parten, sintiendo que pronto me dejaran atrás.

Al seguir los pasos de Armin y Alexy la silueta de Kentin se queda pasmada y una cabellera negra ondea con el aire otoñal

—K-Karolyne— dice, soltando sus cosas corriendo mientras ella sonríe, mi mundo se nubla al verlos juntos, prometí olvidarlo pero no puedo, no puedo dejar de amarle; con cuidado la entrelaza contra su cuerpo abrazándola con cariño para luego elevar levemente su barbilla y besarla

—¡Wow! — dicen todos mientras yo doy algunos pasos atrás, esperando que esa escena culmine pronto, giro sobre mis talones y las voces de Alexy y Armin se escuchan tan lejanas, así como la mirada de Lysandro se ve tan difusa. Corro hasta donde el todo se vuelva nada….

—Mi linda estación— una voz conocida se apodera del espacio dejándolo en blanco, mis lágrimas corren, tapó mis ojos con ambas manos —El dolor es parte de la vida— dice "estrella"

—Lo se… pero duele demasiado— bajo mis manos y miro mi brazalete —Se acabó— ella no responde y una explosión de luz rodea mi cuerpo, calentándolo, llenándolo de un rojo tan intenso que podrías morir, vaya ironía, siento como soy elevada y despojada de una parte de mi vida congelándome en ese blanco que se hace oscuro.

—Solo tres estaciones más —dice "estrella" —Solo tres estaciones más de vida— ... la puerta se cierra, y ante mi cuerpo congelado, la última hoja de otoño cae en el aire… ¿Crees que tengamos un final feliz?...

**Espero que les haya gustado leer capítulo, como a mi me gusto, saludos y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Tacitus1.**


End file.
